The White Dragon of Fiore
by ShadowBladeKnight
Summary: What if there was a time when a world of magic once had five ancient guardians that fought against the dark forces? For that reigns true as one power survived the great battle and lost for years. Only now, the dark forces have returned and ready to continue what they wanted to finish. A person from Earth brought into Earthland as the chosen inheritor. For he is the White Ranger.
1. Chapter 1: The Land of Fiore

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Welcome to my newest crossover story! Only this time it isn't a Kamen Rider crossover! This is a Power Rangers crossover with Fairy Tail! And which Power Ranger series that will be used? Why it is Power Rangers Dino Thunder! And remember how the Super Sentai version and the American version have their own lore? Well, this one will have its own as well! Not to mention I have published this on the day the movie Power Rangers (2017) is released so basically in honor of the movie, I have published this today! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. Don't forget to check out my other stories as well. Let us begin the story of **Power Rangers Dino Thunder x Fairy Tail** crossover, **The White Dragon of Fiore!**

Power up!

' _Thought'_

* * *

 _Magnolia! A town within this world where magic reigns. One where anyone can achieve their dream here. But within the alleys and roughed edges of the town, laid a now ruined magic shop. Inside many things were either busted, taken, or put a hard spell on to keep them from being used._

 _This shop was something that was going to become the best place in all of Earthland! But with one wrong move, it all came crashing down. The dream was dead…. And now only left was anger and vengeance._

 _And within the basement of this shop, the one who ran it was muttering to oneself. Empty potions laid on the floor, torn books and ruined ones scattered around, and inside a small, magic circle, drawn up by blood was a single white gem that illuminated power. The sorcerer who found this knew it had something strong within it. And he wanted to use that for his own purpose and revenge against this world!_

 _He chanted away, doing everything he can and even uses Black Magic in order for this gem to bow to his will! But every attempt only brought a drawback and pain._

 _He discovered the gem in an ancient cave that seemed to be centuries, possibly billions of years old. How was he able to tell? Well, he found large skeletons of dragons of old times long before anything else came into existence. Of course, they were a discovery but what really caught his attention that day was the gem itself._

 _It was white as snow, not a crystal or diamond color but literally white as snow. It was strange that a gem would have that type of color like it was simply plain but it held some old power that was ancient. Not to mention… that weird stone that the gem was set across. Almost as if the gem was an offering of some sort._

" _COME ON!" The sorcerer shouted out, angered by another failed attempt, "Why won't you bow to my will?!" He commanded, casting another spell, only for the book he was using to turn into ash from the drawback._

 _After every attempt, it simply did not want to do anything! Like the gem didn't react to the magic!_

" _Something… There has to be something to let me control this gem!" He cried out, searching through his notes and books before he found something. The text read that some objects were crafted in ways where it must choose its wielder for the power to be unlocked. And that no spell or power beyond that of gods could change it. The only drawback was that the wielder could be anyone either throughout time or space._

" _A.. wielder huh?" He got out, searching through his books before grinning. He then placed it within the circle, as well as the gem on top as he began to recite the spell. It soon began to glow as the gem floated up before what appeared to be an odd gate is formed before the gem was soon sucked in. "Maybe this will lead em to my slave? Hehe… once the wielder touches that, he'll be dragged into this domain, and I'll finally be rid of those who wronged me."_

 _What he didn't know was the gem had its own intention as the weird stone somehow rolled away, vanishing into the town._

* * *

 **The White Dragon of Fiore**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Land of Fiore**

In a land far from Fiore, well more like in another world, morning has risen in the sky. The sun was rising on the horizon, the sunlight reflecting off the water and the gentle breeze flowing through the air. However, it is a simple, normal day for some people. In a tent that was close to what seems to be a dig site was a young man with a young complexation, sleeping soundly. His hair was black as a raven, the style being messy yet spiky at the same time. His skin was a light ivory color. If one could tell, they thought he would be a year younger but in reality, he is only 17 years old.

The sunlight was seeping through the creases of the tent, causing him to flinch, using the pillow to cover his head but his phone soon rang out, causing him to groan. He moved the pillow away as he slowly opens his eyes, revealing a dark brown color.

"Another normal day…" A young man sighed as he sat up.

"Hey Enrique, it's time to continue the excavation," A voice called out from outside of the tent.

"Yeah, yeah I heard you…" The now named teen sighed as he stretches his arms with a pop being heard. He sighed with relief before he moves the flaps of the tent, his eyes greeted with the area as others were starting to work. His name was Enrique and he was a traveler for archaeology and paleontology. While he is a bit young to work as one, the reason being was that the place his family owns a foundation that put funding into the excavation of fossils and such. While he is one of those high-class teens… he simply wants to be normal.

But after many books, items and more that his family collected, it just drew him in. He loves the relics and culture of the past, as well as the creatures that lived there. He even loved that for what couldn't be explained. It just drew him into a world of wonder and he wanted to know more.

So he decided to go to all of the dig sites to watch so he can learn about the past. Speaking of which, he reached for his notebook that was filled with notes, photos, even small drawings of the places, sites, and studies he gathered. He went back into his tent to put on a new set of clothes. He was now wearing a white collared jacket with a black 'claw' design on the lower left of the jacket. Under it was a black shirt as he wore a necklace that held an ancient tooth of a dinosaur, one he found as a child. For pants were dark blue pants that cover the top of his shoe.

"Say, Enrique! I think we're getting a big dig." One person called out, next to a scanner as the scans revealed a very large graveyard of the dinosaurs of the past. "I think over 50% is all complete skeletons than bits and pieces!"

This caught his attention as he grabs his notebook and slides down the ladder, his feet landing on the ground. One of the few things he learned was some self-defense since there were a few scuffles he went through in the past, his parents suggested for him to have tutors to teach him how to defend himself as well as fighting skills just in case.

"Is this for real?" He asked.

"Real as my mom's cooking!" Another one chuckled, "We found so many complete skeletons! Even more with several infant ones! This is a huge discovery!"

This made Enrique excited upon this. This was certainly a big discovery for the museum his family owns. But he always decides to put the credit to the workers, not himself. He simply deems it as just an accomplishment for him, not something to be proud of. "It sure is, Let's make sure we get these out carefully. We wouldn't want broken bones in this job."

"Also…" One worker said, pointing to an odd place on the scans that showed a complete black patch, "There's this… We don't know what it is. And we thought that… you'd like to check it out?"

"Hm?" He examines the screen but he had to hit the top of the computer, allowing the image to become clear. "Well… I can check this out. You guys focus on the skeletons. Just tell my old man you guys found it, alright? I rather not get the credit."

"Yes, sir!" They all nod, understanding.

The young man walked over to the said location, wondering what was they mentioned. He sighed as he grabs his bag and flashlight to see what was up as the cave was slowly getting dark. "Alright, it is supposed to be around here somewhere.

As he continued to walk, he soon felt a soft shake, making him stop and rebalance himself. But after another shake he soon moved back, only to be greeted with a large crack as he soon fell through it as the shaking of the cave continued.

"AAAAAHHHH!" He screamed as he flailed his arms. In a minute, he fell onto his back but strangely, the rock floor was literally flat. He groaned, slowly sitting up as he rubs his back. "Man that hurts…"

As he looked around, he noticed the area was a bit more different. The rock ledges and more seemed smoothed out along with hints of gems around him. He was confused before moving as he felt something under his hand. He turned to notice a white egg and gem under his hand.

"Woah…" He knelt down, gently raised the egg up to his level. "A dinosaur egg… well preserved too…" He carefully turns it around, realizing this was definitely a discovery. A perfectly preserved dinosaur egg! But what was with the gems? Were these gems somehow related to the dinosaur ages? Examining the strange white gem, it was literally new since there was no type of gem to literally be a snow white color, along with the inner color, texture and cut to it. It was refined, _too_ refined.

As he began to examine it, the gem soon glowed softly before it began to enter his body. Some force of power began to surge up within him he felt…. Different than before. Something much stronger than what he was.

"What the hell… just happened…?" He uttered. But his answer was soon answered as some portal opened up as dark vines flowed out, wrapping around him and soon dragged him into it, bringing him to wherever it was taking him and wherever it was, it wasn't good for him.

* * *

"Ugh…" He groaned, grasping his head. "What hit me…"

He slowly sits up, rubbing his head before taking notice of his surroundings. It looked like he ended up in some sort of harbor. Well, that is good-

Wait, what?

Sure enough, he was near a harbor. The large mass of sea was in front of him, along with several creatures, and even some boats and people. What shocked him more was that the nearest mass of water was 40 miles southeast! There was no way he was even close to the sea! What just happened to him!?

"What the hell is going on here!" He yelled, grasping his head in panic. There was no ocean close to the dig site _and_ no harbor either! He quickly stood up, looking left and right as he noticed more of his surroundings. He noticed the signs showing an unfamiliar language that he doesn't understand too even though he can hear people speaking English! Just what kind of place did he end up in!?

He pulled out his phone, only to see no signal what so ever! Wherever he was, he was stranded and without anyone he knows, he'll be unable to get back home! If this even is Earth, to begin with? He turned and noticed several objects floating in the air, as well as some people doing tricks that almost made him think they were doing magic.

Wait... MAGIC!?

He gawked upon this event. People… were… using… magic… His mind was now broken upon this. Magic wasn't real and yet… it was happening in front with his own eyes. He pinched his cheek, making sure he wasn't seeing things. "Owowowow!" He winced before releasing his grip. He really wasn't seeing things after all...

"Okay… I need to know where I'm at…" Enrique said to himself, looking at his gem and oddly enough the egg was now gone. He wanted to search for it, but his knowledge to get home was important.

He then pocketed the gem as he began to make his way through the odd town, but glancing at the new things that slowly wanted to make him just give up and look into this place more. Knowledge was something he enjoys, some may think it's a nerd thing but knowledge is everything. It is what brought humanity into creating many things of today's era. Knowledge of military, society, history, etc.

Pondering for a moment, he was in a situation and he needed to find a way to get home. Though, as he does he soon bumps into someone, causing him and the one he bumped into to fall to the ground.

"Ow… Watch where you're going!" The voice called out, sounding feminine.

"S-Sorry!" He apologized until he realized who he bumped into. He bumped into a beautiful girl with shoulder length blonde hair that is tied into a small ponytail to the right side of her head. She has brown eyes, lighter than his own. She even has a curvaceous and buxom body. A light blush dusted his cheeks before he shook his head. "Again, my apologies for bumping into you. I was just pondering about something."

"Ugh… it's fine." She sighed, standing up and wiping the dust off of her, "I'm sorry for my attitude. Just annoyed by some cheap jerk is all." She huffed before eyeing him, "Hm? You look... Different…. Are you from another country or something?"

He flinched slightly, "You can say that… er… what's your name?"

She smiled, "My name is Lucy Heartfillia. Celestial Mage at your service!" She introduced. "And you?"

"My name is Enrique. Enrique Alderete," He introduced himself with a smile of his own. "For me, well, I am a guy who learns the histories of the ancient past. An archeologist if you may."

"Oh! That's really awesome Enrique!" She smiled, "So what brings you to Magnolia? Are you heading to a dig site?" She asked him as the two began to walk.

"Well…" He rubbed the back of his head, trying to come up with a half-truth to tell. "I was on my way to the latest excavation but…" He glanced at a boat that was departing, giving him an additional idea to add to the lie. "Kinda got on the wrong boat… I used up the last of the money I had too."

She laughed, causing him to look away in embarrassment. "You actually got on the wrong boat without realizing it?"

"Pretty much…" He sighed.

"Heh, well. If you want to need help, I could help figure out where you left, and find a way to get you home."

"Really?"

"Of course! But…" she added, "I'd like your help in return."

"Hm?" He blinked.

"Think you could lend me some money so I can go back and get that Celestial Gate Key?"

"I… don't have much on me." He admitted but in his mind, he asked himself, ' _What the heck is a gate key?'_

"Oh…" she sighed, "Well, then the only thing I can ask is if you can help me find someone."

He pondered as he reached in his pocket before pulling out the white gem from before. "Does this help?" He asked.

"Hm? What's this?" She asked, picking up the gem, "It's… pretty. But how would this help us?"

He shrugged, "Some gems have value and I found that on my previous excavation." ' _If you can call it that…'_

"Hmm… true. But this thing looks so artificial, I don't think it'll help us. Sorry." She said, handing him the gem back.

The raven haired teen sighed, "There goes a chance." He was about to place it in his pocket when a sudden beat, almost like a heartbeat, rang in his head. His eyes widened slightly, wondering what that was.

"Hm? Is something wrong, Enrique?" Lucy asked him.

"Huh? Uh, nothing, I thought I heard something…" He waved off.

"Well, for now, you can help me!" She smiled, "I'm looking to find the Fairy Tail Guild and become part of its members."

"Fairy Tail…?" He raised an eyebrow. "As in those books?"

"No, no. It's a guild of mages!" she said, holding a magazine to him, showing a few… very 'unique' pictures of girls that held the Fairy Tail Guild mark.

He raised his hand and lowered the magazine, his cheeks tinted red. Just why would she even show him those pictures? He is a teenager, yes but he is one of those people who tends to focus on important things, not on… _other_ subjects.

"Ok, ok, I understand now." He sighed. "You sound excited about it."

"Of course! I want to be part of the Guild!"

Their conversation was interrupted when they were girlish squeals from a lot of girls, catching Lucy's and Enrique's attention. "What was that all about?" He blinked. They look over the bridge to see a crowd of girls going all fan girlish to someone.

"It's Salamander from Fairy Tail!" Another girl squealed out as two girls run past the two.

"An amphibian?" Enrique blinked in confusion.

Lucy turned to him, surprised, "Wow. you really aren't from around here. You don't know Salamander?"

"Like I said, I am a traveler."

"He's like the coolest member of Fairy Tail! Everyone know who he is because he's not only cool, but he's known for doing such bizarre and destructive things! He can use fire magic you can't buy in a store too" She explained, "Come on! Let's go see him!" She called out, taking Enrique's as they follow after the girls.

"H-Hey!" He flustered slightly.

* * *

 _In an alley, the egg was simply staying where it was, keeping in place as nobody was around. Well until now._

" _Damn, I ended up taking the train again…" A male voice complained, not wanting to remember that train ride. Just the thought of it made his face green. The person that spoke was a young man with a lean, muscular build of average height and slightly tan skin. His has salmon colored hair and sharp abnormal canines. He even has a scar on his abdomen. His outfit consists of a sleeveless gold trimmed, black waistcoat that reaches to his knees, being held by a leather belt. He was also wearing white trousers and a scale-patterned scarf. He was carrying a few bags on his back_

" _Well, that's what you get for not getting up when you could." Another voice called out. Walking next to him was a very small blue cat with a bag on him, and was standing on two legs._

" _I'm starving too…"_

" _We don't have any money left." the cat informed._

" _Well, this sucks," He whined until the cat bumped into something._

" _Hm? Hey! Look! I found an Egg!" The cat informed._

" _Eh?" The salmon-haired teen looked at what the cat was holding. It wasn't a normal sized egg. The egg was as tall as the cat!_

" _It looks delicious…" The teen drooled._

" _Maybe we can cook it up?"_

" _Yeah! Let's do that!"_

" _Hurry! We need to hurry!" A female's voice rang out, catching their attention, "We're going to be late with seeing Salamander!"_

" _Wait… did they just say Salamander?" The cat blinked before he turned to the teen, both had surprised yet happy looks. "Maybe it's him!"_

" _Let's go then!" He advised._

" _What about this egg here?"_

" _Bring it for all I care its lunch for us!" The teen said before the cat hefted the egg up._

" _Oi, this thing is a little heavy…" The cat said to himself, unaware that the egg cracked slightly._

* * *

Lucy kept dragging Enrique by his hand as they followed, only to see a group of girls, crying out happily and squealing excitedly. "This must be it! Salamander is in the group!" She said with excitement.

Enrique sighed, covering his ears upon the squealing. It was too loud for him. "Do you even see this 'Salamander'?" He asked his new friend.

"He's probably gathered around by these girls. I'm gonna push through and meet him! Maybe he'll let me join the guild?" She giggled happily before pushing herself past the horde of girls.

"H-hey, Lucy!" He called out but his voice was mute due to the squealing of the girls. He groaned as he tries to get to his friend, "Pardon me, excuse me." He said politely. But as he does, he notices Lucy was just standing there, and oddly enough with a pink glow around her eyes in the shape of a heart. Was she in love with this Salamander?

"Lucy, are you alright?" he asked, waving his hand but he gets no response. He looks back as he notices a very handsome man with blue spiky hair, wearing a blue cape with a white shirt and red pants underneath as he was simply waving to the girls, winking at them and signing their autographs.

Was it due to how fangirls react?

"Igneel!" A new male voice called out.

Enrique blinked before looking to his right, seeing a salmon-haired teen. The teen looks at the man as if he was expecting someone else. He even noticed a cat next to him…

A cat walking on two legs…

That's it. Enrique gave up. This was just too much. His mind just literally gave up on the natural rules. It just closed the door, locked it with a key and just waited until things made sense and were clear for him to fully understand.

"Huh? Who the heck are you?" The teen asked, deadpanned and looking disappointed.

The man seemed to be shocked by the salmon-haired teen's reaction and question. Regaining his composure, he somewhat posed and asked, "If I said Salamander, would that ring a bell?" He saw the teen wasn't there where he stood.

"Man… what a bummer." The cat sighed.

"And here I thought I found the one I've been searching for. Not some bum…" He said, only for a flash to run past Enrique as he soon saw the girls that were around him as they began to beat the crap out of him like he just committed the worst crime.

He winced upon each punch, hold, etc. that the teen was receiving. ' _Glad I wasn't him… wait is that cat holding an egg…? Seriously, this place is too much for my mind...'_

The man calmed the girls down but he noticed Lucy wasn't in her fangirl state of mind. "Lucy, were you alright? You were acting like a girl fawning over a guy she likes."

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." She nodded.

"Now then, I have some business at the next port, and you lovely ladies are invited!" The man said. "If you'll excuse me." He then snapped his finger as purple flames soon enveloped around him as he flew off on top of it like it was a magic carpet.

Yep, it's official, magic was a thing in this land and his mind just literally had to accept it before it messed up again.

"Who the heck was that anyway…?" The salmon-haired teen muttered.

"Hey," Lucy called to the teen, gaining his attention as she smiled at him.

* * *

"MMM! So good!" The teen said as he and the cat were eating the food like it was candy.

Enrique and Lucy sweatdropped upon seeing the two devour all the food. The raven-haired teen was wondering how deep that stomach os if he was able to eat that much to his heart's content. "You seriously eat like it's nothing…" He noted.

His words were ignored as the two continue to eat. Lucy and Enrique look at each other then at the two. "So you said your names were Happy and Natsu?" The blonde asked.

"Mhm! Thanks for the food you two!" Natsu nodded, stuffing his face like it was made out of rubber as his cheeks were filled with food before gulping it down like water. After a while, they finally slowed down as Natsu spoke up. "What was up with that guy anyway?"

"Well you see, that Salamander guy was using a Charm spell, a type of hypnosis spell."

"Wait, he was using magic on those girls?" Enrique got out, shocked. Even the hypnosis stuff exists here in this place?

Lucy nodded, "Yes. Though it's been banned out by the Magic Council. Since anyone who has it can just control over the will of others. Luckily, Natsu here broke me out of it before it fully took hold of me." She explained.

"Guess barging in is his forte," The raven-haired teen joked. "Speaking of which, the way you spoke sounded like you were looking for someone. Who were you really looking for?"

"Oh, we were looking for Igneel," Natsu informed. "We heard that there was a 'Salamander' here, but it turned out to be nothing more than that bum. They're fire dragons so I really thought it would be Igneel."

"A dragon…?" Enrique repeated. ' _I ended up in some fantasy land… just great. My mind hurts already from this…'_

"So, your friend Igneel looks like a dragon?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? No, Igneel's an actual dragon." Natsu corrected.

"Eh?" Lucy and Enrique uttered.

"Aye! Igneel's a dragon." Happy said.

"But that's impossible! Dragons don't exist anymore." Lucy got out, "What made you think that? Why would a Dragon even dare show up in a town?"

Natsu and Happy were about to say something, but upon that realization, they froze up in sync. Enrique slammed the palm of his hand to his forehead, "You guys didn't even realize it til now? Seriously?" Suddenly, his mind heard that same heartbeat-like sound but louder. ' _That sound again… why is it louder than last time?'_

Lucy sighed as she paid for the bill and stood up, "Well, thanks again. Maybe we'll see you around sometime?" She said, heading to the door along with Enrique.

With Happy and Natsu they felt like dummies since they never realized that and the fact that the two helped them. "We got to show them a payment for them helping us…" Happy said.

"Hmm… Dunno what we could do. We don't have money and Lucy threw away that autograph." Natsu pondered.

"How about this?" Happy lifted the same egg from before.

"What? No way! That's our return trip food." He shook his head.

Happy's ears twitched for a moment. "Aye?" he blinked, looking around. "I thought I heard something?"

"Ah, you're hearing things. Sides, we still got some food left, so dig in!" Natsu grinned, chowing down on his meal. What they didn't know the egg gained another crack when it felt the presence of its master.

He was here...

* * *

With Enrique and Lucy, they were relaxing on the bench as the young girl was looking at a new magazine in her hand as she smiled softly, "Wow, Mirajane is so pretty! I wonder how you get into a guild anyways? Make an appointment or something?" She pondered.

"Beats me since I never been in one…" He shrugged with truth. He honestly had no idea of how this land's system works whatsoever but he was slowly learning thanks to the information he has been gathering from Lucy.

"Still, the wizard's guild, Fairy Tail," She smiled. "They're just the coolest!"

"Ho~? You say you want to join the Fairy Tail guild?" A familiar voice rang out.

Popping out of the bushes was none other than Salamander. "S-Salamander!?" Lucy recognized.

"I've been looking all over for you, miss." He smirked, "I want to personally invite you to the party I'm holding on my yacht."

Enrique narrowed his eyes slightly upon this. Something clearly wasn't right. How can he tell? For one, Lucy mentioned the guy having that Charm or whatever spell it was called. Secondly, he was a smart person to realize a few lies due to his studies that his parents wanted him to do, which he didn't like doing since he cared about traveling the world to learn from the ancient past and the fossils that lie in their lands.

"Sorry, your Charm spell won't work on my anymore! That things weakness is awareness." She pointed out. "Doesn't work on people if they know you're using it."

"Heh, just as I thought. Smart and beautiful." Salamander chuckled. "No matter, the invitation still stand for you." He said, before glancing at Enrique, "He, though… isn't. I have no need for a third wheel."

"Oi." He muttered with a small frown, feeling offended. "A scumbag much?"

This felt like an arrow shot through the man. "Scumbag? Why would you say something so cruel..?"

"Like my friend said, you used this 'Charm' spell just to get popular." Enrique crossed his arms.

"Now, now. Don't get offended. I only did that to promote my material for what they'll see. But can you really blame me?" He shrugged.

"Even today shows that famous wizards are nothing more than jerks." Lucy sighed.

This, though, gained Salamander attention, "You wish to join the Fairy Tail Guild, correct? But haven't you heard of Salamander? One of Fairy Tail's great wizards?" He said to them.

"E-Eh!? You mean the Salamander of Fairy Tail!?" Lucy gasped.

"That is correct." He nodded, "Why else would I promote myself so openly?" He pointed out. "And if you wanna join, I could put in a good word for you. All I ask is to join me on my yacht tonight. Simple as that."

Lucy beamed, "Of course I will go if it means to join!"

"Lucy, are you sure about this?" Enrique asked.

"If it means I'll join Fairy Tail, then of course!" She beamed.

"Heh, very well. Then I'll see you later, Lucy dear." Salamander said before flying away with his trail of fire.

Lucy stood there in awe before blinking, "Crap! He got me with a pseudo-charm!" She groaned but sighed, "Well, at least I have a chance with getting into the Guild." She then looks at her new friend. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just something doesn't feel right is all…" He muttered. "As a traveling archaeologist intern, we tend to learn to be careful of things and when something isn't right about the areas we excavate. Like a weak support or a possible cave collapse. So right now, it is that same feeling of something not right."

As they talk, the gem in his pocket was glowing softly and the same sound in his head finally gave its final sound.

"Hmm… Well, maybe I can try to find a way to sneak you in?" She offered, "I mean. If you don't feel safe, and they can't let you in. Then we'll have to sneak you in. The only problem is, I don't have enough money to buy you a camouflage ring…" She said, but upon turning to him she looked confused.

"Enrique? Where did you go?" She called out to him.

"Huh? What are you talking about…? Lucy, I'm right here ya know?"

"Huh? Enrique?" She blinked looking around like he wasn't there. "I… I can't see you."

"What? I'm right in front of you." He said, poking her shoulder as she yelped in response.

"E-Enrique? Uh.. take… take a look at your hands…" She pointed to them.

"My hands?" He looks at himself. The moment he did, he saw his hands were invisible, almost like it was camouflaged. "Wah!" He jumped in shock.

"That's amazing, Enrique! I didn't know you had magic!" Lucy said with awe. But she then noticed something shining in his pocket, "Hm? What's that?"

"Huh?" He blinked as the 'camouflage' stopped. Quickly reaching into his pocket, his hand felt the same gem from before, causing him to quickly get it out.

"Isn't that the gem you showed me earlier?"

"Y-Yeah but why is it glowing?"

Lucy looked at the gem, unsure of it. "I wish I could tell. I've never seen anything like it…. Maybe it's responding to you?"

"Responding to me? Look, I never did this type of stuff before at all," he explained.

"Hmm… Ah! Hold on. I think I may know someone who can help." She said, reaching for her side as she began to look through some unique keys she had.

"Are those keys…?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Come on… where are you..?" She muttered, "Aha! Got it!" She smirked holding up one key. It soon began to glow in her hand "Open! Gate of The Southern Cross!" She called out. A spell seal formed in front of her as what appeared from it was some odd creature. It had a face of a cross, but a body of an old man and seemed to be sleeping soundly.

Enrique rubs his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things again. "O… kay…" He muttered to himself. ' _This just got a lot more interesting and strange at the same time.'_

"Say, Old Man Crux? Can you identify this gem?" She asked the creature.

"That is his name?" The raven-haired teen asked, surprised.

"Mhm. He's very wise and can basically act like a library for many things not known in this world." She explained.

"Uh… but he's sleeping…" Enrique pointed out, gesturing to 'Crux'.

Lucy giggled softly, "No no. He's just looking up the information." She reassured.

"Oh…"

Crux keeps 'sleeping' for a bit before his eyes widen quickly and yelled, shocking and surprising the young teen. "Ah…. That is the remnants of the Dino Gems." Crux informed.

"Dino… what?" Lucy and Enrique repeated in confusion.

Crux nodded, "Yes. Unique items were given to humans before they could even use magic. Think of them as like the first magic items. Only 5 existed. Each one holds a power and can give the user abilities they could only dream!"

"What about his then?"

"That white gem… oh, it is one of the most ancient and most valuable ones to known to existence. The White Drago Gem."

"Wait… a DRAGON GEM!?" Lucy quickly looks at the said crystal.

Crux nodded once more, "Yes. But it's not considered to be a dragon. It's just the title of the gem and user power. With it, he can camouflage himself just by standing there. And should he find the resolve to fight, he'll gain even more power. To become a warrior known as… Power Ranger."

Enrique blinked once. He blinks twice. He rubs the bridge of his nose, a sigh escaping his lips. "My mind is already too confused as it is…"

"But… why for him?" Lucy questioned.

"Ah! There's the question." Crux smiled, "You see… These were made in such a unique manner, that these items have a will of their own. As well as the spirit of the creatures that it was based on. They will choose their wielders, that's what makes them so special. You can't just pick it up and use it, but the gem will search for its user, regardless of where they're at, either in all of the time or in all of the space." He informed, pointing to him, "And with it, you have been chosen as its wielder my boy. But with this, does come to a prophecy too…"

"Prophecy?"

Crux nodded, "For when the last Dino Gem is discovered, the wielder shall be brought here to fix an upcoming crisis. One that will erase this world… My boy. You have been brought here to stop this crisis and save this world of ours."

"Are you sure that is even true?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, my dear. When have I ever been wrong with my findings?" Crux smiled at her before he vanished in front of them timing out.

She sighed, "Well right now I want to go join Fairy Tail!"

"Then… I guess we can. I'll keep watch now that I have this." Enrique said, looking at the gem. "Still... I wonder why me…"

The gem suddenly glowed before it changed into… a silver-colored bracelet with the white gem in the shape of a diamond.

"Wow! That's cool!" Lucy smiled before she hooked her arm around his, "But right now. You're gonna help me find a dress for this party."

"Eh?" He blinked before a tint of red rose up to his cheeks.

* * *

 _Natsu was leaning against the railing as he stares at the stars while happy stares out the ocean as he held onto the egg. "Hey, isn't that the ship Salamander's party is at?" Happy pointed._

 _Natsu looked at the ship from the distance but just from seeing it, he covered his mouth, the feeling of wanting to vomit. "Gonna hurl…" He said._

" _Stop getting queasy just from thinking about it," Happy assured._

" _Look! Isn't that Salamander's ship?" Happy looked to his left to see a group of girls who were also looking at the ship._

" _I wish I had gone," Another girl said._

" _Salamander?" The third girl raised an eyebrow._

" _You don't know him?" The other asked. "He's the famous Fairy Tail wizard that came to town!"_

 _Natsu and Happy though heard this, gaining an angered glare, "Huh? Fairy Tail?" He muttered. He then turned to the ship before covering his mouth, "Ugh… gonna hurl…"_

 _Happy sweatdropped until the egg he had shaken a bit. "Huh?" The egg shook more until it hopped off his grip. Happy tried to grab it but it hopped again. "Uh… Natsu?"_

" _What?"_

 _Happy pointed at the hopping egg that was rolling down on the hill. "H-Hey! Our emergency food is getting away! After it!" Natsu cried out, chasing after it._

 _Natsu and Happy quickly chase after the hopping egg that was heading towards the ocean._

* * *

Night fell as Lucy boarded the yacht with the many other girls. She had a drink in hand as she walked around a bit. She soon glanced over as she saw the faint movements of Enrique there. She smiled softly and nodded to him. She soon saw Salamander stand there, gesturing her up to the room as she followed after him.

"So… It was Lucy right?" Salamander said, sitting on a nice couch with Lucy being in front of him. "That's a very lovely name."

"T-Thanks…" She smiled nervously.

"It'd like to toast to your beauty." He informed, pouring a glass as he handed it to her, "Now… Drink up! Savor the taste of the beverage."

She inwardly gawked as she began to keep it together, realizing he is trying to use that spell again. "I-I'm not falling for that again."

"Huh?" Salamander blinked.

"Don't play coy. I know you're trying to use sleep magic on me." Lucy said, pointing to the other ring on his finger.

"Heh, very impressive my dear. I'll admit, you're very clever." Salamander chuckled, amused.

"Don't get any ideas," She warned. "I want to join Fairy Tail, but I have no intention of being your woman."

"You're quite a handful… aren't you?" Salamander chuckled, "But I'm afraid it's too late." He said. In moments the door to the room opens up, revealing several men carrying the women that were on board into the room.

Seeing this shocked Lucy and a camouflaged Enrique. "What is this?" Lucy demanded, seeing the girls unconscious.

"You see, I only drew you in because I plan to sell you and the others as we make our trip to Bascou." He informed, "It was easy as pie to drag you in. Though… I'm disappointed. I said not to bring your little friend here too." He said, turning to his left, as he tossed the drink, revealing the faint outline of her friend "I'll admit. You using camouflage magic is interesting. I could use the bonus for my pockets."

Enrique gritted his teeth, realizing this situation. No wonder something was off, this was a trafficking group.

"You…" Lucy growled, reaching for her special Keys but Salamander used his magic to stop her, disarming her from using them, the Gate Keys landed in his hand.

"You bastards…" Enrique growled, his fists tightening.

"Gate Keys huh?" Salamander noted, "A Celestial Wizard! I haven't seen those in a long time. But, only the wizard who's contracted to these keys can use them. So they're useless to me." He said before he tossed them out the window. "Whoops, my fingers slipped."

Enrique's teeth tightened against each other, his blood boiling. "You guys leave her alone."

Salamander turned, scoffing, "As if you can do a thing." He said, snapping his fingers as fire whips fly out, striking the teen and tossing him around like a doll.

"Enrique!" Lucy called out to her friend. "You… You're using magic to take advantage of others… You're the worst wizard alive!"

The raven haired teen slowly sits up, wincing in pain as he slowly sits up. He wasn't used to scuffles like this. Sure he has defended himself at times but this? This was a whole different situation. He had to do something.

 _ **Call... forth…**_

Call forth what…? He was left wondering what that voice was.

 _ **Call… forth… the…**_

What was it!? What was it trying to tell him!?

 _ **Call forth the power of the Drago...**_

He slowly looks at the bracelet that was strapped to his wrist. He unconsciously placed his hand over it, a white glow forming before the gem on the bracelet reformed and grew into a small metal 'head' of a white creature almost resembling that of a Tupuxuara.

 _ **Use it well… Power Ranger… As the White Drago Ranger….**_

His eyes slowly widened before glancing at his friend then at the goons. Standing up albeit with some pain, he glared at the men.

"Hey, boss. The kid is getting up." A grunt pointed out, as Salamander and Lucy looked at him.

"I am not letting you harm these girls…"

"And what can you possibly do? You're outclassed." Salamander chuckled.

Enrique glanced at the armlet then at Salamander. His fingers brushed against it, the jaw opening and the eye glowing and dimming, repeating itself. He crossed his left arm, revealing the brace and the image of the 'creature' before he slowly pressed the key. The moment he did, the jaw closed and the eye glowing brightly.

As he did that, a white glow encompassed his body, before the light molded and shifted into what appeared to be armor as it soon died down, surprising the others and shocking Lucy the most.

"En...rique?"

He was wearing a white bodysuit with black triangular markings on the sides of his torso and legs while his arms were inverted of the colors, his wrists had golden bracelets. Around his waist was a golden belt with the symbol of a reptilian foot with three toes. On his feet were white boots with gold trimmings, reaching up above his shin.

Over his shoulders was a shield chest plate while the back part reaches to the middle of his back. Black edges on top of it, three on both shoulders while the edges of the chest plate have gold edges. On the side of his waist was a weapon with the head of the said creature.

Enrique raised his head at them before a golden light began to envelop his head until the light broke apart, revealing an intimidating helmet. The helmet was white with a red visor, it had a sharp jaw line around it, somewhat forming the maw of the dinosaur he represented, along with a simple fin with the eyes of the dinosaur on it, signaling his connection with the creature.

The white armored teen glanced at each person, the blood red visor showing their reflection.

"W-What in the world?!" Salamander gasped.

"Enrique? Is… that you?" Lucy called to him.

"Yeah…" He clenched his hands. "And no one hurts my friend. _No one._ " He could feel his reflex being enhanced, his body feeling stronger than before. It was so new but it felt very amazing.

 _ ***CRASH!***_

All attention went to the side, seeing a hopping egg much to their confusion but a pair of hands got hold of it. And the one holding it was none other than Natsu, "H-Hey…" He panted, looking pale. But as the boat gently rocked, his pale face turned green, "I'm gonna hurl…."

"Natsu?" Lucy and Enrique recognized.

"Hey, I didn't know you were here, Lucy, Enrique." Happy said as they saw him now flying above the hole, with two wings on him. Two freaking wings!

The egg wobbled, trying to get away from Natsu before it stopped... and cracked fully. Pieces of the shell began to fall off before it finally broke free. In Natsu's hands was a small, robotic-like Tupuxuara about the same size as Happy. It roared softly as everyone looked shocked to see the creature.

Natsu's eyes widened upon seeing the creature. So the egg he and Happy found… was… was...

"A Dragon?!" Natsu and Happy cried in unison.

"I… I thought dragons were all dead?" Lucy got out.

The white 'dragon' pecked Natsu's forehead, causing him to release it before it flew around, landing on a certain armored warrior's shoulder, screeching at the men.

"It's not a dragon… This is a dinosaur. Something from where I'm from." The armored warrior explained.

"Geh! I don't care! Get these idiots!" Salamander ordered.

"Happy, you know what to do." Natsu stood up.

"Aye!" Happy saluted before his tail wraps around Lucy's waist and actually lifts her up and begins to fly away. "Hold on tight!"

"W-Wait! What about Natsu and Enrique!"

"I can only carry one person," Happy informed.

"Shoot them down! If they reach the mainland, the council we'll know and we'll be caught!" Salamander ordered, sending a large fireball at the two in the sky.

The armored teen growled as he rushes towards Salamander but the moment he did, he suddenly felt a change in his body, it felt lighter… almost as if… he was made of light. The armored warrior suddenly appeared in front of Salamander, the man seeing his reflection in the blood red visor.

"W-What the-"

Enrique grins under his helmet as he clenched his fist "This is for hurting my friend!" He punched Salamander in the chest.

In the sky, Lucy begins to look around, "Say, Happy! Drop me in the water! I need to get my keys!" She said to Happy.

"But there's something I have to tell you." And just in time as the wings disappear. "My transformation stopped."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" She cried out as the two crashed into the waters below. While she began to swim, Happy landed on a rock.

With Natsu and Enrique, the armored teen rolled away from an attack that Salamander sent as the small dinosaur flew around his new master. He had to thank the armor for increasing his capabilities.

"Take this!" Salamander cried out, about to cast a spell before the boat soon shook violently.

Enrique held on as he glanced out the window, seeing the boat, along with Lucy and Happy, being forced by large tidal waves back to the port!

"Uh… Natsu…" Enrique called out to the teen. "You _may_ want to hold onto something. And you better hold that stomach of yours too." But as he turned, he sees Natsu hanging over the ledge, almost ready to hurl up the food he had earlier. Whatever happened, it was rough on the boat as it soon crashed into the port.

"I'm gonna die…." He said weakly.

For Enrique, he groaned and slowly sat up, rubbing his helmet. "Damn that hurts…" he muttered. He looks at the boat and saw the damage. "Woah…" Several people have gathered around, wondering what happened. He then stood up to see Natsu on top of the ship, glaring down at Salamander, no longer feeling the motion sickness, only a need to fight.

"You… You claim to be a member of Fairy Tail?" Natsu questioned the man.

"What so?" 'Salamander' responded. "Get him damn it!" He ordered his grunts.

Natsu's glare increased as a frown formed. He grabs the red coat before tossing it aside, ready to give it his all. With each grunt that approached him, he easily swats them away like they were nothing before he glared at him, revealing his right arm having a symbol. "My name is Natsu Dragneel! I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard. And I've never seen you before!" He exclaimed.

Hearing this, Lucy's eyes widened, "Fairy Tail…!"

"T-That symbol!" One of the grunts noticed, "This is bad, he's the real deal, Bora!"

"Geh! Don't call me by my real name, you idiot!" He called out, exposed.

"Bora. As in Bora of Prominence," Happy realized, a frown forming. "I heard of him… He was a member of the Titan Nose Guild before being kicked out for bad behavior."

' _Natsu is part of Fairy Tail? No wonder he looked pissed.'_ Enrique realized.

"Say! Enrique!" Natsu called out to him, "How about you help me teach the jerks a thing or two?"

He raised his helmet to the salmon-haired teen then at the goons. He couldn't explain why but he hasn't felt this much thrill of adventure for such a long time. Standing up, he cracked his knuckles, "As long as I teach that Bor-ing guy a lesson for hurting my friend."

Natsu chuckled upon the mocking nickname his new pal gave Bora. "I like you, Enrique. Time to kick some tail!" He grinned, smacking his fits together as flames form on his fists. "We will show you punks who you are messing with! Especially pretending to be Fairy Tail!"

"What do you two plan on doing about it!?" Bora questioned the two before he conjured a spell. "Prominence Typhoon!" A blast of fire was soon shot out. Natsu grinned, standing in front of the blast as the fire soon engulfed him, shocking Enrique and Lucy from this.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out.

Happy didn't seem fazed about it, "Wait for it."

"Gross," Natsu's voice was heard. "I know you're a fire mage, but you could at least learn tastier spells." Within the flames, they all could see Natsu's shadow as the fire soon died down before flowing into his mouth as he actually ate the fire.

Everyone except Happy gawked in total shock. Enrique was one who was shocked the most. ' _He… he actually ate fire!? What the hell!? It should have killed a normal human being!?'_

"Fire won't work on Natsu," Happy informed.

"Now that I have eaten, I'm all revved up!" Natsu grinned.

Enrique shook his head to keep his mind sane instead of wanting to know how it was possible. He _really_ has to get used to this eventually. The White armored teen sighed before he decided to join in on the fight as he looks to his side. "Huh… I wonder what this is." He unsheathed it, revealing some type of small dagger-like sword with the bottom end having the shape of the dinosaur.

"Get him!" One of the grunts shouted as they all charged ahead, ready to attack the young teen, thinking they had a chance.

Enrique took notice, causing him to duck much to his Inner surprise before he blocked a punch with his sword, actually keeping his ground. Whatever metal it was made with, it sure was handy.

He leaps over the next attack before he swipes the dagger but when he did, it shot out light towards some of the thugs, sending them away from him. "Ok… now, this is a really handy dagger." He complimented his new weapon.

He then turned to see more charging at him. He then made a single step before he raced past them. Like light, he just vanished and reappeared, blocking a swift punch before he used the dagger to swipe at them. This gem and armor were giving him a huge power boost! It was amazing!

Natsu, on the other hand, slams his fists together, a symbol of a dragon appearing.

" _Roar of the Fire Dragon!"_ He announced before he began to inhale, almost like he was gathering air but in reality, he wasn't. Putting his hands close to his face, he soon unleashed a breath of fire towards Bora and his goons. All but Bora was burnt by the flames as Bora stood above, on his own flames.

"Guh! Take this!" He shouted, sending rains of fire on the ground, as some hit Natsu as others missed, hit the ground, as some begin to make their way towards Lucy.

"Lucy!" Enrique used the armor's power as he reappeared in front of Lucy and moved her away as the attack hits the ground instead, thanks to the speed of the armor. He really has to thank the armor for helping him. Lucy blinked as she now realized she wasn't hit but she was in her friend's arms while she can see her reflection from his visor. "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah… thank you, Enrique." She thanked.

He sighed with relief as he sets her down before looking back at Natsu who once again ate the fire. "Seriously, this Flame taste as bad as the old food." Natsu huffed.

"H-How… How are you able to even do that?!" Bora demanded.

"Heh, it's my type of magic," Natsu grinned, his fists igniting in flames.

"B-Bora… that spiky salmon hair, scale-like scarf… H-He's the real Salamander!"

"What?!" Lucy gasped. "He's Salamander?"

This seem to horrify Bora, realizing he is against the real Salamander! Natsu literally leaps into the air and delivered a fiery punch, sending the criminal to the ground.

"Enrique! Finish him up! Make it a big bang!" Natsu grinned. "I wanna see your strength."

"Eh?" The White armored ranger looked at Natsu. "Me?"

"Yeah! Come on! Show me a big bang!"

The armored teen looks at Natsu for a moment then at Bora for a moment. Glancing at his dagger for a moment, he slowly raised it as he stares at the blade. Something was calling him to use more of its power and so… he chose to answer its calling. Looking at Bora, he slowly twirls the dagger slowly before increasing the pace, the blade glowing more and more.

"Time to end this then!" He declared before he swipes his blade after twirling it and when he did, dozens of arrows formed behind him…

He then pointed to Bora as the arrows soon flew at him. He tried to block and defend, but the arrows kept coming as he was unable to counter them all. They soon glowed before exploding, sending Bora into the air, defenseless and easy targeted for the final strike.

The ranger's blade suddenly extended as it glowed before he swung it, forming a glowing 'X' that was sent towards Bora. It soon struck him, sending him back into the boat before it was soon engulfed in a large explosion, leaving him and his goons unconscious and burnt.

"That's what you guys get for committing this type of crimes." He said, glancing at the dagger before putting it back.

"Uh… Enrique? I.. think you overdid it." Lucy pointed out.

"Sorry…" He lowered his head with a sigh, "Where I'm from… these type of people have done these type of crimes… believe me. No girl deserves to go through that fate."

"Hey! No need to worry" Natsu grinned, patting his back, "You did great!"

"You're not helping!" Lucy shouted as they soon heard footsteps of many troops heading their way.

"Oh crap!" Natsu panicked. He looks at Lucy but saw Enrique vanished. "He ditched us!?"

"Maybe... He had some reason?" Lucy said, only for Natsu to grab her arm.

"Ah! We have to get out of here before the military find out I did this stuff!" Natsu said as he was dragging Lucy.

"W-Wait to where!?"

"To Fairy Tail, isn't that where you wanted to go to?"

Lucy's eyes widened. To be part of Fairy Tail was her dream but… She glanced back to see the spot her new friend first disappeared. "W-Wait, Natsu."

* * *

In the bridge, footsteps were heard in the empty area but it soon faded, revealing the armored teen as the armor vanished. He panted, taking deep breaths before leaning against the railing. "What just happened anyway…" He muttered, looking at the brace on his left arm. "This… this thing actually turned me into a warrior…"

Sure he knows how to fight since his parents sent him tutors to help him learn. Just remembering left somewhat a distaste to his mouth. He never wanted to take over the family business. He was a traveler who wants to learn the world's past, the wonders of the past. The feeling he had when he fought was a small feeling of thrill. He winced, holding his side from the pain. "Dammit… that still hurts."

"Enrique?" Lucy called out to him softly, as he sees her, Natsu and Happy walk to him.

"Lucy? Natsu? How did you guys find me?"

Lucy pointed to Natsu, "He said he was able to.. 'Smell' you… So we followed him."

"I don't even wanna know how he is able to do that," Enrique sweatdropped before he sighed, "Look, I just needed some air since I am just… trying to adjust to what happened."

"Well, you can do that later. We… should get going before they catch up." Natsu pointed to the several guards racing around the port and soon heading to them.

"W-Wait, you guys want me to come along?"

"Of course!" Natsu beamed, "It's better to have more friends in Fairy Tail after all."

This surprised Enrique upon this. He never had many friends since he has been traveling with his father's employees at excavation sites. It was nice for once… He smiled, "Sure… why not?"

"Awesome!" Natsu grinned, soon grabbing both of their hands as he began to race towards the train station at near supersonic speeds, "Off we go before we get into trouble again!" He cried out.

* * *

 _In another location, the wizard from the alley was waiting for his results but there was no luck. He growled, using a spell to check on it, only to see that his efforts were all for naught! The Gem did find its user and brought it to this world, but he forgot to add in another spell to bring the user here! All his work was for nothing since the user could be anywhere in reality!_

 _Suddenly, he heard his door crack for a moment. He blinked as he turns to it, now seeing the door with a large dent as if_ something _was trying to get in._

" _Who's there?"_

 _His question was answered when the door was busted open, the intruder being a black armored-like knight with a shield and ax on its back. The armor was black as the night with glowing blue orbs on some parts of its body._

" _W-Who are you?" He questioned, only for the black knight to grab ahold of him and lift him up._

" _ **Where is it?"**_

" _W-Where's… what?"_

" _ **The sacred Drago Gem and the Drago Egg!"**_

 _The sorcerer flinched looking away, "I-I have… no idea what you're... Talking about…"_

" _ **Its trail started here!"**_ _He pointed the ax at him. "_ _ **Tell me what you did with it or I will execute you.**_ **"**

 _He flinched once more, "S-Sorry! B-But.. I used a spell… to find it's user… The Gem is gone…" The black knight tossed the man to the wall as he raised his ax. "No please!"_

 _The black knight swung his ax but stopped, only hitting the wooden wall. The knight looks at the door for a moment, "_ _ **It's here…"**_ _He pulled the ax out of the wooden wall._

" _I-It's… here?"_

 _The knight walks out of the building, ignoring the damage it made as he grabs three vials from his side and tossed them to the ground. The contents glowed before they boiled and began to form three onyx colored, humanoid reptiles with hook-like claws and a scale-like body. Their heads had slits for eyes while spikes were on their heads._

" _ **Track down the gem, it cannot be in the wielder's hands anymore!"**_

 _The reptiles hissed in obedience before they all leap onto the roofs of the buildings, beginning their search in the night. The knight then left, vanishing into the darkness._

* * *

Morning has dawned in the town as Natsu were leading the two fellow teens to the Fairy Tail Guild. Happy was walking with them as the metal Tupuxuara was on top of Enrique's head, perched as its wings acted like arms for it to sit. Natsu tried to touch the creature but it only screeched at him.

"Geez… this dragon sure is unfriendly.." Natsu huffed. "I bet it can't even breath fire…."

"It can't," Enrique chuckled.

"Pfft… What kind of dragon doesn't breathe fire? Looks to be a weakling…" He scoffed.

The metal Tupuxuara swung its wings at Natsu, forming a miniature whirlwind that sent him into a barrel. "I did not expect that…" Enrique gaped. A Tupuxuara wasn't even able to make a whirlwind but the one on his head did.

"Ugh…. lousy dumb dragon…" He groaned, legs twitching from the fall.

"It just made a whirlwind," Happy noted as he grabbed another piece of fish but the moment he brought it out, the metal Tupuxuara snatched it and swallowed it whole, ending it with a belch. "H-Hey! That was my fish!"

The metal Tupuxuara squawked, as it soon flew over and landed on Lucy's arm, snuggling in them happily as it soon fell asleep in her embrace. "Heh, looks like it likes me too." Lucy giggled.

"It's a Tupuxuara, they eat fish," Enrique explained. "There used to be tons around 79 million years ago."

"There were more dragons like these?" Natsu said, standing back up.

"Pretty much," he shrugged. "They dominantly live by the ocean since, to them, they can gather as much fish for them to eat."

"I'm hiding my fish," Happy said.

"So, how far is the guild, Natsu?" Lucy questioned.

"Ah, we are almost there," He beamed until they soon came across the place he was leading them to. Lucy and Enrique couldn't help but be amazed by the building. The building consists of three floors and incorporated several architectonic styles that Enrique recognizes. It took the shape of a pagoda with each floor being smaller than the one below. The roofs had extremely long, arched tiles lined up with one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof topping, the summit sat a simple round dome.

"Whoa…" Enrique said in awe.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy says.

Natsu grinned, walking to the doors and smashing them wide open, "I'M HOME!" He cried out within the guild. Some of the fellow guild members greeted Natsu and Happy while Lucy and Enrique walked into the building, amazed upon the place.

"There you go making trouble again!" A guild member said to Natsu.

"You half destroyed Harge-" However the mage couldn't finish as he was kicked in the face by Natsu, sending him flying from his table.

"What!?" Lucy and Enrique gaped.

"That info about the Salamander was a lie wasn't it?!" Natsu shouted to the member he kicked.

Hearing this made the guild member shout back, "I was I supposed to know?! I just told you some rumors that have been around!"

"What did you say!?"

"You wanna go!?"

Before Lucy and Enrique knew it, the two males began to fight as tables were sent everywhere. And in near moments the whole guild began to fight with one another, causing chaos and attacks to fly everywhere.

"Did… we just join the wrong guild?" Enrique questioned. This was almost like those bar fights he saw in the movies and TV shows back home except no one here is drunk. Even Happy was sent flying in the chaos as the two just watched.

"We've actually made it to Fairy Tail," Lucy says happily.

"More like running into a large fight you see in your average day bar…" Enrique deadpanned.

"So Natsu's back?" A young man said. The two took notice of the young man who looks to be around their age with no shirt on, a necklace and the Fairy Tail mark on his right pectoral and his expression showed that of anger but the one thing that caused Lucy to yelp in shock was the fact that the young man… only has his boxers on.

"Dude put on some pants!" Enrique shouted as Lucy covers her eyes.

"AH! CRAP!" He cried out, not even realizing it.

"Seems that I wasn't the only one to notice he didn't have his clothes on," A feminine voice said. Enrique and Lucy glance at the source but the moment they did, Enrique's jaw dropped slightly as a blush rose on his cheeks.

On the stool was a woman with an ample bust, slightly tan skin with long brown hair that reaches down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a pair of capri pants with two bands hanging on each leg, a light pink belt hanging loosely around the waist and high heeled sandals. Even more was the light blue bikini top she was wearing as she held onto a barrel of wine.

"Hm? Who are you two?" She asked them, "Did Natsu drag in strangers again?"

Enrique turned away to hide his blush while Lucy just watched in disbelief upon how much she was drinking. Lucy looks back at the fighting crowd as a dust cloud was literally seen, "Is there not a single serious wizard in this place?" She whined.

"Oh? Newcomers?" The two look to see a young girl that Lucy recognizes. The young woman has long white hair with curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest as her body figure was similar to Lucy's. A short upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She was wearing a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt, the chest adorned by a large pink bow with similar colored trimmings along with wearing high-heeled shoes.

"Ah, Mirajane!" Lucy said with excitement while Enrique turned away once again. If Enrique had to admit it, the girls are very beautiful. "It's so wonderful to finally meet you!"

"Heh, it's nice to meet you two." She smiled before noticing the dinosaur, "Well, what's this cute thing?"

"A-A Tupuxuara…" Enrique stuttered slightly.

"Hmm.. odd name. But it's very cute." Mirajane smiled, handing the dinosaur some fish.

The metal reptile began to devour the fish in minutes, each one being eaten whole like it was nothing for its small size. Once satisfied it squawked in delight. Just as it was about to eat the last fish, the same spiky haired teen from before crashed down but the mortifying part was that Natsu had those boxers around his finger.

"KYAAH!" Lucy yelped as she quickly covers her eyes while Enrique had to shut his own eyes closed.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Enrique yelled, his eyes kept shut from this.

"Damn it Natsu! Give me my shorts back!" The teen growled.

Punches were literally sent everywhere as the metal dinosaur saw its lunch squashed by their feet. If one was able to tell in its blood red eyes… it. Was. _pissed._

It flew to the crowd and did the one thing it needed to do. It unleashed a whirlwind that sent tables flying, even the drinks right at the fighting crowd, each item hitting them and knocking them down to the ground. When the dust cleared… the people groaned as some were hanging upside down on some tables or pillars.

"Your pet is strong." Mirajane noted, "Though… you only just brought worse troubles now."

"E-Eh?" Enrique blinked before a chill ran down his spine, causing him to see the members all angry.

"Who did that?" Many of the members said in unison as they soon glared upon Enrique and the dino that was now perched on his head.

"U-Uh…" He slowly pointed at his dino who stared blankly at them with its red eyes.

" _ **What in the world is going on?!"**_ A loud, booming voice sounded off as a giant shadow began to form behind the other guild members.

"A giant!?" Lucy and Enrique yelped in fear.

Many of the members flinch in fear, some backing away or hiding…. Except for Natsu. "Hahaha! What's wrong? Scared to face me? Heh, guess I win this ma-"

Before he finished, the 'giant' stomped onto Natsu, causing Enrique and Lucy to squeak.

"Oh, you were here, Master?" Mirajane said happily.

" **Yes."**

"Wait, Master!?" Lucy repeated in disbelief.

The 'giant' looked to the two as he approached them, towering over them like they were ants before steam began to pour out from his nose. Steam began to surround him before the shadow vanished, replaced by a… dwarf?

"EEEHHHH!?" The two teens gasped in total shock.

"Please to meet you two. I'm Master Makarov." He introduced.

"As in the Guild Master of Fairy Tail!" Lucy realized.

"That is correct. Apologies, these children of mine can always be a handful." He bowed to them. The guild master then turns and jumps flips upwards towards the second floor… hitting his head against the railing and landing on his back. But still, manages to stand up and look professional as he clears his throat.

"You've gone and done it again you rascals! Look at this paperwork the council sent me!" Makarov yells as he presents a large stack of papers in his left hand. "All you fools do is make the council angry at me!" Just as he was about to blow his top off, "However…" The papers soon catch on fire. "Screw the council!" he tossed the ball of fire aside, making Natsu leap into the air to eat it.

"Listen up! Magic is an unreasonable power but is born from reason! It is not some miraculous ability, it is the combination of the spirit that flows within us." he stated. "With the spirit that flows within nature itself, incarnated into physical form!"

' _Just like the gem…'_ Enrique muttered, glancing at the metal brace on his wrist that held the gem. Was the power that was given to him a reason? The spirit that flows within him that gave form into that armor?

"It takes a strong mind and focuses! In fact, magic is the pouring out of one's entire soul! One cannot progress in the way of magic by being mindful of the watchful eye from above! Be not afraid of those fools on the council and follow the path you believe in! That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!"

The guild members cheer happily as they all do the same Fairy Tail pose along with Makarov as they soon begin to help rebuild what was trashed. Makarov soon jumped off and landed near the bar.

"Sorry about all that. Had to do something to get them to remember their place." Makarov said, "So, what brings you, two youngsters, here?"

"I would like to join Fairy Tail! It is what I always wanted to do since I arrived here!" Lucy beamed.

"Ah, and what of you, young man?"

"H-Huh? Me?" He looks at Makarov after getting out of his train of thought. "Well... " He rubbed the back of his head, thinking about the offer. To him, the guild was a strange bunch but it seemed they all act like family… who tend to fight a lot. But he also wanted to find a way home. Lucy seemed the most excited about it and how she mentioned them sounded like it was something worth joining. And yet… should he accept the offer as well? He doesn't have a place to go to and he is already here…

He took a deep breath for a moment to relax and hold those thoughts for now. "Um… sure… I don't mind. If my friend is gonna be part of this guild then count me in," He said, pointing at his chest with a thumb.

Makarov nodded, "Very well. Mirajane can help you out with the rest." He informed them, as he flinched, looking to his cup of beer as the dinosaur began to guzzle it down as he chuckled, "What a unique creature you have there."

"Hehe, sorry about that," Enrique apologized as the dinosaur flew back to the top of his head. He chuckled as Enrique gently pets the metal Tupuxuara but for Makarov he saw the diamond-colored brace with the white gem embedded on it, causing the old man to widen his eyes slightly before regaining his composure.

"Master Makarov, you okay? You look like you saw a ghost," Mirajane noticed.

"I'm fine, Mirajane." He reassured before smiling, "Just help them with their initiation to the guild." He said as she nodded and let them follow her, once gone his smile vanished, _'To think… Someone would have found that Gem…. but if it's here then the legends of its return are true… Dark days are coming soon…'_ He said in his thoughts. He was told of the old stories, how 5 great warriors using the spirits of ancient creatures that once roamed before dragons. Stopping a great evil that nearly took over but at a cost… the gems were lost for centuries, _years_ for such a long time. The possibility of being shattered into oblivion after that great battle. To think… there is a gem that finally appeared intact after so long with the Great White Tupuxuara with its new master.

He was gonna need a bigger guild home once that month arrives… and lots of fish… great.

With the three, Mirajane stamped Lucy's right hand, the Fairy Tail being a pink color. The blonde was excited, admiring her own Guild Mark, showing her proof she was part of Fairy Tail.

"With this, you're now officially a member of Fairy Tail." Mirajane smiled.

"This is so cool, I'm part of Fairy Tail now!" Lucy beamed.

Mirajane smiled as she turned to Enrique, "So, what color do you want and where do you want it?"

"Um… white. On my left hand." He answered. Mirajane smiled as she stamps the top of his left hand.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Enrique." She smiled at him.

"T-Thanks,Mirajane,mentioned" he said with a flustered look upon seeing her smile.

"Hehe, you're welcome. Though, you will have to find a place to stay right now. We don't have any available rooms to give to you." Mirajane informed.

…

Crap. He didn't think of that the moment he ended up here. Oh great… this is just great! "I forgot about that… I've been traveling and only using a tent…

"Well, I could help find us someplace to stay? I still have some Jewels for some place to stay." Lucy offered.

"Eh?" He turned to Lucy who seems to be embarrassed to make the offer. "You want to help me…?"

Lucy smiled and nodded, "It's the least I can do for you helping me out with that Bora guy."

"W-Well…" He scratched his cheek. This was surprising for him since no one else offered to help him out but Lucy was willing to help out. Thinking it would be rude to decline, he looks at her, "A-Alright. Thanks, Lucy."

Lucy smiled as the two set out first to find a place to stay. The town was crowded as they kept looking, but it was also very interesting to see the culture of this place. Maybe when he's not at the guild, he'll walk around and explore more? He was always fascinated with new places.

"You seem to enjoy the city, Enrique," Lucy noted.

"Hehehe, sorry. I'm just always fascinated with culture. I always want to know what the past was like for certain places."

Lucy giggled, mention that." She smiled, "I personally loves books…. Especially novels. I used to read them all the time in my family's library."

"Really? I didn't know you are into books." He noted. "What about your family?"

She flinched as she looks away.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked.

"It's alright…." she said softly then smiled, "Let's keep looking."

"Uh… okay?" He wondered if it was a touchy subject for Lucy. It makes him wonder what happened for her not to talk about it?

"Say, I was wondering what inspired you to the whole archaeologist and paleontologist stuff?" Lucy asked, curious.

"Ah, well it first started when I found this as a kid," He gestured to the necklace that held the ancient, sharp tooth. "I found this when I went with my parents to their travels of excavations. It belonged to an apex predator. Since then I always wanted to learn more of the ancient past, it brought so much knowledge… I wanted to travel around the world just to show people the findings of their cultures of the past."

"Sounds like it was your dream."

A small frown formed, "If you can call it that…"

"Eh?"

"My parents... " He huffed, "They wanted me to take over the family business but personally, I didn't want to. I wanted to travel around the world and study more of the ancient past instead of being some stupid heir to the company."

"Wait… you are from a high-class family? You don't look like one."

"These clothes are my preferred style," He explained, "But I didn't want any of that 'treated like an heir' stuff. I wanted to be normal instead of an heir. It was my choice, my decision and I am sure they are still mad about it."

Lucy frowned softly before she soon brought him into a soft hug, _'Believe me… I can relate to how you feel Enrique….'_ She thought to herself softly.

"Uh… Lucy? Why are you hugging me?"

She smiled letting go of him, "No reason. Just felt like you needed one."

"Okay?" He blinked in confusion before Lucy noticed a building, allowing her to be able to change the subject.

"Hey how about that place!" she suggested. She then looked at the price and smiled, "This has two rooms and is very cheap! What do you think?"

"Hmm… it's better than nothing," He smiled. "At least it is 15 minutes from the Guild."

She smiled as she soon entered the apartment, as they find the owner and rent the rooms. Along the way, they had to set up rules knowing they will be sharing the apartment and they were both opposite genders so rules were needed in their new place. They soon walk up as they reach their room, "Woah! This looks amazing!" She said happily.

"Right about that," He chuckled as he removed his white jacket and bag before he fell onto the carpet. "It has been a long while since I ever last felt carpet…" He sighed with relief. "I had to deal with dirt, rocks, ice, even mud during the excavation travels… and this is just what I need."

"Heh, guess we both need time to clean up." Lucy chuckled, "Go ahead. I need to unpack anyways."

"Thanks," He nodded before he stands back up and walks into the bathroom. He sighs as he looks at the brace on his arm. Removing it from his wrist, he places the item by the sink before taking a much needed shower. As he showers, it allowed himself to have a clear mind. He opens his eyes a bit, ' _Maybe ending up here was a way to get away from all that was happening at home…'_ He thought. ' _Maybe… maybe it isn't so bad ending up here…'_

While he does miss home, he was starting to like this place. He met two good friends but for Natsu… well that guy had a fire, no pun intended. Natsu was the type of guy he can't withstand the sight, thought, or riding in a vehicle. Even knowing a dragon in the past too! Especially that… fire magic he did. To the raven-haired teen, it was crazy to witness that guy eat fire, literally.

For Lucy… well, she was a very kind and caring girl. When he told her about his status and wanted to be treated normal, Lucy seemed to understand fully to his surprise. They became friends and helped each other out. And she made him feel at ease and just…. She just…..

He then flinched as the metal dinosaur soon flopped into the water, squawking happily as it bathed in the tub. Splashing around and swimming inside it as water splashed around, hitting his face.

"Hey, I thought I locked the bathroom?" He said before noticing the window by the upper wall. "Oh… smart dino."

It squawked at him as it continued to swim as if it was waiting for him to join in the water. He chuckled as he pets the metal reptile. "Maybe being here with Fairy Tail won't be so bad after all." He smiled.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well! That is the first chapter and the start of the new Ranger's adventure folks! I hoped you all enjoy this chapter. What will happen next for our ranger and how will he be able to handle everything in the new world? We just have to find out soon. Don't forget to check out my other stories and I will see you all in the next time! See ya and stay in the shadows! And also look forward to the season finale of my story **Remnants of Desires (Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY).**


	2. Chapter 2: A Monkey, Drones, and a Stega

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I am back with the second chapter of my Power Rangers story! I am so glad you all enjoyed the first chapter of the story. I read some reviews and some of you made some good points about our hero learning some Light Magic. You guys are very welcome to make some suggestions to how he should learn the Light Magic as well as the abilities to help him when he is in the White Ranger armor. Anyways, don't forget to check out my other stories as well. Now with that being said, let us begin the second chapter!

Power up!

' _Thought'_

* * *

 _Within the waters of a nearby small town, several kids begin to play with the marine life, enjoying their time as their families watch them from afar. Many were enjoying their time together as the ocean waters drift onto the shore._

 _For a small group of kids as they were playing in the water, they kicked their feet in the water to swim but as they did, a reddish yellow 'rock' floated onto the surface, slowly drifting passed them..._

" _Hm? What's this?" One kid asked, picking up the 'rock', "Mommy! I found some funny rock!" He called out to his mother, running over to her with it._

" _Hm?" The kid's mother took notice. "Where did you find it?"_

" _It popped up from the water." The kid answered. "Can I keep it?"_

" _I'm not so sure," she answered._

" _Please!?"_

 _She sighed but smiled, "Alright. But don't lose it, okay?"_

" _Okay!" The kid picks up the rock and placed it in a sand bucket but it was unaware of a very small crack formed on its side._

 _It was no rock…_

 _In another location, the black knight was staring at the city from the cliff side. It has been a long while since he last woke up. To think so much time has passed since his creation in this world by those cursed gems. He now will have one mean to erase the gems and their creations from this world._

 _One gem remains active and the two main beasts are at large, no pun intended. There is no doubt that the gem found its wielder while the creature found its new Master._

 _Which means only one remains to find before he does. The Hovering Stega. His troops have already begun their search for the gem since its activation. No matter what, he was gonna finish what his lord started. He was the reason to who he is now._

" _I won't fail you my task," the knight vowed. "The last gem will be shattered for the Tree of Life shall be mine."_

* * *

 **The White Dragon of Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Monkey, the Drones, and a Stega**

Morning soon rose as it's soft beams entered Enrique's room. He yawned softly before stretching, noticing the metal dinosaur curled up on his bed, asleep soundly… and oddly enough it looked to have grown a bit over night….. Eh, might just be his imagination.

"Huh… guess it must be nothing," he shrugged before getting out of bed to get himself ready for today. He still remembered what happened yesterday. Not only he ended up in this world of magic but he gained some form of power of the dinosaur. It was still unbelievable.

Glancing at his wrist that held the brace and gem, he looks back at the Tupuxuara. "What do you think?" He asked, only to see it look at him with a blank stare. "Didn't think so…" he sighed.

Leaving his room, he walks to Lucy's door and knocks, showing his manners. "Lucy, are you awake?" He called out.

She opened the door, already in her outfit as she smiles, "Morning Enrique. What's up?"

"Just seeing if you were awake is all," The raven haired teen answered. "We wouldn't want to miss our second day in Fairy Tail."

"Heh, of course. Sides, we need to look at the Request Board if we wanna get some money." She smiled, closing her door.

"Request Board?" He blinked as the two were heading to the Guild base.

"Mhm. It's the place where the jobs for the Guild is listed. I take it, you don't know much about guilds?" She questioned him.

"Not a single clue," he admitted.

"It's fine." She smiled, "Basically, people make jobs for us as we go out and finish them. They can arrange for many things, from treasure hunting, monster slaying, and even some small ones like helping a village. We then finish the jobs and get paid upon how much they put out." She explained to him.

"Ah, I get it now," he nodded in understanding. To him, it almost sounded like those quests in video games or stuff from novels. "So basically we choose a task and then we simply complete it to get a payment?"

"Mhm. Though, we only get D to A ranks. S rank is only for the top members of the guild." She informed before they saw the building of Fairy Tail. "Looks like we're here. Come on," she motioned her friend to follow as the entered the building.

They saw familiar faces once again as Natsu was staring at the request board. "Hey, Natsu! We forgot to tell you Enrique and I joined Fairy Tail" Lucy greeted.

"You did? That's nice Luigi," Natsu said while staring at the board.

"It's Lucy!" She yelled in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah. Good for you too, Henry."

"Oi! It's Enrique, not Henry!" The raven-haired teen corrected with annoyance.

"Hmm... Say, aren't there any good missions? All of these stink!" Natsu asked the person nearby.

"Ooh, how about this one!" Happy pointed.

Natsu looks at the sigh in question, his eyes seeing jewel signs. "160,000 jewels for subduing some thieves! Now that's what I'm talking about!" He takes the request until they heard a child-like voice.

"Hasn't my dad come back yet?" They turned to the bar to see a young boy who was talking to Master Makarov who was having a drink.

"You're getting annoying Romeo." Makarov looks at the boy. "If you're the son of a wizard then believe in him and wait patiently at home."

"But he said he'd come back in three days and he hasn't come home in a week!"

"You forget, he has to do these missions. And they're very dangerous. It takes a time to complete them, you should know that by now." Makarov said to him. "The job was at Mt. Hakobe."

"It's not that far away! Go out and look for him!" Romeo yells impatiently.

"Your old man is a wizard! And there ain't a wizard in this guild who can't take care of himself! Just go on home."

"I HATE YOU!" Romeo cried out, hitting the master before running out of the guild. "STUPID OLD MAN!"

Seeing this made Enrique's eyes soften, "That was harsh for him to say that to the poor kid…"

"Yes but Master is actually very worried," Lucy and Enrique look to see Mirajane who was cleaning some dishes. The two flinched when the loud sound of a punch was heard, causing the two to see that Natsu left a dent in the board as he leaves the guild.

"Geez! What the heck Natsu?" One guild member questioned him. Natsu ignored them as he leaves.

"What just happened…?" Enrique asked Mirajane.

"Natsu is like Romeo you see…"

"Huh?"

"Natsu had no parents. He was abandoned then raised by Igneel, the Fire Dragon." Mirajane finished.

"What!? So the name Igneel he mentioned…" Lucy uttered.

"He was basically his adopted father…." Mirajane nodded softly. "But… one day, he vanished. Natsu has been searching for him for several years now…. But with no success…"

"He has a lot of hope in searching for the one who raised him," Enrique said, feeling pity but also respect for the fellow teen. He looks at Lucy for a moment, "You think we should help him out?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah.." She agreed. "Let's go get Natsu. But first, we are gonna need a carriage."

"Eh?"

* * *

 _The reddish rock from before remained in the bucket the child carried home. He was humming to himself as the rock he was carrying was a little heavy._

" _Hehe! I can't wait to see what this thing truly is." The kid smiled. "And it's a bit heavy…"_

 _Just as he continued further, he tripped as the rock rolled out of the bucket. "Ah! Oh no!" The kid cried out, chasing after the rock, but was unable to as it smacked against the hard ground, cracking._

 _He frantically rushes to it as he checks the damage and noticed something strange. There was a hole and there was actually something inside the 'rock'._

" _Hm?" He blinked as he carefully takes away a small piece and surprisingly it snapped off as if… the rock was actually an egg. As he got a closer look, he noticed the egg moved as a small metal creature crawled out of it. It was magenta with gold spikes on it's back, as it roared softly, but very cutely too._

" _Wah!" The kids' eyes brighten as he picked up the creature and began to head back home, "Mom! Mom! You'll never guess what I found out!" He called out to his mother._

" _What is it dear?"_

 _The boy gently hefted up the small creature, the latter roaring softly. "The rock was an egg! Can we keep it?"_

" _Oh, my… First just a rock, now this creature?" The mother gasped, looking at the metal creature as it sneezed cutely, causing her to giggle, "Alright. But you must take very good care of it."_

" _Yay!" He turns the creature to him. "I'm gonna name you Spiky!"_

 _The creature blinked, its tail swaying left and right._

 _What the two did not know was that it will grow into a very big creature._

* * *

The next day arrived as the three were on their way to Mt. Hakobe. The sun shines brightly in a cloudless sky, riding up the road is a carriage being pulled by a purple boar-like animal. Inside was Natsu, Lucy, and Enrique

"Why are you here?" Natsu asks as the wizard looked like he wasn't enjoying the ride at all.

"Why not? Anyway you can't handle transportation, can you? There's so much pity for you.." Lucy says having joined as they ride in the carriage.

"What's that supposed to mean?" A very weak Natsu says.

"Oh, nothing," Lucy says before noticing her first friend looking out the window, seeing the sky.

"Sides, we don't have much to do. Might as well help out." Enrique informed as he stared at the sky.

"This sucks…" Natsu whined. "I'm gonna hurl…"

"Not in here!" Enrique yelled. "I don't wanna know what happens if you puked in this carriage. Either burn us or lose your lunch on us."

Lucy looks down at Natsu who is too sick to notice as just then the carriage stops.

"We've arrived?" Lucy blinked.

"Well that was fast." Enrique noted.

All of a sudden Natsu shoots straight up like he was suddenly revived, "We've stopped!" Natsu yells happily as he breathes a small torrent of flame from his mouth and he and Happy dance around.

"That's a little over exaggerating don't you think?" Enrique deadpanned while the metal Dino nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, but we can't go any further." The driver of the carriage informed them.

The group open the back door of the carriage and find themselves in what looks like a ferocious snow storm as Happy is forced to hang onto the door so he doesn't get blown away while the metal Tupuxuara clings onto Enrique's head as they look at where they've stopped.

"Wait…What the heck!?" Lucy yells out.

"You gotta be kidding me!?" Enrique gawked. They just stopped in the middle of a snowstorm!?

"Well, where did you expect us to go? We were heading to Mt Hakobe." Natsu reminded before he was the first to walk ahead.

Lucy and Enrique whined before they began to follow the wizard. As they were trudging through the snow, it was getting worse for their search for Macao. While Natsu was apparently unaffected by the snow, Lucy and Enrique were not.

"It's freezing! I know this is a mountain and all but it's summer! There's something not right about this!" Lucy whines.

"No kidding! This defies the rules of nature!" Enrique added.

"That's what you guys get for wearing thin clothing," Natsu said.

"Why aren't you affected?! You have no shirt under that vest!"

"Cause I am a Fire Dragon Slayer." Natsu reminded, "How could you forget my Magic, Luigi?"

"Its Lucy!" Lucy corrected with annoyance as she tried to grab Natsu's muffler but couldn't pull it away. "I need that muffler!"

"Why didn't you even tell us about this mountain being cold!" Enrique asked, zipping up his jacket to _try_ to keep himself warm as the metal Tupuxuara's head popped out from the coat.

"You didn't ask," Natsu answered.

Lucy whined until an idea pops up. "That's it!" She reaches for one of her Celestial Keys that appear to have the hands of a clock. "Gate of the Clock, I open thee! Horologium!" She announced before she swings her key, creating a magic circle as then forms what appears to be a grandfather-like clock which then sprouts thin arms and stubby legs and a head from above.

"Ooh, a clock," Natsu said as they saw Lucy inside the clock with a blanket around her to keep her warm.

"'I'm not coming out until we get some place warm!' She says," The Clock said, speaking for Lucy.

"Hey wait, where's the Tupuxuara?" Enrique looked under his jacket but noticed it on top of Lucy's head. "Lucky reptile."

"'It squawked'" The Clock said. The raven haired teen rolls his eyes as he shivered.

"Why'd you guys come with me?" Natsu asked as they noticed Lucy speaking up behind the clock.

"She's wondering 'What job did Macao come here to do?'"

Natsu frowned softly, "He's here to finish off some Vulcan." He informed them.

"What's a Vulcan?" Enrique asked.

"It's magical creature. They're very dangerous and strong… Though… they possess on something? I don't remember what they do…" Natsu said, confused by his own words.

"She says, 'she wants to go home'," The Clock said.

"And I say, 'Go right ahead'," Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

Once walking a few steps, Natsu began to shout, "Macao! Are you here!"

Seeing this caused Enrique to quickly stop him, "Dude, not so loud. Are you trying to cause an avalanche!?"

"Macao!" Natsu shouted out, only for them to receive a rumbling noise.

"'W-What was that?' She asked in fear." The clock said.

A small ball of snow fell between Enrique and Natsu before they look up, only to see a gorilla-like creature with a pointed head coming right at them, ready to crush them.

"A Vulcan!" Natsu recognized before tackling Enrique as they avoided its fists.

"Wait, that's a Vulcan?! It looks like a giant monkey!" Enrique gawked.

The Vulcan growled, rushing at the two before smacking them away. It huffed before sniffing, only to turn to where Lucy was. It soon began to… drool?

"'W-Why is it looking at me like that?' She asks." The clock said.

The Vulcan grinned as it rushed over, picking up the clock, but looking at Lucy as it began to drool as well as blushing from her. This monster was nothing but a perverted freak!

"A human woman!" The Vulcan said.

"So it can talk," Natsu noted.

"'Who cares? Now rescue me!' She says" Horolgium quoted as the Vulcan carries them away.

"We have to go after that overgrown gorilla!" Natsu declared.

"Technically it is considered a monkey," Enrique corrected.

"Who cares? Let's just save Lucy!" Natsu declared, igniting his fists as he charged at the Vulcan, full speed.

"Hey wait for me!"

* * *

 _Back in Magnolia, in the streets some people were giving glanced at the young boy as he was smiling. Why were they glancing at him?_

 _Well it was because of the creature he was giving a walk. The young boy wanted to do more with his new pet, smiling as they walked though the creature wasn't on a leash. He tried, but it chewed through it easily._

" _So, where do you wanna go, Spiky?" the boy asked the metal creature. The metal creature didn't give a glance as it was chewing on a shrub. The boy chuckled happily, "I know! Let's go to the Fairy Tail guild! They're the best people out there, and I'm sure they know what you are."_

 _It gave a glance as it was chewing on the plants in its mouth, almost like a cow. "Come on!" He picks up the creature. "Man, you really are heavy."_

* * *

Back in Mt. Hakobe, within a cave, the Vulcan dancing around happily as Lucy was still in the clock along with the metal Tupuxuara.

"'Why'd this have to happen to me? And what's with this monkey? It's too hyper!' She says…" Horologium said as he covers his eyes.

The Vulcan pressed its face against the glass, steam coming from its nose. "A woman!" It cheered.

Lucy begins to shake but she began to notice the Celestial Spirit began to fade, showing its time limit is up, no pun intended. "Horologium, don't vanish on me!" She said in fear.

"It is time. I fare thee well!" The spirit said as he disappeared.

"I want an extension! An extension!" Lucy demanded but for the Vulcan it seemed excited.

"Woman! Woman!" The Vulcan cried out, grabbing Lucy as he drooled, and began to pucker up to kiss her.

It however forgot to realize the Tupuxuara was in top of her head when the clock faded. It screeched as it unleashed its whirlwind attack on it, sending it flying as it hits its head against an icicle. The Vulcan cried in pain, letting go as Lucy began to fall, but she stopped as she looked to see the metal dinosaur holding her up before it gently set her down.

"Thanks!" Lucy thanked the dinosaur. It nodded as it flew on top of her head, staring at the Vulcan.

The Vulcan quickly got back up, glaring at the winged dinosaur. Smoke coming out of its nose however…

"Hey you gorilla!" Natsu's voice was heard. They took notice of the wizard… _but_ he slips on the icy floor and slides past them, crashing into a wall.

Lucy's jaw dropped upon Natsu's terrible entrance. "That had to hurt…" Lucy saw Enrique who winced from what happened to Natsu as he carefully tries to walk knowing he didn't want to make the same mistake Natsu did.

"I blame the ice!" Natsu argued as he was upside down. He then focuses on the Vulcan. "Alright you gorilla, where's Macao!"His questioned seemed to confused the Vulcan. "Do you even understand me?! You know, Macao! A human man!"

"Man?" The Vulcan repeated.

"Yeah! So where did you hide him!" Natsu asked again.

"No! No man! Me want Woman!" The Vulcan growled, stomping the ground in a fuss.

"Uh... Natsu, I don't think this is even working," Enrique gulped. "Don't get me wrong but that monkey… I think is basically a perverted one."

"It's an overgrown gorilla!" Natsu said before looking back at the Vulcan. "So where is Macao!"

"No Men! Woman!" The Vulcan stomped, "Get rid of men…." He glared at the two.

"Okay, you just made that monkey to an angry one!" Enrique panicked.

"Who cares! Let's beat the answers out of it!" Natsu's fists ignited in flames.

The raven-haired teen sighed as the gem on his brace glowed, forming the changer as the jaw opened. "Let's do this! White Ranger, Drago Power!" Crossing his left arm, he quickly pressed the key, the jaw closing. A white light surrounded his body before it died down revealing his armor. Then golden light wrapped around his head before it shattered to reveal his intimidating helmet. Luckily he practiced the day before they came to the mountain.

"Weird bird man! Bird Man go away!" The Vulcan cried out, striking the ground and sending a ripple of snow, ice and the ground towards him.

"Woah!" The two stumbled from the ground before they refocused on the Vulcan who was rushing towards them. The ranger rolled away while Natsu did the same as they were now behind it.

"Use that arrow thing!" Natsu advised.

"Gotcha!" His ally nodded before he grabbed his Drago Sword and twirls his blade to create the arrows. "Fire!" He pointed at the Vulcan.

The arrows shot out, striking the Vulcan enough to stun him. Natsu took this opportunity to ignite his fists and struck the Vulcan into the wall… But it soon came back, only angrier.

"Hold on, that thing is gonna pay for trying to take me!" Lucy frowned, reaching for her keys, "Open! Gate of the Bull!" She shouted out. What came from the seal this time was a humanoid bull, carrying a large axe and was barely wearing much as it's muscles flexed.

"A cow?" Natsu, the White Ranger, and the Vulcan blinked in confusion.

"No you idiots, a bull!" Lucy yells out.

"Moo! It's so good to be here… And also…" He then turned to Lucy and had the same lovestruck look as the Vulcan, "It's also nice to see yooou again, Miss Lucy…"

The Drago Ranger's eyebrow twitches under his helmet. ' _Oh god… another pervert…'_

"Not now Taurus. Just finish this Vulcan off!" She pointed to it.

The Vulcan through, glared at the bull, "Woman, mine. Bull die…"

Taurus glared back, "Oh… Them's fighting words, you Moooook." He said, drawing out his very large axe.

The Ranger sighed heavily. This really was a strange place after all… great… "Let's just help the Taurus," The White Ranger sighed.

"You Mooook's back off too. He's mine…" Taurus declared. "Nobody touches Miss Luuuucy but me!"

The Taurus charges towards the Vulcan who easily dodged the attack while Natsu and the White Ranger stared before looking back at Lucy.

"You have a strange Zodiac, Lucy," The White Ranger said.

"Tell me about it…" She sighed, "But I can't just get rid of him…. He was a present from my mother after all… Along with the other Zodiac Celestial Gate keys I have…" She said softly.

The White Ranger took notice of her faint expression, wondering if something happened in her family. But he didn't want to bring up bad memories to a friend so he decided to push that thought aside for now.

The two male fighters chose to charge in the fight to help Taurus as the white Ranger leaps to the air before delivering a kick to its chest.

"Alright, that's it!" Natsu shouted. "We are gonna teach that Vulcan a lesson! We are gonna find Macao and show that monkey who is the boss!" He growled, charging ahead.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He called out, striking the Vulcan and sending it towards Lucy and The White Ranger. "You guys are up!"

"Uh, right!" The Drago Ranger understood before he quickly draws another set of arrows. "And fire!" He commanded, the energy arrows sent towards the Vulcan. "Now Lucy!"

"Taurus! Smack it down!" She commanded.

"As you command, Luuuuucy!" Taurus grinned, holding up the ax and slamming it down on the creature's back sending it flying into the wall near by. The mist cleared showing the Vulcan was out for the count.

"Yeah, that will show that monkey!"

"Finally you corrected yourself," The Ranger said with relief. "But one thing… how are we gonna find Macao when we just knocked it out!?"

"Uh…" Natsu was about to speak before shrugging.

"Guys?" Lucy called out, pointing to the Vulcan.

Steam soon poured out of the Vulcan before it soon faded to reveal a man in his early 30's. He had purple hair, a trench coat on and had a Fairy Tail mark on his person.

"That's Macao!" Natsu recognized.

"Wait that's him!? You mean to tell me that perverted Monkey is that guy!?" The Ranger gawked.

"Wait… I think I remember something about Vulcan's." Lucy said, "While there are wild ones, most Vulcan's are dark spirits. They possess people and take over their bodies. If we didn't stop him before sun went down today, he'd be gone forever…."

"Aye!" Happy confirmed.

"Ugh…" The ranger's armor vanished as he rubbed his head. "This is seriously giving me a headache… look, right now let's help him."

The two nodded as they began to set up a spot for the man as Natsu began to apply bandages to the wounds.

"It looks like he was in a serious fight before he was taken over," Happy observed.

"Let's just hope we can get him back to the guild to get treated," Enrique said softly.

Natsu nodded, knowing he promised Romeo he will bring back his father. When he makes a promise he doesn't give up or back down from it. Happy stared until his ears twitch. "Aye?" He turned around to the cave entrance.

"What's wrong, Happy?" Lucy asked.

"I hear something coming."

"More Vulcans?" Lucy quickly hid behind a rock.

Natsu sniffs the air but the scent… it was… almost reptilian. "We got trouble…." He said, standing up.

Correct he was as they saw seven humanoid enter the cave. They were onyx colored, humanoid reptiles with hook like claws and a scale-like body. Their heads had slits for eyes while spikes were on their heads.

"What the heck are those!?" Lucy yelped.

"They don't look like dragons," Happy quickly hid behind Natsu.

The reptiles slowly approach them with their heads staring at them until they noticed the target. They hissed as they all rushed towards them. But they looked to be aiming for Enrique instead of the whole group.

"They seem to like you, Enrique." Happy chuckled.

"Not funny, Happy!" Enrique yelled as he ducked from a slice. "I could use some help here!" He quickly brought up his morphed once more. "White Ranger, Drago Power!" He pressed the key as he was back in the armor. The sight of the armor angered the unknown monsters even further.

They hissed as the charged in, their numbers were vast as they attacked, landing blow after blow due to their sheer number. But it wasn't over as Natsu interfered by setting some on fire. "If you're gonna attack my friend, you're gonna deal with us!" He growled at the creatures.

The onyx monsters glared at Natsu as they soon split up, one half going after Natsu and the other half of the group going after the Ranger. The White Ranger ducked before punching a few across the face before he delivered a roundhouse kick to the side.

Natsu burned a few away, before sending some out off the hole he made in the ice wall. But as they kept fighting, they kept coming as if there was no end to these things! Worst part is that the most of them were after Enrique.

"Get away!" Lucy cried out, She held up the metal dinosaur as these things were looking at it like a target as well, ' _Crap… I had to use all of my magical power today….'_ She said in her thoughts.

"Just why are these lizard freaks are after you?!" Natsu asked.

"How should I know!?"

"Maybe they smelled the fish it ate?" Happy questioned.

"You're not helping!" The three members shouted at Happy.

The Tupuxuara squawked at the lizards as it flew up to them and flapped it's wings, sending slices of air towards them as it cut them up before the creatures soon exploded into ash. It seemed to dislike these things as well as they finished off what was left.

"Thanks Tupa… Tuna… er…" Natsu tried to pronounce.

"Tupuxuara!" Lucy corrected him.

"Yeah that! Tunaxula!"

The Ranger slammed the palm of his hand to his helmet, "He is not a fish, Natsu. And its pronounced 'Tu-Pu-Xua-Ra.'" He said.

"I'll just call it dragon."

"Why did I even bother telling you…" He sighed before they heard a groan. Looking behind them, they saw Macao waking up.

"He's waking up!" Natsu said as he rushes over to Macao.

"Natsu…?" Macao said weakly.

"Thank goodness you are alright," the salmon haired teen said with relief.

"Ugh… I feel like I just went toe to toe with Gildarts…" Macao groaned, "Why did you come here?"

"Your son was worried about you," Enrique explained. "Natsu was gonna look for you but my friend and I joined to help."

"Romeo, huh? Heh…. Guess I shouldn't have worried him this much…" Macao smiled softly.

Natsu gave a toothy grin, "Come on, let's get you home."

* * *

Romeo was sitting on the stairs, just waiting for his father to come back… he really is worried about him. He just hoped Natsu was keeping his word…

"Hey Romeo!" He heard Natsu's voice.

Romeo looked up to see Natsu, Happy, the new girl Lucy, and the new guy Enrique. However he took notice of Natsu carrying…his father. Seeing this shocked Romeo happily as tears began to form in his eyes in happiness.

"Dad!" Romeo yells as he jumps into his father as the group watch from the side as then Romeo knocks his father down shocking Lucy and Enrique.

"Dad, I'm sorry!" Romeo yelled and cried as hugged his father who now had a bump on his head

"I'm sorry I made you worry." Macao replied as he hugged his son in reassurance

"It's okay…I'm the son of a wizard after all." Romeo replies through the tears of joy.

"Your dad bested 19 Vulcans, can you believe that!" Natsu complimented.

Seeing this made Romeo smiled as he nodded, "Natsu! Happy! Thank you!"

"No problem," Natsu waved off.

"Aye!"

Romeo then look at the two new members. "You guys too! Thank you!"

"Heh, it's alright. Glad we could help." Lucy smiled at him.

"Yeah," Enrique nodded.

"Let's head back to the guild. I am starving!" Natsu declared.

"Aye!" Happy agreed as some of their stomachs growled.

"Yeah… food is good enough for me," Enrique said.

"Same here."

Coming to an agreement, they all went to the guild and were greeted with warm welcomes. "Welcome back you three," Mirajane greeted. "Did everything went okay?"

"Yeah, Macao is back and Romeo was glad about it," Lucy smiled.

"Ah! I'm so happy to hear that!" Mirajane smiled before she placed a few plates on the table, "Well, eat up. It's on the house."

"Although we ran into some weird looking monsters." Natsu said as he was devouring the food.

"Trouble you say?" Makarov questioned, walking into view.

"Meh, they were easy," He shrugged.

"There were these…. Strange creatures…. Almost reptilian but human like… There were hordes of them." Lucy explained.

"Hooks for hands and spikes on their heads." Enrique described.

"Hmm.. Well, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, probably those lizards. Eat up! Relax. You kids have done a good job." Makarov smiled. The others nodded as they did so, but as they do, the master frowned softly, _'So it is true. They have returned as well… Which means the Black Knight of Death won't be far behind...'_ He said in his thoughts.

"Excuse me!" A child voice called out. Everyone look at the entrance to see a young boy. "Can someone help me with something, please?"

Mirajane knelt down to the boy, "What's wrong?"

"I was reading books about my new pet but I don't know what he is," he replied. "He has been growing a lot since he first ate."

"Oh? What kind of pet?"

The boy turned to the door as he said, "Here Spiky!" He called out. But there was no response. "Oh man, he's eating shrubs again!" He rushed out as they heard the boy talk outside. "We have to stop making stops for you to eat, Spikey! You're already too heavy!"

It just turned to him, uncaring as it returned to eating the shrubs again. The boy tried to push the creature as the guild members were hearing him talk and such.

"What creature is he talking about?" Natsu asked, chewing on some large steak before swallowing his meal.

"Let's go see what he meant," Mirajane suggested as some of the guild walk out but when they did, their jaws drop. By the bush was a metal creature as tall as them, its body being a magenta with gold spikes on its back. The boy was trying to push the creature but to no avail.

"What… is that?" Lucy questioned.

"It's another dragon!?" Natsu beamed.

"Come on Spikey!" The boy tries to push the 'dragon'. He looks at the guild members. "He used to be as tall as that cat but the next day he began eating and then…" he looks at the creature who was chewing on more leaves. "He's now tall as you guys."

"Uh…. Enrique?" Lucy turned to him, "Do… you think…" She said, turning to the metal dinosaur eating fish with Makarov.

"That 'dragon' is a Stegosaurus… plant eaters who have protective plates."

"Er… what?" Natsu deadpanned.

Enrique sighed, "They eat plants like cows do." He explained more simpler.

"So… it's a dragon that doesn't eat meat?" Natsu questioned. "Sounds weak to me…"

"Pretty much but don't think of it as some weak thing," he points at the tail that held spikes. "They can swing their tails like a whip, you wouldn't want to be caught in those spikes."

The stegosaurus slowly turned around as Natsu quickly ducked from its movement before it stared at Enrique. Its eyes flashed for a moment as this caused the brace on Enrique's wrist to glow. "Eh?" He noticed the gem glow before it morphed into the device but the image was different. It had the head of a stegosaurus with teeth.

"Woah! What just happened?" Lucy called out, amazed by it.

"It chose you." Makarov said, walking out with the Tupuxuara on his head.

"Old man? You know something?" Natsu asked.

"The Hovering Stega, they saw it may walk on land but it can float." He explained. "You see Natsu, you can say they were the first before dragons were around."

"EEEHHH!?" Natsu gawked. "That thing can float!?"

"Master? How do you know of this?" Lucy questioned him.

"I have read old stories of 5 great warriors, who held spirits of the great beasts. The Sonic Ptera, The King Tyranno, the Shattering Tricera, The Towering Brachio…" he looks at the metal dinosaur on top of his head. "And last of all, the Great White Tupuxuara of the great wind."

"Wait you mean that little thing on your head…" Lucy pointed at the Tupuxuara.

"It grows to the size of a dragon. And sometimes referred as the White Dragon of The Skies." Makarov explained before turning to Enrique, "And you…. Not only unlocked their power, but set in motion certain events Enrique. Whatever brought you to Magnolia… was prophesied."

"Wait… does this mean those creatures…?"

"Tyranno-Drones." Makarov nodded, "Byproducts of the creations of the Great Dinosaurs. They hate them for being created as nothing more than slaves and experiments. They go out, following the Wandering Black Knight of Death. Searching for the creatures and their gems…. And plan to destroy them, and whoever uses their power." He explained. "All of this is made by the prophecy of the creator who made them. Saying Death will come to this world, should these powers emerge once more. Only the one who was chosen may stop it."

"Woah, woah, wait a minute." Enrique waved his hands. "Being with this guild is one thing but this prophecy? Seriously you have to be joking. I can't be this chosen one."

"The Gem's… were made with unique magic. They can't just be used by anyone, they choose their wielder. Enrique… you are the one to use this and end the Black Knight of Death." Makarov stated. "I fear that the other great gems are long destroyed but it seems that fate chose to protect the last one."

Enrique showed an expression of denial, not even believing this. While he was starting to slowly adjust to the magic and such, he wasn't believing the prophecy stuff Makarov was speaking about.

"Enrique? Are you alright?" Lucy asked him, placing her hand on him, worried.

He didn't say a word, only for his body to match the scenery as he was gone from there sights.

* * *

"This has to be a dream, this has to be," Enrique kept repeating to himself as he was sitting by the bridge. He just couldn't accept it any longer, alone it was simply putting a lot in his mind to the point he had to deny it. "I'm sure I'm just unconscious at the cave in the dig site. Yeah that's right."

He flinched as he looked down to see the metal Tupuxuara and the Stego next to him, nudging his side as they looked worried for him.

"Enrique?" Lucy called out, as he sees her walking to him. "Are you alright? Why did you run?"

The Ranger glanced at his friend before looking away, "I had to…" he replied under his breath. "Seriously…. why would Makarov think I'm this prophesied warrior to stop some 'knight'."

"Maybe he knows more about them than we think?" Lucy questioned before sitting next to him.

"Lucy, do I even look like some prophesied warrior? No I'm not. I'm only a teenager who was brought into this and didn't even ask for it."

"Hmm… who knows?" Lucy said, leaning back, "Everything can happen for a reason. Sometimes it's better, other times, it's the worse. But if I learned anything, regardless of whatever 'destiny' or 'fate' has for us? We are in charge of our lives." She said, turning to him, "And you? You're just yourself. Nothing more Enrique. Do you believe you're some 'prophesied warrior'? Or are you just yourself? Enrique, a member of Fairy Tail."

The raven haired teen looks at Lucy, surprised to hear such a speech but the other part of him wonders if he should consider her words. She was right… he isn't a prophesied warrior, he is only who he is. Simply himself.

What felt like a minute, a small smile crept his lips. "I'm just me. A member of Fairy Tail." He responded.

Lucy smiled, "Then there's nothing to worry about." She said, helping him up, "Come on. Let's head back to the guild. I'm sure that boy wants to see his pet again."

"Ah right," he glanced at the Stega before they made their way back to the guild. Once there, the boy rushed up to the metal dinosaur.

"There you are, Spiky! Come, time to go home!" He smiled, trying to push it back home, but it instead push him back, as the dinosaur began to walk towards Enrique. "Huh? Why are you going to him?"

"It's because it chose him," Makarov explained.

"Chose him, Master?" Mirajane questioned.

The guild master nodded, "You see, once a wielder of those gem is chosen, the several Great Dinosaurs must choose their master. By doing so, they gain tremendous power and another ability to fight."

"Then… Spikey can't come home with me…?" The boy asked with a saddened look.

"I'm sorry…. But the dinosaur chose him." Makarov sighed, "But… I'm sure Enrique here, wouldn't mind if you dropped by here and there to visit your friend." Putting emphasis, he looks at the said guild member. "Isn't that right?"

The teen jumped a bit before he looks at the boy who was looking at him with a pleading look. "Well…"

"Please?"

He had the urge to try and not look away. "Alright." He gave in. They young boy smiled, hugging Enrique before going over to pet the stegosaurus.

"Yay!"

"Wait I'm still wondering if that dragon can really float!" Natsu said. "Old man mentioned it can! How come we aren't even seeing it float!"

"Come to think of it… it doesn't look like it can." Lucy observed. The metal dinosaur stared at them before the spikes on its back suddenly glowed before they literally unfolded as its feet were hovering off the ground.

"Did... it just become a hoverboard?" Enrique got out.

"Sweet!" Natsu and Happy cried out, standing on the creature's open back.

"How come you aren't getting sick!?" Lucy gawked.

"Huh? Cause he's a friend! Like Happy." He pointed to the cat.

"Aye! Natsu only gets motion sickness from vehicles. But if he considers them friends, he's fine!" Happy explained.

Lucy and Enrique look at each other then at Natsu with a look that says 'Are you kidding me?'.

"Alright dragon, float higher!" Natsu pointed, only to see it eating the grass. "Aw come on!"

"How tall does it get anyway?" Enrique asked since they metal dinosaur was possibly different than the biological version.

"About as tall as the cathedral in town." Makarov informed.

"What!?" They look at the dinosaur while the boy was in awe.

"Yay! Spikey will be a giant then!"

"I don't even know how it is possible…" Enrique muttered. ' _When they are suppose to be as tall as a one story building upon full growth…'_

"More room for us that's what!" Natsu grinned until the dinosaur landed on the ground and shook the two off its back before it closed.

* * *

The next day was a wonderful for Lucy. It has been a couple of days since she joined Fairy Tail! The guild she has dreamt of joining. Not only she met Mirajane but made new friends too! Living in an apartment to stay in and everything. Natsu and Happy were good friends along with Enrique.

Not to mention, they now have a regular. The boy, now named Ethan, has been around almost everyday. Playing with Stegosaurus he brought over, along with the Tupuxuara, that he named Drago. He was even amazed to see the magic in the guild, coming from a family who barely sees it.

She smiled as she finished her bath and puts on a towel. However the moment she opens the door, there was Happy and Natsu. Looks like her friends are/

Wait… WHAT!?

"Hey Lucy!" The two said, only to be kicked to the wall by her.

"How did you even get inside!?" She demanded, knowing her friend Enrique was still asleep.

"Hm? Through the window. You really need to lock them more. Creeps could just walk in." Natsu said nonchalant.

"And that gave you a right to barge in!?"

"We're friends, so why not?" He got another kick to the face.

And just then, the door to their friend's room opened who yawned as he rubs his eyes, simply oblivious them as he walks past the scuffle. He grabs a drink and made eggs before sitting down, his back facing them as he looked tired.

"Rough night, Enrique?" Happy asked, as he nodded, the cat just chuckled, "Thinking of Lucy and Mirajane, maybe? I've seen you blush around them." He teased.

He coughs from the drink before looking at Happy, finally realizing he and Natsu were here. "How did you two get in here!?"

"Same thing we told Lucy, we went through a window."

"That's basically breaking and entering!"

"We're friends! So it's okay!" he smiled innocently as he began to claw the wall.

"Don't do that!" Lucy yelled.

"Relax Lucy. You're overreacting." Happy waved his paw, only to claw her couch much to her horror.

"Where is that Tunaxela anyway?" Natsu asked.

"Its Tupuxuara!" Enrique corrected much to his annoyance. "And if you wonder where…" he whistled, calling it. Flying through the window was the metal dinosaur but the difference was its size. It had gotten almost as tall as the chair.

"Woah! Tunaxela grew!" Natsu beamed.

"That was the reason why I couldn't sleep. He grew overnight and the fact that I have been training…" he explained.

"You've been training…. Without me?!" Natsu questioned, sounding offended.

"Yeah since I have to get used to stuff like this," he answered. While it is true he had some training, he had to hone his skills since some of the jobs would require fighting.

"Well, now you have me!" Natsu grinned, before standing up and igniting his fists, "Come on! Let's have a go now!" He smirked before Lucy dropped kicked him.

"No fighting in our apartment!" She growled at him, finally out of her room with her usual outfit. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I thought us three should hang out as friends," Natsu explained.

With that being said, after the situation calmed down… only a bit, the three sat on the table as Natsu remembered something. "Oh yeah, I just remembered something!"

"What is it this time?" Lucy sighed.

"Can you show us those key guys of yours?" He asked.

"They're not 'Key guys', they are Celestial Spirits." Lucy corrected with annoyance.

"Whatever. I wanna see more of them!" Natsu smiled.

Lucy sighed, "Well, I do need to make new contracts with the keys I bought a few days ago." She said.

"Wait, contracts?" Enrique blinked.

Lucy nodded, "In order to use Gate Keys, you have to form a contract with them. Think of it like special terms and services. They help you out, but in return they have certain rules to be summoned or used." She informed them, presenting her set of Celestial Keys. "Right now I have three silver and three gold keys."

"What's the difference between the two types?" Enrique asked with curiosity. As a young man wanting to know more about the magic. While he is studying archaeology and paleontology, he was also someone who wants to learn about the history and such of places he is in.

"Well, the Silver Keys are the common ones. All are different, but you can find them anywhere. But the golden keys," She held the three keys up, "Are tied to the Celestial Zodiac's. There is only one of a kind. No other replicas of the Zodiac Keys and are very rare. There's only 12 in existence, and my dream is to collect them all."

"And how do the contracts work?"

"I can show you guys," she smiled as she brought up a silver keys "Gate of the Canis Minor, Open! Nicolas!"

A spell seal formed as what came out was something.. Not of this world. It was small, white, had paws, but its head was round and had what appeared to be a carrot for a nose. "Puuu~..." The creature said out loud.

"There's always a next time," Natsu and Happy said.

"I didn't mess up!" Lucy argued.

"Puuuu~!" The creature smiled, looking up at Lucy.

"Hmm… I think I'll call you Plue!" Lucy smiled, picking up the now named Plue. "Do you like that name?"

It nodded, making Lucy clap her hands together. "Okay! Now let's move on to the contract!"

"Puuu! Puu, puu…. Puu~~!"

"Hmm.. alright. So, you're not free on mondays, thursdays, and holidays." Lucy nodded, writing down a schedule for her new contract, "Alright. I think we can work this out Plue."

"Kind of basic…" Natsu observed the exchange.

"It may seem like that. But this is very important. For Celestial Wizard's, this is like a promise you have to keep with the spirit. And I always make sure to keep my promises." Lucy smiled.

"You know what… we should form a team!" Natsu declared.

"A team?" Enrique raised an eyebrow.

"Aye! Everyone in the guild are allies but the people who get along well together form teams. A request might be difficult for one person can be handled. It in a team it's easier!"

"A team huh? That… sounds nice." Lucy smiled, "Doesn't it?" She turns to Enrique.

"Well bring in a team does sound nice. It is like the saying I once read, 'Strength is better numbers." The raven haired teen quotes.

"Then let's go! Let's find ourselves a mission!" Natsu declared. "And I know just the one!" He presents a request paper.

"Let me see that," Lucy says as she reads it until she noticed the amount. "In Shirotsume town huh?" She said until she noticed the reward. "No way! 200,000 Jewels."

"And it's up your ally Lucy!" Natsu grinned.

"Eh?"

"What do you mean by that, Natsu?" Enrique raised an eyebrow, arms crossed.

"Hehehe! Let's get going!" He grinned, pushing the two to the door.

"I don't know if it's just me but I might not like where this is going…"

* * *

The trip to the town was a normal one. Well for Natsu, he didn't want to ride in, what he calls, the 'carriage of torture' again due to his motion sickness and so, they chose to use Stega as the method of transportation, floating to the location. "At least you aren't getting motion sickness," Lucy muttered as Natsu was staring at the road as he sat on the front end.

"Hehehe! I can get use to this!" He smiled brightly. "So much better than those demon machines.."

"That's because we are riding on Stega to get there," Enrique deadpanned.

"We should use him more often!"

"Remember Natsu. It maybe made from magic, but it is still a living creature, not your driving service.." Lucy reminded.

"Plus we would have to make stops every so often so he can eat." Enrique added. "Plus if you recall what Makarov said, this Stega will be as big as this cathedral he mentioned."

"Even better!" Natsu chuckled, "Maybe it'll learn to breath fire like a real Dragon?"

"He won't. From what we can tell so far is float."

"Lame…." Natsu rolled his eyes. "What about the Tunaxula?" He pointed up.

"Well we saw him do whirlwinds." Lucy recalled. "And Master Makarov said it was called the White Dragon of the Sky."

"Still should be like a real dragon and breath fire…." He pouted.

The trip to the town was going well for the three. As they were nearing the town, Enrique had a question that has been bugging him. "Her Natsu. I have been meaning to ask you something."

"What's up?"

"Why ask us to join the team?"

"Hm? Cause we're friends. Is there any real reason I shouldn't have asked you to become a team?" Natsu said.

This surprised Enrique but at the same time, it made him happy. He never had much friends since he has been traveling a lot as well as his family. Honestly… he was starting to enjoy being around the two.

"There it is!" Natsu pointed at the town that is in their sights.

"It looks nice." Lucy smiled.

Enrique smiled as they continued, reaching the town as swiftly as they can, _'Heh… I guess…. I'm glad I came here.'_ He said in his thoughts, positive about this mission.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well that is it for this chapter folks! I hoped you all enjoyed the second chapter as well as the debut of the Stegazord! I'm sure you wonder when will the Megazord make its debut? You all will just have to be patient. Anyways, what will happen now and what will our team be doing? We will have to find out in the next chapter folks! Til then, stay in the shadows everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: Infiltrate the Mansion

**A/N:** Hey everyone I am back with another chapter of The White Dragon of Fiore! I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter as well as the debut of the second Zord. I am sure you are wondering why am I doing this Daybreak arc? Well, I decided to put that into one chapter so that we can focus on the main arcs. To give you a heads up, some of the arcs will be a chapter or two long. Also, you guys are welcome for any suggestions for our Ranger and how he can learn the Light Magic. Also, I am sure you are wondering when will I update my OOO story? Well it is almost done so expect it by next week or so and for the next chapter of Omega will be updated by two weeks or so, and I will be publishing two new stories soon so please be patient. Anyways, let us begin the chapter of this story.

Power up!

' _Thought'_

* * *

 _The Solid Script mage Levy McGarden, as well as the leader of another Fairy Tail team, Team Shadow Gear, looks at the request board in disappointment as her two teammates the High-Speed mage Jet and the Plant Magic mage Droy stand behind her, "Huh? Did someone take that 200,000 jewel job for the book?" Levy sighed._

 _"Yes, Natsu said he was going to invite Lucy and Enrique with him for the request," Mirajane says from behind them catching the attention of the three._

 _"Aww. That's what I get for hesitating." Levy says in disappointment as she and her team close their eyes and look down with Droy putting a hand to the back of his head._

 _"It might be better if you didn't, Levy," Makarov says from atop the counter of the bar catching the other's attentions as Gray is seen sitting nearby on one of the stools._

 _"Master," Levy says_

 _"Since I just got a message from the client," Makarov informed._

 _"It's been canceled?" Mirajane guessed._

 _"No. It seems the reward has been upgraded to 2,000,000 jewels." Makarov replied._

 _"10 times more!" Levy yells as she and her teammates all become shocked from this news._

 _"2,000,000 jewels for a single book?!" Droy gawked._

 _"That's the kind of reward you get for subduing monsters!" Jet said in disbelief._

 _"Why was it increased so suddenly?" Mirajane asked._

 _Gray hearing this however smirks and scoffs as in front of him his glass of water ice cubes appear in it, "Seems like it got pretty interesting." Gray says_

 _"Gray, look down," Mirajane says with her eyes closed from behind the ice mage._

 _Gray confused by what she meant then looks down…to see himself in his boxers only again as he yells out in shock._

* * *

 **The White Dragon of Fiore**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Infiltrate the Mansion!**

As they were drawing near the Shirotsume town, Enrique was looking over the Job Request Natsu gave them. Last night, before their departure, he also had to study the language of this world. While they do speak English, the writing language was unknown to him. Luckily he was starting to understand some words and such through hours of studying.

If they were to do this job well, he would need to understand fully about this task. While Natsu did explain the task, he still didn't provide the full explanation while Lucy only read what they had to do.

The one thing was there is always the fine print in a job.

Reading through the paper numerous times, he began to notice sometime at the very bottom of the paper.

' _Caution: He's a dirty old pervert and currently recruiting blonde-haired maids'_

His jaw dropped upon this piece of information. "U-Uh… Lucy…?"

"What's wrong?"

"I think I know the other reason to why Natsu chose this task." The raven haired teen pointed at the small piece of writing at the bottom of the paper.

Lucy took the paper before her eyes widen then turn into an angered glare, "Natsu! This was the real reason you asked us for help?!" She questioned him.

"Hehe, it is right up your alley too!"

Lucy growled, smacking his head and dropping him to the ground, "I'm not some doll!"

"Come on, we just have to get a book and from there is our 200,000 Jewels!"

"You just have to infiltrate the mansion to get the book," Happy raised his paw in agreement.

"You guys planned it from the start, didn't you?" Enrique deadpanned.

"Yup!" Natsu beamed, as he and Happy got another punch to their skulls from Lucy.

She sighed as she crossed her arms, "Well, we might as well finish the job… We're already close as it is to the town, so might as well finish it." She admitted.

After a long time on the road, the group finally arrive at the town where their job is taking place and are currently on their way to meet with the client aka the person who posted the request on the board. They left Stega by the entrance of the town to eat his shrubs while the metal Tupuxuara was staying with Stega.

"Man, thank goodness we never rode in a carriage," Natsu said. "That dragon sure was helpful!"

"I still don't know how you didn't get motion sickness…" Enrique sweatdropped.

"Well anyways let's find something to eat," Natsu says.

"How about you eat your own fire?" Lucy suggests to Natsu.

"You really are cold-hearted, you know. Would you eat Plue or that cow of yours?" Natsu retorted

"Of course not!" Lucy replies in shock of what Natsu said.

"Well, it's the same as that," Natsu said.

"In other words, you can only eat other sources of fire?" Enrique summed up.

"Mhm. Eating mine is not only impossible, but it's like trying to eat your own flesh." Natsu noted, "So come on! I'm starving!"

"You guys on on ahead," Lucy said as she walks away from the two, leaving them confused. Natsu shrugged before looking at Enrique. "Come on, let's go eat!"

"Alright." Enrique nodded before he followed Natsu to the restaurant.

After getting a table and ordering food, Natsu and Happy began to devour their favorite foods while Enrique ate his own at a normal pace.

"How can you guys even eat all that?" The Ranger asked.

"Because we can!"

"Aye!"

Both of their mouths were full of food, as it was almost hard to tell what they just said. The young man could only shake his head, wondering why or how it was even possible but he chose to push that aside for now and just enjoy his own meal.

"Say, do you think your dragons will ever pillage a town?" Natsu questioned.

The young man looks at Natsu before swallowing his food to speak. "Well, we learned from Makarov that Stega will be as tall as that cathedral and with his tail, smash stuff while the Tupuxuara will be as large as a dragon who can create a whirlwind… so I guess that is possible."

"Awesome!" He beamed, "Now if only they can breathe fire like a real dragon…"

"Say, where is Lucy anyway? She said she was gonna meet up here," Happy recalled.

"Sorry I'm late," they heard Lucy call out.

"Oh, Lu… cy," Natsu and Enrique's jaw dropped upon seeing Lucy. She was wearing a maid outfit.

"Well~? What do you guys think?" She asked, twirling around softly.

"Wow…" Enrique uttered.

For Natsu and Happy, they were utterly surprised she would actually put on a maid pray when they were only joking.

"At least this will help with the plan, right?" Lucy said.

Getting out of their stupor, Natsu stood up from his seat. "Let's head to the mansion and meet the client! 200,000 Jewels here we come!"

* * *

After paying for their meals, the three made their way to meet the client who made the job request. That being said, the client they met is an old man wearing a black suit with white under-collared shirt and red tie with gray hair and sporting a mustache. With the man is a woman who seems to be his wife who sports a pink dress and has brown hair.

"I am the client, Kaby Melon," the man introduced himself.

"Melon!?" Happy repeated, drool escaping from his mouth as he now had the sudden craving for the fruit.

"You have a tasty name!" Natsu said until Enrique stomps on his foot.

"Don't be rude, Natsu!" Lucy whispered.

"I get that all the time," the man laughed.

"Can't say we blame you, sir," Enrique waved off. "So this task you requested, mind if you can fill us in about it it?"

"Of course," Kaby nodded. "My request is to destroy a book in the possession of Duke Everlue, Daybreak. Or burning it is fine."

"Daybreak?" Enrique raised an eyebrow. "So we just burn a book all for 200,000?"

"That's correct. Simple easy job, right?" He said before blinking, "Wait, you didn't get the update for the reward I made?"

"Huh?"

"It is 2,000,000 Jewels."

Hearing this caused all four jaws to drop upon this. "2,000,000 JEWELS!?"

"Okay, now that is just crazy. You are willing to pay 2,000,000 for _one_ book to be gone!?" Enrique asked in disbelief.

"Yes. If you destroy Daybreak." He nods.

Natsu grinned as he immediately stands up, "We will get it done you can count on it!"

"Did… did you just speak out a catchphrase?" Enrique questioned Natsu.

"He often does that," Happy waved off.

"Let's go get that book!" Natsu grabs the three before they soon left the mansion and made their way to Duke Everlue's place.

The group continued their way to the location of the job. As they do, they soon reach a large mansion where the target of the item is at. The only problem is how they could get in. Natsu added to bust in, while Happy said he could fly them in, though that wouldn't work and be worse for them should they get caught. The only option left is Lucy and her maid plan.

Natsu and Enrique had to hide behind the trees while Lucy was at the entrance of the mansion. "Hello? I've come because I heard you were recruiting maids! Is anyone home?" Lucy called out.

It was quiet for a moment until the sound of rumbling catches their attention. They begin to notice the ground behind Lucy begin to crack and break upwards, causing her to look back to see a figure who lands back on the ground. The figure was a rather large and grotesque maid with pink hair. Just from seeing her Lucy yelps in surprise.

"A maid recruit?" The maid asked in a deep voice.

"Y-Yes!" Lucy quickly answered.

"Master!" The Maid called out for the Duke.

Just then the ground next to the maid shoots out upwards as a man lands on the ground. It was none other than Duke Everlue. He was a short old man with a small toupee and mustache on him, his outfit was that of a regular black suit, with a rose in his pocket and oddly enough a gold button on his stomach.

"Did you call for me?" Duke Everlue asked the maid. She nodded and gestured to Lucy. "Let's see here." He stares at Lucy with a critical look as she kept herself as calm as possible. He then turned around from Lucy. "No thanks. Go home ugly." He said to Lucy.

"U-Ugly?" She gawked, feeling offended as if someone stabbed her in the back.

"That's that. Go on home, ugly." The man waves off as four more really grotesque maids appeared behind the man. "... only beautiful girls will do." He said with no hesitation.

Enrique's face was green as he shuts his eyes closed. "That guy… really is a creep…" he said in disgust as he held the bile in his throat.

* * *

 _Somewhere far in the mountains was a cave. Within the cave was the armored knight who was conducting his latest experiments. With the equipment being useful he could now create after so many centuries._

 _He took out a fossilized claw along with a load of small blades, daggers, knives and more before putting them into what looked to be an amber egg before closing it. He soon began to pour in what looked to be green water as it soon mixed with the claw and weapons as it began to mend and merge into something new._

 _A claw rose out before it finally pulls itself out to reveal its full form, but shrouded in the darkness._

" _ **What is my task?"**_ _The new creature asked._

" _ **Track down the Ranger and eliminate him and those allied with him."**_

" _ **Easily done…."**_ _The creature chuckled, looking out to a vast valley, and with one swipe, made an empty area that almost reached the mountain side._

* * *

After that ordeal with Duke Everlue, they regrouped at the tree as Lucy sat against the tree. "So much for sex appeal." Natsu crossed his arms.

"That's not the problem here! That Everlue guy just has a really whacked out sense of beauty!"

"More like an opposite version," Enrique cringed.

"Or maybe Lucy really is ugly." Happy says bluntly, shrugging.

"Watch it cat…" She glared at the blue fur ball.

"Just ignore what that Duke creep said to you Lucy," Enrique assured. "I think you are fine just the way you are."

Lucy smiled, brushing some of her hair out of the way, "Heh…. thanks, Enrique…"

"Anytime."

"Since we couldn't get through I think it's time for Plan T!" Natsu declared.

"Plan T?" Enrique blinked. "What is Plan T?"

"Break in!" He grinned.

"How exactly is that a plan!?" Lucy asked.

"Because… We can go at it like ninja's!" Natsu said, now his scarf over his face like a ninja's hood. "Plus Enrique has that Camouflage Magic!"

"Let me get this straight. Not only we are gonna break into that mansion but you want me to use my ability just to help steal that book?" Enrique assumed.

"Yeah! I'm glad we could agree on this, buddy!" He smiled, patting his back. "So, go in there and get the book, buddy!"

The Ranger groaned, "Ugh… fine… but the question is how are we gonna get in there without breaking through the door?"

"The rooftop!" Natsu pointed at the said area.

"And _how_ are we gonna get up there?"

"I can take care of that!" Happy offered.

"Alright," Enrique sighed. "I can't believe I'm even agreeing with this idea."

"It's for the job, Enrique. Just make sure to get us inside too." Lucy said to him.

"Yeah, I understand." He replied as Happy lifted Natsu first then Lucy and then Enrique, to the rooftop. Once gathered, Natsu placed his right hand on the window and within minutes, the glass begins to melt through, allowing him to reach in and unlock the window. Seeing it unlocked, they entered through.

"Huh… that was surprisingly easy.." Lucy said, "I guess this will be an easy task then."

"I'll search for the library and get back to you guys," Enrique said to the others.

"Be careful," Lucy warned.

The Ranger nodded before he was camouflaged onto the surroundings. They separated to see which door lead to a library or office to find the book they are searching for. They came across a broom closet, a bedroom, and even a bathroom made of gold. The three were no luck in the search for the book.

"Huh… where is everyone anyway?" Enrique noticed. There was not a single sight of any of the mansion's occupants other than himself, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy.

"Found you…." What came out from the wall was none other than that large, repulsive maid as she glared down at him. "Master sends his regards…" She said, raising her fist. He yelps before he quickly camouflages the moment the maid brought her fist down.

When the dust cloud down, the maid saw he wasn't here. "You can run…. But never hide…." She said before she spun and drilled a hole through the floor, as if she was digging through the earth. What she was too dumb to realize was that the young ranger was still there as he finally moves away from the wall and reveals himself, giving him a minor breath of relief. He suddenly heard other sounds of fighting, no doubt Natsu and Lucy are in trouble with that Maid.

He quickly runs to the others but when he did, he noticed Natsu just took care of the situation and his scarf was around his face, like a ninja.

"You guys alright?" Enrique asked.

"Heh, easy as pie. Nin, nin!" Natsu chuckled, holding his hands together like a ninja, "These two were annoying, but I was able to take them down with my Nin, nin!"

The ranger palmed his face with an annoyed sigh. "Let's just focus on getting that book. I nearly got caught not too long ago so let's just get the book and get out."

"We just need to find it in his office!" He smiled, only for the ranger to strike him.

"It's not in there!" He growled.

"Then… check on Lucy?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"You guys over here!" They turned to see Lucy waving her hand. The two boys approached Lucy as she gestures to a library.

"It's a mountain of books!" Natsu gawked.

"Aye! So many!"

"That old man's actually quite the reader I guess," Lucy commented.

"Well then… let's get searching!" Enrique declared.

"Can't we just burn them all down? It'd be much easier…" Natsu questioned, only for Lucy to kick him.

"Then we will lose our 2,000,000 Jewels without proof!" Lucy scolded. "Let's just find the book by searching for it."

For Enrique, he was still wondering why would Melon want the book burned for 2,000,000 Jewels? It was suspicious. As a young man who studies paleontology and archeology, he studies what is what and the history. If there is a valid reason and yet there has to be a reason?

"Something on your mind, Enrique?" Lucy asked him.

"Huh? Oh well, there is something not right. I mean… why pay 2,000,000 Jewels all for one book to be destroyed?" He asked.

"We can find out once we get the book!" Natsu replied as he was searching through one shelf.

"Though, I do agree with you, Enrique… It is very strange indeed…" Lucy nodded, "Especially with destroying a book…. It kinda makes me worried."

"Found it!" Natsu announced proudly as he holds a golden book above him.

"Hey! Search seriously-" She then noticed the book's title, causing her to gasp in surprise. "Daybreak?" She recognizes.

Hearing the name of the book caused Happy and Natsu to become surprised. "We found it?!" Happy exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know how you found it without even checking the title…" Enrique deadpanned.

"Heh, just my lucky streak!" Natsu rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"And that means we will get our 2,000,000 Jewels!" Lucy cheered in joy.

"Let's burn it!" Natsu said as he ignites his fist, prepared to burn it.

"Hold it, Natsu!" Lucy smacked him with the book before she opened it, "I'm kinda curious what it's about."

"Do we really have the time to read it?" Natsu deadpanned at her.

"This book was written by Kemu Zaleon!" the blonde recognized.

"Who's that?" The three males said in unison.

"He was a wizard who was also a novelist! I'm a huge fan!" Lucy explained. "I thought I'd read every book he wrote but this must be an unpublished work!"

"Whatever, let's burn it," Natsu said, igniting his hand.

Lucy darted her head to the salmon-haired teen, causing her to hold onto the book tightly, "What are you talking about? This is important cultural heritage! You can't burn it!"

"You're abandoning the mission," Happy said.

"Didn't I say I was a huge fan!?" She yells out with annoyance.

Enrique sighed upon this situation. "Let's just head back so we can get this over with. Besides this is already getting more and more suspicious as it is. As a young man who studies, it is obvious that Melon guy is hiding something and we need explanations."

"I think not!" The Duke's voice rang out from all around them. They look around before the floor in front of the doorway explodes upwards, with Duke Everlue revealing his presence. "So you intruder's are after Daybreak, are you?!"

"See, this is what you get for hesitating," Natsu said to Lucy as he points at the Duke.

"As much as I enjoy this game of cat and mouse, I think you all need to disappear!" The Duke grinned, "So, just hand over the book and be punished by my staff."

"How about… uh, no?" Enrique replied sheepishly.

"Enough nonsense! Do you not know who I am?"

"A guy who has a very strange view on beauty," Enrique deadpanned.

Everlue's eyebrow twitched. "Vanish Brothers!" He called out.

The bookshelf opens up to reveal a secret passageway, revealing two men. One appeared to be very shorter than the other, almost looking eastern with some tattoos on his forehead. The other one was much taller, wielding what looked like to be a giant frying pan.

"Good afternoon," The one with the tunic said.

"Even mother would be surprised to see these brats are Fairy Tail Wizards." The tall one huffed.

"Who are you guys?" Enrique asked.

Happy took notice of their Guild Marks, causing him to point at the two, "That mark! They're from a mercenary guild, the 'South Wolves'!"

"So you hired these guys?" Natsu cracks his knuckles while Lucy was reading the book to find the secret.

"Wolves are always hungry, yes? Prepare yourselves!" Everlue announced as the two Vanish Brothers stand behind him.

Seeing this, Lucy looks at the two. "Think you guys can buy me some time? Maybe there is something about the book." She asked before she runs through the doorway.

Natsu and Enrique nodded as the latter's brace glowed before revealing the device. "White Ranger, Drago Power!" Crossing his left arm, he quickly pressed the key, the jaw closing. A white light surrounded his body before it died down revealing his armor. Then golden light wrapped around his head before it shattered to reveal his intimidating helmet, completing the transformation.

"Hm? This is interesting brother. One has a unique Re-Quip Magic." The tall one noted.

"Very interesting indeed, brother." The short one nodded.

"I'll go after that girl, you two deal with these brats!" Everlue ordered as he goes back into the ground.

"Yes sir," The two brothers nodded.

"Enrique! Go after the fatty! I got these two brothers…." Natsu said, "It'll be easy as pie."

"Are you sure, Natsu?" The White Ranger asked.

"Trust in us, Enrique!" Happy smiled, "These guys aren't a match for us."

The masked teen looks at Natsu's determination and the burning need to fight before he nodded, "A-Alright."

Natsu grinned, "Happy, you go to! I am revved up for a fight!"

"Aye! Come on, Enrique!" Happy flies to the doorway before the white ranger used the armor's ability to speed past them.

"Hmph. It matters not should you all split up. We'll take you down with ease." The older brother said.

"Bring it on!" Natsu grinned before the three charge at each other

* * *

Lucy was reading through the pages of the book with the help of the wind-reader glasses she kept with her. She was quickly scanning through the pages, trying to find out the secret the book is hiding.

"I can't believe this book contains such a secret.." She mutters to herself.

Suddenly, the metal wall burst outwards from behind her as Duke Everlue emerges halfway and grabs Lucy by the wrists. "What did you find? Tell me the secret of that book!"

"Let me go! As if I'll tell you anything about this book!" Lucy growled, struggling against the Duke, spite his short size, he was very strong. "You are just an enemy to literature!"

"An enemy of literature? A sophisticated, cultured individual such as me, myself and I?"

"Anyone who's happy to have a collection of those freakish maids isn't cultured!" She retorts.

"There is nothing to mock of my beautiful maids!" Everlue countered before he tightens his grip and tries to get a look of the book but to now avail. "A treasure map? A spot to hide valuables? What kind of secret does this book hold? Tell me or I'll snap your arms in two!"

"How about a kick to the face!" Everlue turns his head to see a white boot that sent him away from Lucy. In front of the blonde was none other than her friend, Enrique in his armor as Happy was alongside him.

"Enrique!" Lucy smiled brightly, "You keep him busy! I think I know the true secret to this book! I just need some time!" She requested, before pulling out one of her keys, "And I know just the Spirit to help us!"

The Duke took notice of the key, causing him to laugh in amusement. "A Celestial Wizard? For a bookworm you sure misuse language!"

"And you misuse the meaning of true beauty and art!" Lucy countered.

Everlue laughs as a yellow magic circle appear on his back before he goes into the ground, catching the two off guard.

"So that was magic? That means Everlue is also a wizard," Happy noticed until they heard the sounds of a drill being heard all around them.

"Where is he?" The White Drago Ranger asked, looking around. But with one step, a hole was formed right under him, making him fall into the hole that was made. "Ow…"

"Very interesting! A magical item that grants you unique armor and abilities!" Everlue chuckled, popping next to Lucy, "I think I'll add that item to my collection too! As a young boy, you wouldn't even understand the value of it!"

The ranger crawls out of the hole and stands back up. He rushes towards the man but he immediately goes back underground, once again causing Lucy and the Ranger to look around. The two were soon forced on the defensive as they had to dodge every hole that Everlue pops out of. After dodging one last attack, Lucy gestures to the book, "It's written in this book! A horrible adventure story with you as the main character, Everlue!"

"Wait, seriously?" The White Drago Ranger cocked an eyebrow upon this.

"It's wonderful that I'm the main character of that book!" Everlue retorted. "But that story is crap! For Kemu Zaleon, of all people, to write such rubbish!" The ground rumbles more as Everlue pops out from behind. "It's a disgrace!"

The two had to evade as the man digs into the ceiling while Lucy was disgusted upon the Duke's words. "You forced him to write it! How conceited can you get?!" she yelled.

"Conceited? I'm a great man! It is an honor for someone to labor to write my book!"

"Hell no!" The Ranger growled, truly feeling disgusted about the man. "Just from hearing this, you are nothing but a man who is selfish! You blackmailed him to write it!"

"And what would you know boy? Bah! I'm surprised your parents didn't keep you on the leash. You ungrateful brats should always be kept by your parent's side like a good dog." Everlue spat out.

Hearing this caused a tick mark on his helmet. "What did you say!?"

"I've had enough of this!" Lucy shouted out, "You… you are one of the worst people ever! And I'm going to end this now! Open! Gate of The Great Crab! Cancer!" she called out as the key she held up glowed before a magic seal is formed. What came out of it was a tall, dark-skinned man with glasses, scissors, and oddly enough crab legs on his back.

The White Ranger gawked upon this. First a large cross, then a clock, and now a crab-er man.. Er whatever! "Okay… now that is a first for me…" He observed.

"Ebi! Is it time for another hair cut, Lucy?" Cancer asked her, snipping the air with his scissors.

The Ranger facepalmed

"Now's not the time! We got a battle to do!" Lucy informed.

"If you want it that way, so be it!" Everlue spat out before he brought out… a golden Gate Key?! "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" He called out as the key reacted and what was brought forth… was the large maid?!

"He's a Celestial Wizard!" Happy gawked.

"You called, Master?" Virgo said, looking down at the two. But oddly enough something was moving on top of her head as it soon revealed… Natsu?!

"Eh? How did I get here?" He blinked, looking down, "Hey! Enrique, Lucy!"

"How in the hell did you even end up here!?"

"After she started moving again, I went after her and… I don't have a clue!" Natsu replied. "What should we do!?"

"We have to handle Everlue!" Lucy pointed at the said man.

"Virgo, handle these brats!" Everlue ordered. "I'm going for that book!"

"Understood." The Celestial spirit obeyed as she raised her fist at Natsu who was back on the ground.

"Not this time!" Natsu slams his fists together, the familiar magic circle forming. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

The White Ranger used his speed and appeared in front of Everlue, "This is for mocking Lucy you jerk!" He rears his arm back before punching Everlue in the face.

"GAH! It hurts! It hurts!" He cried out, holding his now broken nose.

"Hey, Crab guy!" White Ranger grabs the Duke by his shirt. "Give this guy what he deserves!" He tosses him into the air. Seeing this, Cancer leaps into the air with his scissors ready.

"Ebi," He said before he delivers a blinding 'strike' to the man before landing on his feet while Everlue landed on his back, knocked out. As for his hair, there not a single sight as he was now bald.

Seeing the Duke bald caused Natsu and the Ranger to laugh, "Nice one, Crab!" Natsu laughed.

 _ ***RUMBLE***_

The rumbling was heard for the group as they noticed all the holes the Duke made was actually causing the building to collapse!

"Uh oh…" Natsu gulped.

"We won't be able to get out of here in time!" Lucy panicked.

The Ranger looks at his friends then at his surroundings. While his armor can help him, it won't be enough to save his friends. He needed something to get them all out… Wait..

He looks at his brace. "Wait…"

' _The Great Beasts choose their masters, they follow them no matter where they go'_

He recalls Makarov's words about the Great Dinosaurs. Focusing on one of the Dinosaurs, the head plate on his device suddenly changed the face of the Stega. "Stega!" he called.

Another rumble begins as what came out of the wall was Stego, as it poked its head in. It shook a bit to get some rubble off as it stared at him, ready for another command.

"So cool!" Natsu and Happy said in unison.

"Stega, get us out of here!" The White Ranger said.

The metal dinosaur's back opened up and its feet hovering off the ground. The White Ranger hops on before reaching his hand out. "Get on!" he advised. The others nodded as they climb on before the dinosaur quickly took off, making it in time as they reach the outside as the mansion soon collapsed in on itself as Lucy and Enrique watched in shock and disbelief.

"Now… all that's left is to give this to the client…" Natsu said before being the first one to leave.

"Just what kind of people are we hanging out with...?" Enrique groaned before he and Lucy followed Natsu and Happy.

* * *

The four returned to the mansion after that hectic incident as Lucy began to explain to Natsu and Enrique about the book. "The composition and style of this book are just awful," She said. "There was no way I could imagine it having been written by Kemu Zaleon."

"So?" Natsu asked.

"I think she is trying to say is that, from the writing of that book, there is a secret." Enrique clarified.

Lucy smiled, "Exactly."

Once they entered the building, Lucy approaches Melon and hands him the book. Seeing this surprised him at first before he slowly grabs hold of the book. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked. "I am quite sure I requested that you destroyed the book."

"I know…. But believe me, you can't destroy it. It has something special… For you!" Lucy said to him.

"Huh?" Natsu blinked in confusion. Even the young ranger was wondering why until the dots were finally connected.

"Now I know why" Enrique realized. "You're Kamu Zaleon's son. It explains why you were so upset and wanting the book destroyed. After what Everlue did, you wanted to get rid of the item that was a mockery to what he did to your father."

Lucy nodded with a smile before looking at the man. "Have you ever had a chance to read it?"

"No," Mr. Melon answered. "I couldn't bring myself to read it. It's trash. My father said so."

"So that's why you wanted to burn it?" Natsu said in anger.

"That's right."

This angered Natsu more before he lifted Mr. Melon by the collar. "Burn it just because it's dumb?! Isn't that going too far!? Your dad wrote that book!" Before he can scold the man further, Enrique and Lucy pulls him away.

"Natsu, wait! It's to protect his honor!"

"What?"

"Yes…" Mr. Melon admitted. "I'm ashamed that my father wrote Daybreak. 31 years ago, my father, after three years of having been gone finally returned home. I wanted to know why but as he opened the door, he opened the chest and pulled out a long piece of string. He tied it to his arm tightly and…"

The three realized what was next as they gasped in shock. "You mean… oh god…" Enrique uttered.

"Since then…. I have done my best to get this book destroyed… and erase the pain that held him down for so long…" Melon clenched it before he took out a lighter, ready to burn it away. "My father would agree."

"No, he wouldn't," Lucy denied. Before they knew it, the book glowed with a magic circle as the letters were floating off the book. "Zekua Melon was his real name. He cast a spell on this book."

The letters on the book began to rearrange itself before it revealed its true title.

' _Dear Kaby.'_

Lucy smiled, "That's right! It's written to his beloved son, Kaby. He cast a spell that rearranged the letters… on the entire book!" They begin to witness the letters in the book literally flying around, the sight being mesmerizing to Natsu and Happy but for Enrique, it was something to marvel for the first time in his life. It made him see just how beautiful the use of magic can do. "The reason he quit being an author is probably not because he wrote the most terrible book ever, but because he wrote the most incredible one. The book is a letter to you, Mr. Kaby."

Once the letters in the book finally finished rearranging itself, it closes itself before landing in Mr. Kaby's hands. The book was not known as 'Daybreak' but 'Dear Kaby' on it. His eyes widen as he opened the book and began to read it, as the others decided to let him read it, and know it's true meaning.

"Father, thank you…" Mr. Kaby mutters to himself, no longer feeling hate for his father.

Seeing this made them smile but for Enrique… it made him turn away before leaving the building. Once outside, he looks at the fossil necklace around his neck, recalling about his parents. His parents… while his parents think he should take over the family business, he wanted to pursue his dream of digging and learning the ancient history of countries around the world. He does care about his mom and dad but they never understood his dream… Or maybe they did…. And they allowed him to pursue it. Now.. he doesn't even know if they did or not. He doesn't even know if they are mad at him or not…

"I wonder if they are still mad at me for leaving…" He mutters to himself, recalling his argument with them...

* * *

 _2 Months Ago…_

 _In a manor, Enrique had a few bags over his back, some being tools for the excavation trip. But when his parents took notice of it, they had to talk to him about it. Well… it wasn't ending well for sure._

" _What do you mean you don't want me to go!?" Enrique asked in disbelief._

" _Do I need to repeat myself? You're not going on that trip. You are here to stay and train so you can take over the family business!" His father denied._

" _Isn't this business all about presenting the items of the past? For everyone to learn about the history of the world?" He argued._

" _That matters not when you're running the company, son! Why don't you get it? You're meant for this!"_

" _Your father is right, you have to run this company soon."_

" _For this company or for yourselves?" Enrique shot back. "I want to learn, to explore the outside and discover the wonders of the past! I am tired of being here every single time just to hear you guys tell me about the family business! I want to study archeology and paleontology."_

" _Son… we're just trying to-"_

" _Trying to what? Do what is best for this company and not me?" He scoffed. "I am going to that trip! I want to pursue my dream than this!" He turns to the door._

" _Enrique! That's not what we're trying to say! We just-"_

" _Don't bother…. I'm going…" He said before shutting the door and leaving them for his trip._

* * *

He frowned slightly upon that memory. He does miss them but… he was still mad at them...

"Enrique? You alright?" Lucy asked, walking up to him.

He was gotten out of his stupor before looking back to see Natsu and Lucy approaching him. "Uh… yeah, I'm alright." He responded. "Just in my thoughts is all. Nothing to worry about."

"Do you need some fish?" Happy asked, holding some fish up.

"No thanks," He denied as the metal Tupuxuara snatched up the fish from Happy's hand.

"Hey! That's mine!" The cat was tugging the other half of the fish, trying to pull but the metal dinosaur was larger and taller than him as it lifted its head up as Happy was lifted off the ground.

"Just let it have the fish, Happy. You got more." Lucy pointed out.

Happy whined as he releases his grip, allowing the Tupuxuara to swallow the entire fish. "Now that is settled, let's head back!" Natsu said. "And we are walking from here!"

"Surprised to hear that from you since we have Stega," Enrique chuckled.

"He does deserve a break after all," He grinned.

The three then made their way back as night was finally blanketing the sky. As they walk, Lucy was sulking over the fact that they couldn't get their reward since they didn't burn the book.

"I can't believe we had to let 2,000,000 jewels slide like that," Lucy whined.

"Taking money for a request that wasn't completed would damage Fairy Tail's good name," Natsu said. "Plus it didn't feel right to take it from someone like that."

"Aye!"

"I am surprised they weren't even rich," Enrique said. He was told from Natsu that the couple actually lived in a logged cabin. "But hey, at least we did a good job to help Mr. Kaby."

"Yeah.. as well as show him the truth…." Lucy smiled softly, "Though… this does leave a problem for us, Enrique…" She said gaining his attention, "We don't have any money…."

"Ah… oh…" He uttered, realizing the two have to pay the rent for the home they live in.

"Then let's get back and go on another job!" Natsu offered until the sound of a stomach growl was heard from him. "But first… we should camp in for the night."

"Yeah… sleep is a good idea," Enrique yawned, showing that he was getting tired.

Coming to an agreement, they began to set up a place to eat and sleep for the night. Stega carried some firewood to them as Natsu lights it up. Once the campfire was set, the two cooking their own food. For Enrique, he decided not to eat since from what he was seeing by the fire was cooked lizard and two weird fishes that Natsu and Happy begin to eat.

"You know… I really look up to that writer," Lucy said.

Hearing this made Natsu look at her with some amusement, "Just as I thought.." Lucy blinked. "Those pile of papers I saw that on your desk. It's a novel you were writing, isn't it."

"What gives you the permission to look through my belongings?!" she questioned, smacking Natsu.

"Huh?" Enrique raised his head before looking at Lucy. "Never thought you would write, Lucy."

She blushed softly, looking away, "I-It's… a work in progress… but I'm still really bad! I'd just die of embarrassment if someone read it!"

"Hey, hey calm down," Enrique said. "If it makes you feel any better, we won't read or tell anyone else about it. Right, Natsu, Happy?"

"Well….." They said in unison, thinking about telling the whole guild.

"If you are planning on telling them…" Enrique frowned.

"W-We're just joking! Right Happy?"

"A-Aye!"

"Sure you are," He rolled his eyes. "I got my eye on you two so you better not spill the beans."

"Please… the only ones who'd make us talk it the devil herself!" Natsu grinned.

"A-Aye… though I wouldn't want her to hear you say that Natsu... You remember how she can know everything by the sight of your soul…" Happy pointed out.

The duo shuddered as if there was something they were afraid of. "Well…" Natsu yawned. "Let's all get some shut eye! We will get to the city by the afternoon tomorrow! So we have to leave early in the morning!"

"Aye!" And just like that, the two immediately fell asleep.

The raven-haired teen sighed, realizing that it was indeed getting late. "I'm gonna get some sleep too… night..." he muttered before he leans against Stega's side and closed his eyes.

"Heh, sleep tight you guys." Lucy smiled, as she looked up at the night sky, watching the stars pass above her before she began to grow drowsy before she soon dozed off into sleep as well.

* * *

The sun was rising on the horizon, the sunlight beaming down on the clearing of the campsite. The four members of Fairy Tail were sleeping soundly. When the sunlight hits the slumbering group, the first to wake up was Enrique. He groaned before he yawned. Rubbing his eyes he stretched, hearing a pop on his back, giving him relief since he practically slept against a steel belly of a metal dinosaur.

He looked before he noticed Lucy was now curled up, next to the Tupuxuara. The metal winged dinosaur grew a bit more overnight as she was sleeping on its stomach, looking very peaceful as the dinosaur didn't mind as it too slept.

Glancing behind him, the Stega grew… As in he grew as tall as a truck!

"HOLY CRAP!" He gawked.

"Geh... H-Huh?! Are we under attack?!" Natsu questioned, standing up and his fists igniting, but he was very groggy and only made a swing before his flames hit the ground as it began to surge towards a tree and catch it on fire.

"Natsu! You made a tree catch on fire!" Enrique scolded.

"Fire….Dragon…. Iron… A… A.. ACHOO!" He sneezed, sending another ball of fire before it erased the tree that was once there. Enrique gawked before he slammed his fist on the top of Natsu's head. "OW! What was that for?!"

"Firstly, the tree!" He pointed at the now gone plant.

"Huh? Didn't you do that?"

"I don't breathe fire like you numbskull!"

"Have you even tried?" Natsu questioned as if Enrique could, but never tried.

"NO!" He waved his arms.

"Well, maybe you just did and didn't want to feel ashamed." Natsu nodded.

"Ugh…" he facepalmed before raising his head. "Why did I even bother… and secondly," He points at Stega. "The reason for my outburst is Stega!"

"Woah! It got bigger!" Natsu beamed, "Think it knows how to breathe fire now?"

"Look at Tupuxuara," he jabs his thumb to the larger metal beast.

"Awesome!" Natsu cried out, "Lucy, Happy, wake up!"

"Aye…" Happy waved off with a groan, slowly leaning upward.

Lucy yawned as she was starting to wake up. "What's going on?" She asked tiredly.

"Check out the two dragons!" Natsu gestured to the two metal beasts. "They grew!"

"H-Huh?" She blinked, looking up and her eyes widen, "H-How did it grow even more just over night?!"

"How should I know!?" Enrique replied. "I think this will continue until they reach their actual size…"

"Awesome! We'll be able to ride these dragons who are as big as mountains!" Natsu cried out happily.

"Right now they are tall as a train…" Lucy gulped upon their tall size.

"Aye! And maybe they hunger for Lucy!" Happy chuckled.

"Hey!" Lucy yelled at the two. "I am not food!"

"Let's just head back to the guild," Enrique insisted. "This is giving me a headache."

Natsu blinked, "Oh… right… yeah, let's head guild building."

"Aye! And I know a shortcut!" Happy raised his paw. "Follow me!"

After getting packed up, the four took the shortcut that Happy suggested. That being a swampy area.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Lucy uttered in disgust as Natsu was first to walk across the muck. "We have to cross this!?"

"Yup! The best way to get back to Fairy Tail!" Natsu grinned.

"You expect us to cross this!?" She exclaimed.

"Well, we can't use Stega or Aero." Natsu crossed his arms.

"Eh? Aero?"

"Yeah. He needs a name too." Natsu points to the Tupuxuara, now named 'Aero'.

The young Ranger glanced at the metal dinosaur. "Well… he does manipulate the wind. So, it does sound like a good name."

"Ha! I knew you would agree to it!"

Lucy grumbled before she decided to use a Celestial Key. "Gate of the Clock, I open thee! Horologium!" She announced before she swings her key, creating a magic circle as Horologium appeared as she once again enters the clock.

"'If we are gonna walk through this mess, I rather be in here as we walk through this swamp,' She sighs" Horologium quoted.

"Great…" Enrique complained as he had no choice but to walk through the swamp, the water feeling utterly weird and nothing but gross to him. "I'm seriously gonna have to wash my clothes after this…"

"He, a little grim didn't hurt anyone!" Natsu pointed out, walking through it like it was nothing.

"Hey! Digging through dirt, going through a forest, and climbing a mountain is one thing but this," he gestured to the swamp they are walking through. "This is another thing I dislike!"

"You'll get used to it."

"And that will be when I write it on my grave." Enrique rolled his eyes.

They had to walk across the swampy water, but luckily it didn't take them very long as they were finally out of the swamp, now in a clear path.

"I'm tired… she says."

"You sat in there all day…." Happy deadpanned at Lucy.

"Sheesh." Natsu huffs until a bush in front of the group rustles and two eyes twinkle through it.

This catches their attention as Natsu tosses his sack aside and jumps towards the bushes where the noise came from, "Who are you!?" Natsu yells as smoke immediately rises from behind the bushes as Natsu and the unknown person collide.

"Is he trying to pick a fight?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Go for it, Natsu!" Happy cheered.

Just then jumping out from the bush is Natsu and…a half-naked Gray who's only wearing only his boxers. The two looking angrily at each other as they land on the ground a couple feet away from each other.

"It's Gray!" Happy says.

"Why is he in his underwear?!" Enrique exclaimed, "And where'd he come from anyway?!"

"I was looking for the bathroom!" Gray yelled.

"Why did you strip before you found one, jerk?! And there's no way there'd be a bathroom in the forest anyway!" Natsu responded in annoyance.

"And weren't you the one barging in when a guy's going to the bathroom, bastard!?" Gray retorted.

"Do they always fight like this?" Enrique questioned Happy.

"Aye, they're rivals." Happy nodded, "His name is Gray Fullbuster."

"I see…" he looks at the arguing duo. He sighed before he intervened. "Alright let's not fight, okay?"

"Stay out of this!" They said in unison, causing him to flinch.

"Might as well let them steam it out, they'll snap out of it soon." Happy shrugged, "Meantime… it's fish time!" He said happily, taking out a tuna.

"And how long do their fights last?"

"Sometimes months."

"Okay! Then we are leaving!"

"'I'm fine with that!' She agrees." The celestial clock quoted Lucy's words.

They were about to leave until more rustling was heard. "Uh, guys…" Enrique called out.

"How about I shove my fist up yours!" Natsu said to Gray.

"Guys…"

"Keep that up, and I'll make you regret joining the guild!" Gray threatened.

"Guys, she says," The Clock said.

"Why I outta-!"

"YOU GUYS!" Enrique shouted, only to receive glared from the two other boys.

"What!?"

"I think there is something else here," Enrique informed as the others finally notice the rustling in the bushes.

They huddled, looking at their surroundings as black blurs hop out of the bushes, revealing the familiar monsters they (except Gray) faced before.

"What in the world are these things? Lizardmen?" Gray questioned.

"These are the TyrannoDrones to what old man called them!" Natsu recognized.

"And…. why are they glaring at us?" He asked.

" _ **Because of how you are allied with the Ranger,"**_ A voice said.

What hopped down from the tree was a humanoid Dimetrodon, its skin was a pale sky blue with some silver and grey claw markings on its body, with a few metal scales and covers on some of the joints, but the scary part was the blades on its claws, tail, knees, shoulders, even its back.

."What… is that thing?" Gray asked the others.

"Who cares! Let's kick its ass!" Natsu grinned.

Enrique looks at the others before looking at his brace. Crossing his arm, the gem glowed to reveal the device. "White Ranger, Drago Power!" He pressed the key as his body was surrounded by light before it revealed the armor and his head was next to be surrounded in light before it revealed the helmet.

"And… since when could your new friend do, _'That'_ , Natsu?" Gray pointed.

"Hehe, jealous much, Gray? Jealous that we have another Dragon Slayer in the guild and he is my friend and in a team with me, but not you?" Natsu taunted with the largest smirk you could ever see.

"Hey! You can't be that lucky!" The ice wizard growled.

"And two dragons follow!" Natsu added.

" **Hello! Are you planning on talking or do me and the drones have to deal with you?"** The twisted experiment asked.

"Just… 'what' are you?" Happy asked.

" **Call me…. Trido-Blade!"**

"Seriously?" They all said in unison. "What kind of evil name is that?"

" **Hey! Says the mangy human idiots!"** The monster shot back.

Lucy, Horologium, and the White Ranger pointed at Gray and Natsu, as if they were pointing to the only idiots in the group. "What are you looking at?" They both said in unison before glaring at one another.

" **TyrannoDrones! Defeat the wizards! The Ranger is mine!"** Trido-Blade ordered. The onyx-colored monsters hissed in obedience before rushing towards the group while Trido-Blade goes after the White Ranger.

"Guys? Can you maybe put your quarl off for a moment and help me out?" The Ranger asked the two wizards.

"Ugh… Fine…." They groaned in unison. "Hey! Stop copying me!"

"Focus!" The Ranger scolded, only to be distracted as he was sent to a tree from the swing of Trido-Blade's tail. The White Ranger quickly rolls away the moment the monster brought down its claws, only cutting down the tree.

" **Bah. I don't know why Zeltrax was worried about. You're nothing but a weak human!"** Trido-Blade scoffed, swinging his tail as the blades swung near his stomach.

' _Zeltrax…?'_ The Ranger repeated in thought before he yelps in pain from the attack. He quickly brings up his Drago Sword and twirls it around, bringing forth a volley of arrows. "Fire!" He commanded, causing the arrows to fly towards Trido-Blade.

" **As if, I'll let that happen!"** The monster cried out, raising its arms as made a swipe downward. Upon doing this, numerous blades of energy flies out, and collide with the arrows, halting and destroying them before ever reaching its body as they continue to pass through and sliced the Ranger, casting sparks off of his armor.

"GAAH!" He cries out from the attack.

" **Haha! I think this will be an easy win for us!"** Trido-Blade laughed with glee.

The White Ranger grimaced as he stood up, smoke emitting from his armor. "I am not gonna give up," He said.

" **Bah! As if you can even try?"** The abomination spat out before sending more of those blades at him.

Each hit created sparks to cast of his armor, causing him to scream in pain from each hit. He gritted his teeth, holding back the pain before he grips his blade tightly.

"We will see about that lizard breath!" He argued before the dagger extended, allowing him to strike the monster across its chest, sparks casting off its body.

"Enrique! Jump back, now!" Lucy called out to him. Not wanting to ask why he quickly jumps back from the monster who shook its head to clear its senses. From above, came Taurus as it held up his ax, flying towards the creature before slamming the ax down on top of it, as blood and sparks spewed out from the blow.

"Fire Dragon!"

"Ice Make!"

"Iron Fist!/Lance!"

Natsu and Gray combined their attacks, as the fire came first, sending it into the air before an ice lance shot out, striking it before encasing it in ice.

"Yeah, we got it!" Natsu grinned.

However, their luck ran out as they heard a whirring sound, as if… something was being cut. They look at the frozen monster before the ice shattered as the blades on its body were literally acting like chainsaws!

" **You lousy humans! As if that'll stop me!"** Trido-Blade growled, slashing around and sending those blades all around, slicing through trees, rocks and even the ground.

"Take cover!" Happy quickly gets into hiding as well as the others.

"Great now what?!" Lucy asked.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" Natsu argued.

The White Ranger peeks over to notice the blades scattered across the area. Each blade was slowly going back to the monster as if it was meant to return. The only thing left was the large saw on its back but the blades though… maybe if they were to grab all the blades and strike it in one go…

"That's it!" The Ranger realized. "You guys, I have an idea!"

"What?"

"See the blades scattered across the ground? That freak is getting its weapons back like magnets." He pointed at each piece that was floating back to Trido-Blade. "If we were to grab them and Natsu and Gray cover them with ice and fire…"

"Then we may have a chance to beat it! Well done, Enrique!" Lucy complimented.

The Ranger chuckled sheepishly before he stood up. "I'll use the armor's speed to grab them quickly! You guys distract it!" He advised. "Happy, Lucy, you two help me out with the gathering! Natsu, Gray, distract that lizard freak!"

"Why do we have to do that? Can't we just beat it until it stops?" Natsu questioned.

"If you haven't noticed, it nearly sliced us like cheese!" Lucy reminded.

"It got lucky." He crossed his arms.

"Less talking, more focus on task! Let's do this!" The Ranger said before he used his speed to gather the blades to his left while Lucy and Happy went to the right to grab the other blades that were starting to go back to Trido-Blade.

Natsu and Gray though started their distraction. Both fighters heading in opposite directions as they shot out their respected elements at the monster. It struck his body, causing him to snarl and send a few wind slashes at them as he was regaining his blades.

"I got the first half!" The Ranger said. "Natsu! Light it up!" He tossed the blades.

"Same for you, Gray!" Lucy tossed the other blades that were now going back to Trido-Blade.

"Alright! I'm fired up now!" Natsu grinned, inhaling some air before unleashing a large torrent of flames.

"Heh, guess I should get serious," Gray smirked, as he soon formed that of a large ice cannon before he pointed at the other blades and shot them with ice.

Both elements hit their targets, coating them in fire and ice as they soon come back to the monster. His eyes widen as he tried to make it stop, but unable to as they followed him around. He tried to go underground, into the river and sky but they followed until they reached his body. And once attached he was soon met with half burning sensation and the other half of being freezing cold as one side was now burnt black and the other was encased in ice, leaving it vulnerable now.

"It actually worked!"

"And now time to finish it!" The White Ranger declared as he grabs his dagger before the blade extended, a golden glow forming in it. Striking the air in an 'X' mark, he uses the blade as the X strike was sent right at Trido-Blade.

The 'X' mark glows as the monster cries out in pain before an explosion erupted from it as his screams fade quickly, leaving only ash left and a small faint trace of shattered ice and scattered embers from where it was.

"That should take care of that blade freak!"

"Yeah…" The Ranger sighed as he felt dizzy for some reason. "Hey.. why is it cold?"

"Maybe because of ice breath here," Natsu jabbed his thumb at Gray.

"Hey!" Gray barked.

"E-Enrique…" Lucy noticed. "Your side…"

The Ranger looks at his side and noticed blood. "Huh… would you look at that…" he said before he fell back.

* * *

"Ugh…" Enrique soon opened his eyes, seeing he was now in a hospital room. He slowly sat up but winced as he cluthced the spot of his injury that was wrapped in bandages. "Ow…"

Hearing his voice caught the other's attention as Lucy was the first to react.

"Enrique!" Lucy cried out, hugging him gently.

"What happened…?" He rubs his head.

"Well… turns out he almost had the final laugh." Lucy said, holding up a dagger that looked like it belonged to a cult. "Apparently, before he died, he shot this out at you and severed a few arteries, cut through your lung, and more… Luckily, Gray was able to make sure you didn't lose any blood until we got here." She said, turning to the side to see the three other guild members. Erique couldn't help byt be thankful to Gray for preventing further blood loss.

He glanced at his side to see the bandages and winced. "Man, it hurts like hell…" he winced. "How long was I out anyway?"

"4 days." Gray said, "Lucy didn't leave your side at all." He teased, only to be kicked in the face by her.

"It is not like that!" She flustered in embarrassment.

"Lucy Li~kes you!" Happy teased, only for Lucy to kick him as well.

"Shut it you cat!" She warned.

Enrique couldn't help but laugh upon seeing the interaction between them until he realized something. "Hey, where're the two dinos?"

"Oh uh… well during our trip back took a while and within those few days… er…" Gray crossed his arms but tried to find a right explanation for the white ranger.

"They're _tall_!" Happy spreads his arms wide.

"Define tall," Enrique raised an eyebrow.

"They're big as the Duke's mansion…" Lucy finished. "From the sewers, we were in, to as tall as the spires it had…"

"Eh?"

"Check it out!" Natsu pointed outside. Enrique slowly stood up before he walks over to the window but when he did, his jaw dropped. They were indeed big. They were already taller than the buildings! The two dinos were resting by the border of the forest as some others who were walking by stared at the two large beasts in amazement and awe.

"How are we gonna bring them back to the Guild when they are already huge!?"

"Maybe they can grow small?" Natsu stated.

"How exactly are we gonna do that!?"

"Ask it nicely?" He added on.

Enrique facepalmed, "Why did I even bother asking… so… what happens now?"

"For now, heal up. You need it after killing that thing." Gray said, patting his shoulder, "And if you ever feel like ditching flame head here, you're free to join my team."

"Hey! He is part of my team!" Natsu growled.

"Well, now he has a better option," Gray smirked.

"Uh… Gray," Enrique called out.

"What's up?" The fellow raven-haired teen asked.

"Put some pants on!"

Gray looks down to see that he was indeed not wearing any pants or a shirt. "Ah, crap!" He gawked, not realizing that he stripped down already.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well that is it for this chapter folks! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the fight against the first monster that our Ranger fights. Again, I am sure you are wondering when will I update my OOO story? Well it is almost done so expect it by next week or so and for the next chapter of Omega will be updated by two weeks or so, please be patient. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Stay in the shadows everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: Crimson Armored Wizard

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I am back with the fourth chapter of The White Dragon of Fairy Tail! I hoped you all enjoyed the previous chapter as well as the fight against one of the monsters that Zeltrax created. Not to mention, I am glad you are enjoying the story so far. Also I have a special announcement which will be revealed in the bottom Author's note so look forward to it. Now let us get back to where we were and begin the story!

Power up!

' _Thought'._

* * *

 _In the outskirts of a small town laid a tavern. Filled the brim to customers who were chatting away, playing some games, or drinking/eating to their heart's content. It was very noisy due to a group of bandits was using it, laughing away at how easy it was to get away from the authorities._

" _And just like that, we got away!" The leader of the bandits laughed, talking to one of the barmaids who didn't want to serve them, but was unable to do anything in fear of being killed or 'used' by them._ _However, the door was kicked open, literally shattering it into wooden pieces. All attention went to the doorframe as there stood a very angry person. They could see the cold glare the person was giving and it was like staring at someone to be afraid of as that person marched towards them._

 _If those from outside heard, civilians would have heard girlish screams from the bandits and the sound of punches, causing the passersby to wince upon the sounds they heard, no doubt brutal._ _It soon went silent after that, before the bandits were thrown out of the tavern, all tied up and showing bruises on their person as they groaned in pain._

" _Do with that what you will…" A voice called out as who walked out was a beautiful young lady, with long scarlet hair and wearing armor, "The damages can be paid for their bounty." The woman said to the townsfolk before she went back inside, looking to relax and get a drink. With the bandits taken care of, she can relax for a bit hefore before she heads back to her home._

 _She reached for the papers on the table to see what has been going on since her last request. Flipping through the pages, each article was different or the usual to see. As she flips the next page, she raised an eyebrow upon seeing a certain article._

 _ **[Another port destroyed! Fairy Tail is out of control with their newest 'White Dragon'!]**_

 _Her eye twitches a bit from the 'Fire Dragon' name, knowing the complete idiot. But what made her more curious is this 'White Dragon' they mentioned. She began to read more, hearing about the new Fairy Tail member, and how he could be just as destructive as that idiot. Slamming the newspaper onto the wooden table, she stood up, grabbed the large horn and left the inn. She needed to head to the guild, now._

* * *

 **The White Dragon of Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Crimson Armored Wizard**

A new morning has begun in Fiore. A couple of days passed since the White Ranger recovered from the fight against the so-called Trido-blade. Add the fact that the two metal dinosaurs were now tall as the cathedral much to his shock and dismay, it brought a headache just to find a way to get them a place to hide without creating a lot of attention. Now, the young Ranger was slowly waking up for the new day and join up with his friends at the Fairy Tail Guild.

Not to mention the two metal dinosaurs had to go to a different area to not raise some form of panic and create a lot of attention. Getting out of bed, he lifts his shirt up a bit, seeing the scar on his side from that blade that nearly caused him to pass out. Tracing his fingers across the scar, he couldn't help but grimace slightly due to how it was when he first saw it. At least now he won't have to worry and had to train harder. Walking out of his room, he took notice of Lucy who was eating her meal.

"Ah, morning Enrique." Lucy smiled at the teen, already having breakfast on the table.

"Morning Lucy," he greeted his housemate, taking his seat across from her.

"How are you feeling?"

The teen merely chuckled softly, "I'm better thanks for asking,"

"That's good to hear." She smiled, "I have some breakfast ready for you, eat up."

"Thanks," the raven-haired teen thanked before he started to eat his breakfast. When he took a bite, the taste was certainly well done and he was savoring it as he chews.

"How is it?" She asked.

After swallowing the food he had in his mouth, he looks at Lucy. "It is really good, thanks, Lucy.," He complimented the buxom blonde.

The Celestial Wizard smiled, "Thanks, Enrique. We should hurry though, I wanna go on another request with you."

"Oh yeah," he nodded before a suggestion came to mind. "Hey, maybe next time I'll cook up some food for us since we are housemates. Sounds fair, right?"

"Heh, sounds like a deal." She smiled.

"Yeah! That sounds good!"

"Aye!"

Hearing the two familiar voices caught their undivided attention, looking at the fridge in question. Lucy marches up to the fridge before opening it, seeing the two fellow guild members and the food that they bought. Inside the fridge were Natsu and Happy, eating away at the food they stocked up. Almost of the food was now completely gone thanks to the duo pair, especially how much they already have stuffed in their mouths. "HOW DID YOU TWO GET IN HERE!?" She demanded.

"Ah... now that is our Ninja trick, Nin nin!" Natsu said, holding his hands together like a 'ninja' would.

A tick mark formed before she dragged them out of the fridge. "You ate nearly all the food Enrique and I bought!" She gestured to the now nearly empty fridge.

"But the food is sooo good…" Natsu whined, chewing on some ice cream that she was saving. "You know some good brands, Lucy."

Lucy snatched the ice cream from Natsu's grasp. "I didn't choose them first of all!" She scolded. "Secondly, you two are going to have to pay for it!"

"But... we don't have much money…." Natsu reached out, only pulling out small amounts. The amount of Jewles they could see in their hands was not enough to pay all of it back.

"Then we'll go on a mission." Enrique crossed his arms.

"Awesome! I found a few good ones already! Ones where we need Lucy's charm-" Natsu said, only for Happy to snicker, "and Enrique dressing as either a dog or in a dress!" He said, only for Enrique and Lucy to punch his skull, leaving a large bump.

"NOT A CHANCE!" They said in unison.

"But… then what do we do for a mission…?" Natsu asked, rubbing the bump on his head.

"Let's just go to the guild and find out," Enrique suggested and interrupted Natsu, "One that _we_ can agree on."

"But…. this one will have you two dresses as worms…." Natsu pouted, holding up the request paper.

The only response was a kick to the face from Lucy.

* * *

The group went back to the guild, with Natsu who was looking over the fliers, but this time one they _all_ could do, after Lucy kicked the fire wizard, leaving the two to wait for him to return with one they all could agree on and do.

As they waited at one of the tables they often sit at, Enrique was looking through his journal he kept with him as he was in the middle of sketching an image. The blonde noticed how focused he was in the journel and the pencil in hand, not keeping his eyes off while his hand moves while sketching. With curiosity, she took a glance.

"Hm? What's that for, Enrique?" Lucy asked, not wanting to pry, but couldn't help but glance at it.

"Huh? Oh, just a little hobby I do during my studies of archaeology and paleontology. Helps pass the time when I am bored or wait." He answered, not averting his eyes away from his sketching.

Lucy smiled softly, "Heh, that sounds nice. May I ask what it's about?"

"Just sketches of stuff I seen, nothing important," he waved off with his free hand while he was continuing his sketching.

"That's a nice way to remember things and archive them, Enrique." Lucy complimented.

"Yeah…" he nodded slowly, realizing the memories of his time back on his world. It makes him wonder what is going on and if his parent even miss him? Then again… they didn't care only for him to be the next head of the company. He frowned softly upon that.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing… just some thoughts is all," he assured.

"Well… alright then…" She nods, heading back to her drink that Mirajane made for her.

As everything seemed calm, the doors were flung wide open, as Loki, one of the Fairy Tail members who was a playboy, and oddly enough got on Enrique's nerves, came in panting heavily and his face looks pale as if he seen a ghost. His eyes were stricken with fear behind the glasses

"E-Everyone….." He muttered before gulping, "I-It's Erza! She's back!" He cried out to everyone.

Hearing the name, everyone except Lucy, Enrique, and Mirajane were stricken with fear. Even Natsu and Gray were utterly terrified yet upon hearing the name, it was unknown to the Power Ranger. With curiosity getting the best of him, he turns his head to Mirajane.

"Who's Ezra?" Enrique asked Mirajane.

"Oh, she's one of our Wizards of Fairy Tail. She's known as Titania, the Queen of Fairies." Mirajane smiled innocently.

"She's a demon that's what!" Natsu gulped. They suddenly hear heavy footsteps approaching the building as Natsu said, "Those are her footsteps."

"T-They say she can destroy mountains with just her breath…." Gray said, holding onto the legs of the table.

"No... She can just turn you into stone by looking at her… That's how we lost Jones…." Happy said, hiding behind Lucy.

"Worse…. She's the devil's daughter... As her hair is so red, is because of all of the enemies she's killed. Their blood has stained her hair…" Natsu added in fear.

The raven haired Ranger raised an eyebrow, "I… find it rather hard to believe."

"Well… most of those stories are true. There was a point she did blow up a mountain." Mirajane notified, still having an innocent smile on her face. Enrique blinked but was still a bit skeptical.

They saw the door as a massive shadow is cast on the floor. Everyone looks at the doorway to see a beautiful woman with long, scarlet red hair wearing knight-like armor, a blue skirt and black boots walk in. On her shoulder what appears to be a massive-sized horn. The woman walks to the center of the room and then drops the horn to her side as it stands straight up without losing its balance. "I have returned. Is master here?" She asked.

Enrique felt his cheeks heat up upon seeing her. "Wow…" he uttered softly. He may be a young man who studies ancient history but he is also a teenager who couldn't help but admire the beauty of the opposite sex once in awhile.

Lucy though noticed and felt something odd. She didn't know what it was before her body reacted, pinching Enrique's cheek hard. The said teen yelped and turned his head to the blonde

"What was that for, Lucy?" He asked, rubbing his cheek.

"I… I don't know.. Sorry." She apologized, earning confusion.

"Welcome back. Master is at the regular meeting." Mirajane informs Erza.

"I see." Erza acknowledged.

"Erza-san, what is that massive thing?" one of the Fairy Tail male mages to her left asks earning eye contact from the redhead.

"The horn of the monster I defeated. The locals decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Got a problem with it?" Erza replied before her tone became a bit hostile in the end for some reason. Her hostile tone made the guild members afraid.

"No, not at all!" The entire guild yells out in panic.

"Think she knows about the incident on Mt. Hakobe?" Cana asks Macao as she continues drinking a keg of beer.

"C-Crap…I'm dead meat," Macao whispered as behind the two Nab's heart can literally be heard beating really loudly. They flinched when Erza faced the others with a harsh expression.

"Listen up!" She shouted out to the guild, "While I was away, I heard some… 'interesting' rumors lately…" She said, glaring at everyone, a loud gulp from everyone except Enrique, Mirajane, and Lucy. Enrique could only stare at Ezra. "While Master may not care for your reckless behavior…. I do. You all should be ashamed!" She scolded them like a mother would do to her children. Looking at Cana, the redhead could see how she was drinking. "Cana! How dare you drink in an undignified manner!" She then looks at the next person. "Vijeeter!"

"Y-Yes?"

"Take your dancing outside! Wakaba! You're dropping ash onto the table! Nab! Just hesitating in front of a request board as usual? Take a job!" She continued before looking at Macao. "Macao!" Hearing his name caused him to panic, the redhead only staring at him.

"Geh.. Busted…." He muttered.

"You're a Wizard. How could you fall against an easily defeated enemy? Improve yourself!" She called out, "Are Natsu and Gray here?"

"Aye!" Happy replied as he points to the said two who were shivering in fear the moment she looks at the two who acted friendly to each other knowing if they fight, Ezra would stop it… by force, as usual.

"Grey…. How many times I have to repeat myself? Put on some clothes!" she scolded before glaring at Natsu, "And Natsu…. Was this the 50th town you've blown up because of your recklessness?" She questioned but soon sighed. "Well, at least you two are getting along much more than before. Try to fix those bad habits of yours alright?"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" They yelped while saluting.

"Good…" She nods, turning her final attention to Lucy and Enrique, clearly doesn't recognize the two and never seen them before, "So… you're the new members, I've also been hearing about?"

Lucy nodded along with Enrique as he kept himself calm as his cheeks flushed slightly now he got a better look of Erza.

"While I would be angry with you…" She sighed, "I'm sure the destruction was more of caused about by Natsu than you two. But it's nice to see new faces within the guild." She said a soft smile on her face.

Enrique blushed and had to urge to look away. "Oh? Hehe, looks like you made another person's heart flutter, Erza." Mirajane noted with a giggle. "Why not introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Lucy," the blonde started.

"T-The name's Enrique." The raven haired teen was next as he stuttered slightly.

"Lucy, Enrique." Erza remembered their names and smiled, "It's nice to meet you two. I am Erza Scarlet. 3rd most Powerful Wizard in Fairy Tail." She introduced, holding out her hand to them.

The two look at each their before Lucy was the first and winced upon the grip before Enrique was next and nearly yelped upon the grip.

' _Man she's strong…'_ the two thought in unison.

"Now that's settled, I would like to speak to you two," she looks at Gray and Natsu.

"W-What is it Erza? C-Can't you see we're being friendly over here?" They both said in unison, obviously snapping back to attention so they don't earn her wrath.

"I heard a troubling story after I finished this job. Honestly speaking, this is something for Master to decide. But I want to settle it quickly so I decided myself. I want the two of you to lend me your power. Will you come with me?" Erza asked the two shocking them both as they look at each other.

"What's this mean?"

"Erza asked the two of them for help?"

"This has never happened before…" Various mages speak out upon hearing this.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning. Make preparations." Erza stared as the two look back at each other, though with a much less friendly face.

" _Make a team…_ " Gray started.

 _"…with him_?" Natsu finished in thought.

"Erza, Natsu, and Gray…I never would've imagined it before." Mirajane says in a surprised voice as Lucy and Enrique look at her wondering what she means. "This might be…Fairy Tail's ultimate team!"

"Alright, everyone. You can all get back to what you were doing before." Erza said as she then walks over to the bar.

After a discussion involving the two helping Erza, the redhead went to the stool as she decided to enjoy her favorite snack. "The two recruits are an interesting bunch," Erza said as Mirajane gives her a plate of strawberry cake.

"Yes. Lucy has an interesting way to use her magic. Fairy Tail haven't seen a Celestial Wizard here since Master was in his teens years." Mirajane smiled.

"Though, the new guy is interesting… From what you have told me, this magic is similar to mine. But still different enough to be considered from someplace else." Erza noted.

"It's almost similar to Natsu's dragon magic but opposite."

"Heh, in a way." Erza smiled, "You know… I think I'll invite them to the mission as well. Give them some more experience in the field."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure." She nods, "Besides…. I want to see this 'White Dragon' in action as well…" she turned around, only to see the said Ranger missing. "Where is he?"

"Oh, he must be checking on his two ancient dragons."

"Eh?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Enrique was in the middle of fishing near the ocean out past a nice shack he was able to rent for them to stay in as Stega was 'floating' in the water, enjoying the cool water soothing its metal skin while the giant Tupuxuara was eating fish that Enrique reels in.

"Here's another!" He pulls back as the fish flew into Drago's large jaw. The white zord swallowing it easily and satisfied upon the taste.

"So… these are the 'ancient dragons' Mirajane mentioned?" Erza's voice called out, causing the teen to turn to her.

"O-Oh, hey didn't notice you were watching," he replied.

"Just dropped by after my talk with Lucy." She said, walking over to Drago as it leaned in, making the mage pet it's beak gently. "They're amazing… In my life I have never seen such creatures like these"

"Well they weren't around for 65 million years… that and they weren't meant to be this large." He mumbled the last part to himself.

"Oh? So you know more about them than what we know?"

"I'm a guy who studies the ancient history of the civilization even the study of the ancient creatures when they once roamed."

"Ah, an archeologist? Heh, you and Levy would get along very well." Erza smiled, still petting the metal dinosaur, as it liked her touch.

"Levy?" He repeated.

"The young girl with blue hair. Hanging around two guys and with the team Shadow Gear. She likes to read books." Erza smiled.

"Oh," he recalled seeing the girl a few times. While he did talk to a few members, he never got a chance to talk to all of the guild members of Fairy Tail. He felt his line shaking, causing him to quickly stand as he began to reel in the fish. "Oh come on you stupid fish!" He gritted as he was spinning the knob a few times.

Seeing this, Drago quickly dips its head into the spot where the fish was and lifts it up, a large fish in its mouth but…

"Hey, Drago put me down!" Hanging onto the fishing rod was Enrique as he was high above the ground.

Erza giggled softly, as she snapped her fingers, making the dinosaur blink as it looked at her then brought its head down before she brought out a sword and sliced the line, freeing him. "Guess it still doesn't fully listen to you, huh?"

Enrique landed face first and said through his muffled voice, "Only a few but he knows I'm new to this stuff."

"You mean your Requip Magic?"

"Yeah…" he lifted his head. "Especially after finding that gem that made me get other abilities."

"Define them." He simply vanished. "Hmm… Impressive but…" Erza then held her arm out, gripping his arm and pinning him to the ground, "But still needs work."

"L-Like I said, I'm still new to this," he flustered.

"Heh, true. One reason, like with Lucy, I'm offering this to you." She said, unpinning him as holding her hand out, "Would you like to join Natsu, Grey, and Myself on this latest mission?"

Hearing the offer did sound interesting. Not only it will give him a chance to see more of the world but also more experience and Jewels since both he and Lucy have to pay the rent soon. "Sure why not… at least it will help me after that scuffle a week ago."

"Pardon?"

"Oh um… well… after a job we did, during our return to the guild we got ambushed by onyx lizards and some monster with a very lame name."

"Hmm… I see… Well, they won't be a bother anymore. Once you're with us, they'll understand we're a force to recon with."

' _I hope so…'_ he muttered in thought. He doesn't know if those monsters will be stronger since someone is playing the cards in the shadows to lead them. Taking a deep breath, he grabs her hand as Erza pulls him up.

"Just to let you know we will depart tomorrow," she informed.

Enrique nodded, "W-Well, it was nice meeting you, Erza."

"Likewise…. White Dragon." She smiled before walking away.

When she was gone, he muttered with a blush, "Wow." He looks at the two large beasts behind him. "What?"

They only stared before going back to their usual doings since the ocean was the only spot for them to rest since the guild wasn't that far away from this place. He sighed as he looks just wrist that held the bracelet and gem.

Deciding to do a few things, he walks back to the town as he wanted to explore more of the place since he wants to be more familiar of it plus do more training.

Along the way, he suddenly notice a young girl around 13 years of age, with snow white hair and gold eyes. She had what looked to be tribal outfit on her person as she stared at him in the middle of the street. What made Enrique look at her with confusion, was the fact it looked like she had a small metal Archeopteryx on her shoulder, with some white and gold feathers and red eyes.

"An archeopteryx…?" Enrique recognized the small reptile but the strange thing was it was metal just like the Tupuxuara and Stegosaurus.

"So…. you're the bearer of the White Gem…" She said softly. "To think…. The true bearer of that one is from another world…"

Hearing her statement caused the young man's body to tense but also surprised upon this. She can tell he was from another world _and_ has the white gem. "Who… are you?" He asked.

"My name is Alura Orion…. And I'm the priestess to the Dino Zords…" She introduced before pointing to him. "And you…. Enrique Alderete… Have just become part of a larger prophecy… One that you can't escape from…"

He recalled Makarov's words and now this girl? If he really can't escape it… how else can he go back home? He needed to find a way home. He looked down at his gem as it gleamed in the sun, but once he looked back up to talk to her, the girl mysteriously vanished from his sights, only leaving one golden feather behind.

He shook his head, not wanting to feel like he is losing it. It just bothers him, being here in this foreign world. While he does have interest in this place, he couldn't be so attached… he doesn't even know how long he has been gone from his home. It makes him wonder what will happen…

Getting his mind out of the gloomy gutter, he decided that it was best to clear his mind off of this and do some training. After all, there is no telling how strong the other bad guys are so he would need to be prepared. Looking back at the giant now-called Dino Zords, he had an idea for his training.

* * *

 _Back in the dark mountains, lights were sparking off in a cave. Inside the cave, the black knight was currently fixing what seems to be an old device that his late master had in the ancient lab. After so many years, the old lab was still intact but rusted due to the years that passed. While most of it needed to be replaced, even having to be scrapped down for new parts, it didn't stop him from finishing what is needed. His first creation had no luck on defeating the ranger since one of his drones reported the 'wizards' helping him._

 _They weren't around during_ his _time since the ancient past was nothing but land and tribes with his master saving him from an explosion in the past and giving him the body he is in now. Advanced as they were despite the primitivity, they thrived. And now, he needed to finish what needed to be done. Looking over a pit, the knight grabs a flask that held an ominous substance before he reaches for a feather, an odd weapon, and a poison ivy plant, he tossed the three objects into the pit before pouring the substance into the pit._

 _The pit began to glow before a creature climbs itself out of the pit and stood up, the knight seeing the result of his newest creation. The creation was an ancient bird-like humanoid with a shin length flaps that look like wings while the upper torso was that to the plants as leaves stuck out from its shoulders and chest. Its head was bone-like with a red 'visor' for an eye under the beak and a red dot on the upper right of its head. Over its shoulders was two 'talons' that act like shoulder guards for it as it was holding what seems to be a barrel-like weapon._

" _You have a mission for me, Lord Zeltrax?"_

" _Find the White Gem and destroy the Last Ranger," He ordered. "If others interfere, destroy them as well."_

" _Heh, that'll be easy. They'll be more easier than that yellow one during the Prehistoric War." The monster chuckled. Zeltrax growled under his 'helmet', making the bird-like creature wave his arms. "S-Sorry boss."_

" _You may be brought back again, consider this a second chance._ Don't _screw up."_

" _Yes Lord Zeltrax…" He bowed before his body turned into leaves and 'flew' away._

 _The black knight looks over papers he wrote as they were laying around the area. Some tomes involving a way to make himself stronger as others show images of what was needed to finish up the old machine if he is to create the very machine to make himself powerful and bring back his great king._

 _The only problem was that the power source he needs now would need to be overflowing with it. Otherwise, the backlash of this one could kill him instead. Looking out the cave then at his papers, he grabs his axe, placing it on his back and walks out in search for what he needs to finish up the ancient lab._

* * *

The next day, the group met up at the Magnolia train station from what Erza told them. Lucy was on the bench as she held Plue in her arms while Enrique was resting against it since he was training the whole night. Erza informed them she would show up so they waited. As for Natsu and Gray, well…

"Why'd I have to be stuck with YOU!?" Natsu said to Gray in anger, the two butting heads.

"That's my line! If Erza wants help, I can handle that myself!" Gray argued as Erza didn't arrive yet and nowhere in sight, practically allowing the two to argue.

"Then go by yourself! I don't even want to go!" Natsu yelled.

"Then stay home and get beat up by Erza afterward!" Gray shot back.

Lucy was not liking the fact the two were arguing as Happy was eating fish as usual. "Pretend we don't know them…" She mutters to herself with slight irritation.

"Why did Erza wanted you to come along anyway, Lucy?" Happy asked as he was nibbling on his meal.

"Because Mirajane said that I needed to stop those two from fighting when Erza isn't around." She replied.

"Well you are doing a bad job at that," He chuckled as he was eating his fish. Looking at the sleeping ranger, he noticed he was sleeping soundly. "Man, he is still asleep." He looks at the fish in his hand then at the sleeping ranger.

"He was up all night training by himself. He really wants to get stronger." Lucy said softly

"Good enough for me," Happy said as he was now on top of the ranger's head.

"You should get off of him, cat…. He's sleeping peacefully."

"You just want to enjoy the view," he teased.

Lucy blushed softly, "I-I am not!"

"Liar, liar, pants on fire~."

"Don't tempt me, cat…" She threatened.

"I apologize. Were you waiting?" The familiar voice of Erza was heard as Natsu and Gray stopped and paled upon her voice as they immediately stop their bickering as they turn to see Erza but their jaws dropped upon seeing what was behind her.

"Nice packing," Happy commented as the scarlet wizard was pulling a wagon _full_ of suitcases.

"That's a lot of luggage!" Lucy gawked.

"Really? Cause this is as light as I can make it." She noted.

"Eh!?" Lucy was surprised upon this. Just how much does she have to even consider it 'light'.

"I see that Enrique is sleeping. Rough night?" She asked, turning to Lucy.

"Oh uh, he showed up late last night. He said something about training with those two dragons?"

"WITHOUT ME!?" Natsu gasped, realizing he missed a chance to hang out with the two 'dragons', again!

"Natsu…" Lucy sighed, "They are 'his' after all. It makes sense he wants to train with them."

Natsu grumbled as Gray snickered but the two chose not to argue knowing that Erza was right in front of them, not wanting to suffer her wrath like before in the past. Speaking of which, Enrique yawned as he opens his eyes, grumbling to himself. "Is everyone here already?" He asked albeit tiredly.

"Yes we are, Enrique. Good morning." Erza smiled at him.

The raven haired teen stood up and stretched, his bones popping upon the slighlty uncomfortable nap. While he has sleep on different terrain during his time back home, it was still uncomfortable to him. "Yeah… morning." He responded before yawning again.

"Hey Erza, before we go I have one condition I have to ask!" Natsu said.

"What is it?" The redhead asked.

"When we get back, fight me!" He replied. The three other members looked at Natsu like he was crazy.

"Are you sure, Natsu? I mean… this is Erza." Gray questioned.

"I won't go the same as last time! I'm good enough to win this time!"

Hearing Natsu's confidence, the Armored wizard smirked from Natsu's challenge as she closes her eyes. "It's true that you have improved. I am not confident by means, however… fine. I'll take you on when we get back," she accepted.

"Alright!" Natsu beamed.

* * *

 _Few Minutes Later…_

The group was now in the train as it was going smoothly. Well, _most_ people.

"I'm gonna hurl…" Natsu moaned as his face was blue and devoid of 'life', the need to puke.

"God, you're so pathetic!" Lucy groaned.

"I still don't get how you even get instant motion sickness that often…" Enrique sighed.

"Why can't we take that dragon…" the salmon-haired teen whined as he covers his mouth.

"Firstly, Stega is too big for us to get on since he practically reached full size," Enrique reminded. "Secondly, this was the only option since Erza said this method of transportation was quicker."

"Plus, you won't ever get rid of that habit until you conquer it. So suck it up, Natsu." Erza said, savoring some cake she bought.

"You sure like strawberry, Erza…" Enrique commented.

"Sweets are just something a girl like me needs," she replied. "This is just one of my favorites."

"Ah…" he nodded in understanding.

"So that reminds me…" Lucy said, turning to Gray, "What's your magic? I mean…. You fight Natsu so much it's like your brothers."

"More like putting a dog and a cat in the same room until they stop when the owner is around..." Enrique snorted with slight amusement.

"Heh, while this hothead here does do extensive damage, I'm more… 'calmer'." Gray chuckled before he soon held up his hands and place a closed fist on his open palm. Mist and chilled air pour out until he moves his hand away to reveal an ice diamond, "I'm an Ice Maker Wizard. Basically, if I can imagine it, I can create it with ice."

"Oh but like opposites. You have ice magic while Natsu has his fire."

"Fire and Ice… that's a bad mix," Enrique noted.

"And unlike short stack, I'm in a league of my own." He smirked.

"Hey!" Natsu said through his motion sickness. "This sucks…"

"You poor thing. Come, sit next to me." Erza offered.

"Aye!" Natsu says weakly.

 _"So, you're telling me to move_?" Lucy sums up in her head as she looks at Erza.

Lucy and Natsu switch seats, with Lucy sitting next to the young Ranger as Natsu then leans against Erza who puts an arm around him, "I'll let you rest." Erza assured.

"Aye!" Natsu groaned once again in a weak voice.

All of a sudden, Erza punches Natsu right in the stomach, knocking him out as his head falls onto her lap shocking the others as they all sweatdrop.

"Was that really necessary?" Enrique asked hesitantly.

"This way, it's a bit easier on him," Erza explained.

"Isn't it time you told us? What are we supposed to do anyway?" Gray asked.

"Our opponents are the Dark Guild, Eisenwald." She replied.

"Dark Guild? What's that?" Enrique asked in confusion.

"They're guilds who haven't been accepted by the Magic Council. Though, people refer to them as 'Rogue Guilds' since they are often known due to their tasks. Thefts, blackmail, murder and more. Anything against the law, Dark Guilds are the usual cause." Erza explained.

Enrique shivered upon the information. He was aware of that type of stuff back in his home but to hear guilds who commit acts like that, it gives him the creeps. "W-What is this Eisenwald Guild's intention?"

"They intend to cause trouble with some magic called 'Lullaby'" Erza replied.

"Lullaby?" The others responded with confusion.

"What are they planning…?" Lucy wondered.

"I'll explain from the start. On the way back from my previous job...at the town of Onibas, I stopped at a bar where wizards gathered. I overheard some wizards talking about it. There was some kind of seal that protected it. But one of them mentioned he was going to have it in three days." Erza says.

"Lullaby...like a song to put children to sleep?" Lucy asks.

"Somehow if a Dark Guild wants some kind of magic called Lullaby I don't think it's to put children to sleep." Erza continued.

"So they were also part of Eisenwald." Gray guessed.

"Yes. But I foolishly didn't think about it at that time. Or the name Erigor."

"Erigor?" Enrique repeated.

"The top ace of the Dark Guild Eisenwald. Erigor, who's nicknamed "The Reaper" since he only takes assassination requests." Erza clarified.

"Assassinations?" Lucy and Enrique gasped in shock which upon hearing this.

"Naturally assassination requests are banned by the council. But Eisenwald wanted money. And so six years ago they were thrown out of the Wizard's Guild League. However, they don't listen to orders and have continued to operate." Erza explained.

"Maybe I should go home…" Lucy mutters in fear now as her seat is completely drenched from a melting Plue.

"You're looking juicy all of sudden." Happy noticed.

"It's sweat!" Lucy countered...meaning that the puddle of water under her on the seat could also belong to her.

Erza then accidentally slams her armored fist onto Natsu's head, "I was in error. If I had noticed the name Erigor back then, I would've forced them to suffer and make them tell me their plans!" Erza said in anger beating herself up over her mistake.

"Scary!" Lucy gulped in fear.

"I see. Eisenwald is planning to do something with Lullaby. And it's definitely something evil, so you want to stop them." Gray assumed.

"Yes. I feel that I cannot oppose an entire guild on my own, and that is why I asked for your help. We're heading straight into Eisenwald!" Erza confirmed.

"Sounds interesting!" Gray grinned with interest.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Lucy and Plue, however, are a different story as Plue is nearly melted and Lucy shakes in fear of fighting against an entire dark guild, "I wish I hadn't come…" Lucy muttered.

"Lucy, don't worry, we got your back, okay?" Enrique assured his friend. "Besides, if we need serious help, Drago and Stega are a simple bracelet away."

Lucy smiled softly, relieved to remember that they do have them should they need it, "Thanks, Enrique…. I needed that." She said to him. Happy snickered upon this, found it amusing. "What's so funny?" She asked

"Lucy li~kes, Enrique!" He snickered, only to get shoved into a bag by the blonde. "Hey let me out! It smells bad in here!"

"There's nothing in there but some supplies!" Lucy growled in anger, shaking the bag.

Seeing the interaction made Gray, Erza, and Enrique chuckle while Natsu was still knocked out.

* * *

The group finally arrives at their destination as they proceed to disembark and gather whatever they brought for luggage (which for Erza is a lot). "Are those guys from Eisenwald still here?" Gray asked..

"I don't know. But I came here to find out." Erza replied.

"Sounds like a wild goose chase to me." Lucy responded.

"Still, we can't take any chances if they are still here perhaps."

Enrique, on the other hand, was looking left and right, realizing something was missing. "Uh guys...? Where's Natsu?" He asked.

"Eh/Huh?" They look around, fully noticing the salmon-haired teen wasn't with them.

"Where did he go?" asked Lucy.

Just then the group can hear the train whistle blow...off in the distance as it drives out of the station and down the tracks.

"He departed, again." Happy realized as he jumps off the suitcase and looks down at the train as he goes farther and farther away from the station.

Lucy's jaw is dropped low and her eyes widen in shock, the train driving farther and farther away from the station. Shocked that they had forgotten all about Natsu being on the train and unable to move by himself due to his motion sickness.

"I was so busy talking I forgot about him." Erza said. She then held a fist and clenched it, looking troubled. "I'm such a fool! Natsu hates all forms of transportation! This is all my fault! Please, someone hit me for my penance!"

"Now, now…" Lucy waved her hand, trying to assure her.

"Sides… I rather _not_ die…" Gray refused.

"Gray, we have to get Natsu whether you like it or not." Enrique frowned.

"Do we have to? We're better off without that hothead." Gray questioned. Erza gave her menacing glare that scared Gray as Enrique finally realized why they were so scared of her. She gives a very mean glare to show her wrath. He made a mental note to not anger her in any way possible.

"Wait, can't you call Drago to pick him up?" Lucy questioned Enrique.

"He is a large metal reptile," he then gestures to the surroundings and the train that was at a distance. "And we rather not raise suspicion to these… er dark guild guys if we are to help Erza with this."

"I have something in mind." The redhead said.

Erza had something in plan so she walks through an employees only doorway much to their confusion. The others reluctantly follow her and find themselves in a room with a switch on the wall.

"Excuse me, what are you people doing back here?" An employee that happens to be back there asked.

Erza didn't respond while walking over to the switch and pulls down on the lever shocking the worker, "Um...excuse me miss. But you can't just go pulling the emergency lever."

"It's for my ally. Please understand." Erza says to the worker.

"It's going too far!"

"Please bring our luggages to the hotel." Erza asks.

"Why me?" the worker asked.

"All of the people of Fairy Tail are like this, aren't they." Lucy noted with nervousness.

"From what we both saw so far… probably," Enrique replied.

"Not me." Gray says...who is once again stripped down to his boxers.

"Gray, for the love of all things, put some pants on!" Enrique scolded.

The Ice-Maker Wizard looks at himself and saw he was only in his boxers… again. "Not again!" He cried out.

"Does he do that everytime?" Enrique questioned the redhead.

"Now's not the time, Come! We need to find a vehicle and go after the train!" Erza says to the others.

The group run out of the station and find a car, the Riders however don't know what to make of the car as there seems to be an opened front part with a joystick and a single seat and a normal passengers back seats.

"Come! Get in the back quickly!" Erza says as Lucy and Happy get inside while Gray climbs on top of the car while Enrique had to sit on the back.

"Uh… how does this thing move when it doesn't have an engine?" Enrique questioned.

"That's because it's fueled by magic." Erza replied as she strapped on what looked to be some type of hose to her arm. 'Something' began to pour into it and down the tube before entering the vehicle, and in moments took off like a rocket.

For Enrique, this was a first as he held on, surprised upon the speed of this! As the vehicle was nearing the train, Natsu crashes through the window with his knapsack as he landed with the others, sending Gray out of the car and the two land on the ground.

Skidding to a halt, Erza as she walks over to the two. "Are you alright, Natsu?"

"Ugh…. Get off this blasted demon ride…" He groaned.

"He's fine," Enrique deadpanned.

Gray however was irritated as he tries to shove Natsu off of him. "Get off you hothead!" Gray shouted at Natsu.

"Shut up! You left me behind!" Natsu retorted.

"That we did. At least you're unhurt. Somehow," the redhead said.

"Not to mention I got into a fight with a weird guy on the train!"

"Weird guy?" Lucy blinked.

"He said he was part of Eisenwald or something."

Hearing the name of the guild, Erza slaps Natsu across the face. "You idiot! Eisenwald are the people we're after! How could you let him escape under your nose!?"

"Didn't you knock him out during the conversation earlier on the train?" Enrique recalled.

Erza flinched before she growled, "Darn it! I hit him too hard! Please, hit me in return!" She demanded.

"That's Erza for you!" Happy said.

"We should at least head back to the other station. With Natsu knocked out, he won't be that much of a problem upon heading back." Gray noted.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that the creepy guy had a flute shaped like a skull. It was a skull with three eyes." The flame mage said, now awake.

"And he's up…." The ice wizard sighed.

"Wait, a three eyed skull?" Lucy repeated, recalling what she heard as she now looked worried.

"Lucy? Something wrong?"

"I think I know what flute he is talking about! Lullaby… the song of curse!"

"Song of curse?" Enrique related in confusion. "You mean some special tune or something?"

"No, its one of the forbidden magics, that is the curse of death," Lucy explained. "I've read about them in books."

"Wait you're telling me that there is a flute that… can kill people…?" Enrique realized in horror.

"Yes… But to other it looks like they just fell asleep…" Lucy responded.

"Then we have to find those creeps!"

"Alright everyone back in the vehicle!" Erza declared.

"D-Do I have to?" Natsu complained.

"Suck it up." Gray kicks Natsu into the vehicle before getting on the top while Lucy, Happy, Enrique were next to enter. And just like that, they sped off as Natsu held on.

"I'm gonna hurl…"

"Not on me!" Enrique panicked as he shoved Natsu to the window.

* * *

After a fast drive, they made it to Kunugi Station as they stop at a nearby hill but it seemed they were too late as various passengers were explaining to the army of what happened. Not to mention, instead of escaping the dark guild members took the train hence the sight of the passengers.

"Why take a train to escape?" Enrique raised an eyebrow. To him it was strange since he has seen news and tv of people escaping by boat and such but a train? That was another level.

"Yeah, what's the benefits of escaping on a train when it only run on rails?" Happy agreed.

"They could be in the next city," Gray assumed as he was once again in his boxers.

"Gray for fu- ah forget it," Enrique facepalmed. As much as he wanted to tlel him, it was going to give him a headache.

"We need to move, now. Let's head to Oshibana station. That would be the place they are heading to." Erza said as she drives the vehicle to the next city.

Upon doing so, they saw one of the train station workers use a microphone at the gathering crowd.

"A train derailed really?!"

"I heard a rumor that some dangerous guys are holed up in that station!"

"Please stand back!" One of the workers advised as two more stood by him.

Erza however walks up to the worker, "What's the situation inside the station?" She asked.

"Miss you need to move ba-" Erza headbutts the worker, literally knocking him out. She then approaches the next worker.

"What's the situation!?" She demanded. But before the other worker could explain, she headbutted him and repeated herself. This went on before the last one told her the situation as Eisenwald as sealed themselves within the station, while one train begins it's way back here.

"An army platoon stormed in, but it seems they haven't returned yet. It's likely that they engaged Eisenwald in battle." Erza informed. As the group continue running down the hallway to the stairs leading up to the train tracks before they noticed something up ahead that made Lucy and now Enrique worried.

The army soldiers, all of them on the stairs, unconscious as their weapons and shields are scattered and broken about. "They've been wiped out!" Happy gasped.

The group run up the stairs and stop running as they begin to examine the carnage of the downed army soldiers, "They were up against an entire guild. Every single one of them are wizards. An army platoon hardly stood a chance." Erza sighed.

Enrique now felt nervous _and_ scared. Sure fighting a giant monkey, and then some monsters was one thing but against a Dark Guild? Now this was nervousing for him.

The group walk through the doorway and soon find themselves in the station. Suddenly, they hear someone chuckle, "I knew you'd come. You Fairy Tail flies." A voice called out.

Before the group, the entire Eisenwald Guild. All of them, wizards as a few stand out such as a fat man with green hair, a man with a hood that's covered in black and dark yellow stripes, and a man with black hair tied in a short, spiky ponytail wearing a white shirt with a high collar. One person however catches their attention too well, an extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man sitting on top of the train with silver hair, which is held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hangs down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft; tattoos on his face and bare-chested body, and wearing nothing but a long, worn skirt, reminiscent of a hakama, below a darker, shorter cloth, held up by an even lighter and shorter one tied like a belt, a black scarf wrapped around his thin neck, with its edges hanging on his back and traditional geta sandals on his feet, completed by a pair of distinctive dark gloves, each adorned by a white "X" on the back, and by bandages wrapped around his forearms.

"Who are you?" Erza demanded.

"I'm Erigor… your Grim Reaper…" He introduced.

Huh, it kinda reminds him of that game he often played. What was it again? Overwatch. Pushing that thought aside for now, he continued to listen in on this. "What are you scoundrels after!? What do you plan to do with Lullaby!" Erza demanded.

"Heh, as I'll tell those who are about to head into the afterlife…" Erigor spat out as he turned to one of the other members, "Deal with these pests while I head to the target location."

They nodded until they felt a rumbling. It was for a moment until the wall was blown to pieces, causing them to cover their arms from the smoke of the debris. When the smoke dissipated, there stood something that surprised them. An ancient bird-like humanoid with a shin length flaps that look like wings while the upper torso was that to the plants as leaves stuck out from its shoulders and chest. Its head was bone-like with a red 'visor' for an eye under the beak and a red dot on the upper right of its head. Over its shoulders was two 'talons' that act like shoulder guards for it as it was holding what seems to be a barrel-like weapon.

"What… in the world is that?" Erigor questioned.

Behind the monster was the onyx-lizardmen, the TyrannoDrones.

" _ **Well, well, quite a party,"**_ the creature commented. " _ **I couldn't help overhear about this Lullaby. I'm sure Lord Zeltrax will be pleased to have an item of Death."**_

"Get real freak! Eisenwald is the one who's gonna use Lullaby!" One member shouted out, sending a blast of lighting at it.

The bird-like creature's visor glowed before it aimed at the lightning and shot it, stopping the attack in place. " _ **Feh, guess you humans really have changed a lot since the Prehistoric War."**_

"W-What the?!" The member gasped, only for the creature to shoot him.

" _ **Go after the Lullaby! The Ranger is mine!"**_

The TyrannoDrones hissed in obedience as they went after both parties. Eisewald retaliated as they too charged in, only for Erigor to fly through the air and out the window with Lullaby. Some Tyrannodrones followed after as the rest fought here as the lead monster looks at each person before spotting the white gem in Enrique's bracelet. _**"There you are."**_

Enrique flinched as he looks at the monster. Deciding to take action, the morpher formed onto the bracelet as he crossed his left arm. "White Ranger, Drago power!" He declared as he pressed the button, his body surrounded in light before it consumed his head, giving him the helmet to complete the transformation.

"So… that's what Mirajane meant when she said it's similar to mine?" Erza noted, but amused. "Then… allow me to join you in defeating these monsters!" she declared as her armor glowed before bursting into energy, basically leaving her almost naked, asides from the energy rings that hid her 'special parts' from prying eyes, asides from some males (except Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Happy) to be in awe as they looked at her with hearts in their eyes.

Even the Ranger was silent as he blushed heavily under his helmet that it would blend with the visor. But within moments the glow faded around Erza, before it scattered away to reveal a new armor set. This one was more silver, with two large pairs of metal angel wings. The dress clung to her and had a large skirt with saw blades around the frills and two swords in each of her hands.

"Wow…" The White Ranger uttered.

"Villains! You all shall be slain by my blade!" Erza declared as she flew into the air, a ring of energy is formed and upon unleashing it, several of the same swords she carried flew out in all direction, but only hitting the enemies.

"Okay that's cool," The Ranger commented before he refocused on the main monster. "Alright you bird freak, you are going down!"

" _ **It's Birdbrain to you!"**_ The monster corrected. A sudden pause took over from hearing the monster's name. Natsu and Happy were the first to burst out laughing.

"That's such a stupid name!" The flame wizard laughed.

"Aye!" Happy laughed.

" _ **Oi! It's the names we are given in the War!"**_ 'Birdbrain' growled.

"More like from the food market!" Happy added.

"Or the trashcan!" Natsu added on, much to the monster's anger

" _ **That's it!"**_ He aimed at Natsu as the red dot on his head and his visor glowed. " _ **Eat Poison Ivy Bullets!"**_

"Huh? Poison what now?"

The monster fired at Natsu as the bullets shot through but it didn't kill him. Instead, purple ripples formed through the spots that Natsu was hit. At first Natsu didn't feel it but suddenly pain and itchiness began to course through his body.

"G-Gaugh! Somebody! Give me something spikey and sharp!" He pleaded, scratching all over his body. He grabs Happy, "Sorry Happy but I need help!" He began to use the cat as a personal scratcher.

He then looks at the others, " _ **You guys are next!"**_

"Not a chance!" The White Ranger refuted as he rushes towards the Birdbrain and delivers a slash across its chest. Sparks cast off its body, sending it reeling before the White Ranger continued his assault of the bird humanoid.

With Gray and Lucy, they were trying to fight the other members of Eisenwald and the TyrannoDrones. "Man these lizards are tough!" Gray punched a drone away.

"Lu… Cy!" Happy called out from the scratching that Natsu was making him do.

"Ugh…. I don't have anything that can help! Sorry Happy…" She apologized.

"Catch!" He frantically tossed Lucy… a Celestial Key!?

"Wait, this is Virgo's key from the mansion! How did you get it?" She questioned.

"Virgo said… to give it… to you!" He explained through each chance to speak from the scratching.

"She did?" Lucy got out, looking at the key and smiling, "Thanks Happy! Here!" she soon tossed him a jagged rock, "See if that'll help?"

Happy caught it before he quickly gave it to Natsu. Taking it, he began to scratch himself. "That Birdbrain is gonna get it! Once this itching and pain stop!" Natsu said using the rock instead as Happy was free…. But also began to scratch himself the cause of Natsu.

"Now I'm itchy!" Happy whined. "And it hurts too!"

For Erigor, he was seeing that not only Fairy Tail wanted to stop him but now the unknown Faction who serves this so-called 'Lord Zeltrax' wants to take Lullaby! It was infuriating him! "Guess I have no choice… I need to seal you all in here for eternity…" Erigor muttered before he flew out of the building and cast something over the building… For now they won't know until they try to escape.

The White Ranger ducks under the slash from BirdBrain's gun before he delivered an uppercut to its chin. The training really was paying off thanks to the two Zords.

" _ **Che… you lousy brat! Take some poison gas!"**_ Birdbrain growled, sending green gas towards the ranger.

"What the?" The Ranger uttered as the gas surrounded him. He held his breath, not wanting to inhale it but strangely, he couldn't see it enter his helmet nor feels the effects. He held back the urge to chuckle, "Guess they really do call you birdbrain for a reason. You're dumb."

He uses the Drago Sword to strike BirdBrain across its arm before kicking him in the chest, sending him sprawling. Having enough, he cocks his gun and aims at the Ranger. " _ **Eat Poison Ivy!"**_ He earned as the gun lit up with energy.

"Armor would also protect me…. Do all of your attacks work on the body?" He questioned, as the monster only chuckled. "What?" The barrel in the gun changed as the gun had a clip of thorns ready to pierce him. "Oh crap…"

" _ **Hehehe… Let's see how a very poisonous toxin from a flower will do to you? There are some rumors that it causes hot flashes, paralysis and then death.."**_ Birdbrain chuckled, shooting one at the Ranger… Only for Erza's blade to come in and stop it from reaching the warrior.

"Vile monster…. You dare harm my friend and guild member?" She questioned as she raised her blade, "I'll make you regret that."

" _ **Like I'm afraid of a woman like you?"**_ It huffed as it raised its gun at her, its visor and dot lighting up, having a clear shot. " _ **You humans should have never allied with the Ranger. You are only spelling Death for your kind."**_

"Hmph… If you think you can hit me, then you're clearly wrong." She said, landing on the ground only one sword in hand as she held her arms out, "If you're brave enough, then try me!"

BirdBrain fired the thorns at Erza, accepting the challenge.

"Erza!" The White Ranger called out.

Erza though smirked and as it drew closer, she simply moved her head to the side just in time. As the thorn passed by, not making a single scratch on her. She then gripped her sword and rushed towards Birdbrain before slicing him, causing sparks to fly off and his gun to be cut in two.

" _ **I-Impossible!"**_ He looks at his broken weapon before looking at the two in anger. " _ **That was my favorite gun you bitch!"**_

Erza glared, sending a ring of blades at the monster as it casted more sparks off it's body before being flung away near the Ranger, "I do not care for such language to me, monster…." she spat before turning to the Ranger, "He's all yours."

The Ranger nodded before looking at BirdBrain who slowly stood up and tossed the broken weapon to the sid. " _ **I am not gonna fail the second time! The Yellow Ranger may have been lucky in the Prehistoric War, but I won't fall here!"**_ It roared out.

"Wait.. 'Yellow Ranger'?" The Ranger noted before holding up his weapon, dodging a few strikes before delivering his own, forcing it to the ground. "So there were others like me?"

" _ **They are long gone due heir sacrifice of killing our king in the War!"**_ He responded. " _ **But our new lord and creator will seek what he wants! The Tree of Life will be his!"**_

"Not on my watch!" He responded. He soon drew arrows into the air before firing them at the monster as it pierced it's skin and exploded. The Ranger had enough as he turned the dagger into its sword mode before rushing towards it at blinding speeds, giving it one slash as he reappeared behind him. It's body sparked before it let out a painful scream before erupting into flames and ash.

Natsu and Happy suddenly felt their pain and itchiness vanish, causing them to stand. "Now that's gone I can-" he stopped when he saw Birdbrain was gone as the White Ranger defeated it. "Aw! You guys took the best parts!"

"Yeah but… who _is_ Zeltrax…?" The Ranger asked with concern. "Why does he want me gone?"

"We can ask the master about it later back at the guild. For now, we need to follow after Erigor. He flew away from the building." Erza informed as she changed back to her normal attire for her.

"Y-Yeah…" The Ranger nodded as he walks to the exit, only for him to unable to. "What the hell? I can't walk through."

"Huh?" They all said in unison, also trying their best to get free but can't.

"Erigor must have used his magic to prevent us from stopping him" Erza frowned.

"So how are we going get through?"

"I have an idea!" We all look back to see Gray with someone over his arm and dropped him to the ground. "I was fighting this guy and turns out he has the answer for that problem." He then looks at the man.

"Okay! Tell me where Erigor is!" Natsu demanded, pointing at Kageyama.

Just then he begins laughing, "Fools...Master Erigor is no longer on this station."

"Huh?" Natsu blinked before growling in anger.

"That's enough! We need him!" Erza informed.

"Nice going, flamebrain!" Gray yelled at Natsu.

Question marks appear around Natsu as he was confused by what Gray meant by that saying, "Huh?" when he all of a sudden gets a frightened look on his face.

Natsu looks up as his body begins shaking in fear as Erza jumps up into the air and has one of her swords held ready to strike, "I didn't do nothin' but I'm sorry!" Natsu cries out as Erza then flies past him, actually going for Kageyama behind him. Natsu however is still struck by fear as he hears Kageyama scream in terror behind him, making him jump up and look at Erza who has cut through the wall and down right next to Kageyama's neck who is in the air.

"Dispel the magic wind wall, and don't give us any trouble!" Erza demanded with a determined and scary look on her face which has Kageyama nearly crying in fear.

Natsu meanwhile still hasn't recovered from the scare and is even scared for Kageyama as his arms shake back and forth, "She ain't kidding man! Erza's a beast!" Natsu insisted in panic.

"Enough!" Gray scolded Natsu.

"Got it?" Erza stated to Kageyama who has calmed down a little.

"Fine…" Kageyama finally obeyed.

All of a sudden, Kageyama gasps out in pain catching everyone's attention, as then a yellow magic circle appears on his chest and a hand comes through it, causing Kageyama to reel back in pain, "W-Why?" Kageyama says as he then collapses to the ground, revealing Karacka behind him and in the wall, his face though written with horror at what he just did as he thinks back to what he was ordered to do, "A simple task...Dispose of Kage!"

"Kage!" Erza yells as they rush over to check on Kage and hoping he's alive.

"Damn it! There goes our only exit!" Gray gritted in anger.

Natsu looks on in shock and horror at what has just transpired before him, though for a different reason

"Kage, stay with me! We need your power!" Ezra pleaded.

"Seriously man!"

"You're the only one who can dispel the magic wind wall! Don't die!"

Karacka is still in the wall, his hands shaking as he begins to whimper, sounding like he can't believe he just did that. Natsu forms a fist with his right hand and tightens it in anger, "Wasn't he...your ally?" Natsu says catching the Eisenwald wizard's attention as he looks up towards him.

Natsu is surrounded by fire as he seems to be very angered by this, "Wasn't he an ally in the same guild as you?!" Natsu yelled, catching his comrades' attention as Karacka out of fear sinks back through the wall. Natsu however doesn't allow him to run as he launches himself towards the wall, "You bastard!" Natsu yelled as he slams his fist into the wall, destroying it and sending Karacka who was on the other side flying back, screaming out in pain.

"So that's what your guild is like?!" Natsu roared in anger.

"Kage, you're going to stay with us!" Erza said, shaking the man.

"It's no use Erza, he's unconscious." Gray informed her.

Erza then begins rocking him back and forth violently to try and wake him as her eyes widen in and go blank in anger, "I can't let you die! Dispel the wind wall!" Erza yells as Gray seeing this sweatdropped.

"Wait! He can't use magic in that condition!" Gray reminded.

The Ranger sighed feeling relief that the man is alive but unconscious. Getting the near fear out of him, he pondered for a moment, trying to think of an idea that can help them get through the wall. What felt like minutes, his eyes lit up under his visor. "Wait, Lucy, Happy gave you the Virgo key right?" He asked.

"You're right!" She realized, "Virgo can make tunnels!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Summon that gorilla maid!" Natsu said.

Lucy rolled her eyes upon that before she uses the Celestial Key as a yellow magic circle formed behind her. "Gate of the maiden, open! Virgo!" She announced.

Enrique, Lucy, Natsu and Happy braced themselves for the Celestial Spirit they encountered earlier. But what they got instead was a beautiful girl, who was the same size and almost height as Lucy, but with short pink hair and chains on her wrists.

Enrique's jaw dropped upon this. "... okay… didn't expect that…" he uttered.

"You summoned me, Princess?" Virgo asked, giving a curtsy to Lucy.

"That's… Virgo…?"

"Yes, I am Virgo, Lord Enrique." She acknowledged him.

"Wait, Lord?" Happy, Gray, Natsu look at him.

"Woah, woah, if you three are having that type of assumption, I had no encounters with her like that." Enrique waved his hands. "I'm no Celestial Mage either!"

"Oh it's because I can see something clearly in you, Lord Enrique along with Lady Lucy. But that'll have to wait until later." She said, placing her finger against her mouth, 'shushing' her and giving a soft wink.

The raven-haired teen was confused upon the maids words but Lucy chose to change the subject. "As much as I want to do the contract, can you dig us a way out of here?" She asked.

"Then I will proceed," Virgo obeyed with a bow as the ground around her lights up before she has gone right into the ground.

"She's digging!" Gray said, impressed.

"Let's get going," Erza ordered as she jumps into the hole.

"Wait for us!" Natsu said as Happy tagged along.

"Not without me!" Gray hops in as Enrique and Lucy look at the tunnel.

"Ladies first," Enrique gestured with slight sarcasm.

"Heh, thanks Enrique." Lucy smiled before she hopped in after the others. The Ranger jumps in as the group immediately walks through the tunnel.

* * *

Once outside of the station, Gray felt relief as they crawled out of the tunnel Virgo made. "We're out!" He cheered.

"We must hurry!" Erza said as the wind was blowing.

"Wow what wind," Lucy covers her eyes with her arms to keep the dirt from blinding her.

"Princess, your underwear can be seen!" Virgo kneels down behind Lucy as she holds her skirt down but for Virgo's skirt was affected as Gray had steam coming off his head to what he was seeing.

"Hey guys so which way do we have to go-" Enrique stopped the moment he saw as well, causing his face to become beet red as steam was pouring off his head. The sight he saw… nearly made him pass out knowing it was a first time for him to see such a thing with his own eyes.

"Good grief…." Erza sighed, she then walked over before raising her hand and smacking the Ranger and Ice Maker hard, "Wake up! You can't pass out now!"

"S-S-Sorry," he stammered before he noticed something. "Wait, where's Natsu?"

"And where's Happy?" Gray noticed as well.

"Don't tell me he went after Erigor…" Erza shook her head before looking at the direction they went. "Let's go, we have a task to complete!"

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **A/N:** That is it for part one of the Lullaby arc folks! And in the next chapter will be the debut of the Megazord! Woohoo! I hope you all are exicted for the next chapter to see the debut of the the special announcement I wanted to tell you guys, if some of you remember one of my old stories involving Kamen Rider Eternal and the anime Senki Zesshou Symphogear, **I have decided to bring back that story!** And so, that upcoming Kamen Rider Eternal story will have same main protangonist but with a different plot, form, and some characters added. You will have to find out what it will be about when I upload it soon. Anyways, that is it for this chapter and I will see you all later. Stay inn the shadows everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: The Titan of the White Dragon

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I am back again with the newest chapter of the White Dragon of Fiore! This time will be the debut of a certain 'mech' you all have been waiting for! And this chapter is the conclusion of the Lullaby Arc too! So this is where things get interesting. Don't forget to check out my other stories including ' **Kamen Rider Eternal: The Song of Eternal' (** Kamen Rider W x Senki Zesshou Symphogear **A Wizard's Fate (** Kamen Rider Wizard x Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works, and **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles** (Kamen Rider Blade x High School DxD).

Power up!

' _Thought'._

* * *

 _Erigor flew at high speed over Clover Canyon, getting ever closer to reaching the Guild Masters at their meeting. Soon, the town came within his view, "There's the town...Just you wait, you old geezers!" Erigor says._

 _Just then Erigor hears someone yell out right behind him as he turns his head, "How do you like Happy's max speed!?" Natsu yells as he holds onto the flying Happy who seems to be giving it his all so they could reach Erigor before he got to the town. Erigor is taken by complete surprise, allowing Natsu to deliver a flaming kick into his face, causing an explosion as he rockets down onto the train tracks below._

 _Natsu lands on the tracks in a knelt down position as he looks up and catches a falling down and exhausted Happy. "Happy!" Natsu says, worried for him._

 _"I can't fly anymore…" Happy says in a weak voice as sweat runs down his face, exhausted from all the magic he used so the two could catch up to Erigor._

 _"Thanks to you, I was able to catch up with him." Natsu praised._

 _"D-Damn you!" Natsu hears Erigor curse from behind him as he turns his head and sees Erigor standing back up, but definitely bruised from his attack._

 _"You're from Fairy Tail. Why are you here?" Erigor questioned as he doesn't understand how Natsu and Happy could've escaped from his Wind Wall._

 _Natsu then coats both of his arms in massive balls of fire as he stares angrily at the Eisenwald wizard, "To defeat you, you blowhard!" Natsu said._

 _From afar, in a forest, the black knight, Zeltrax, was carrying the supplies he stole or found to his base in the ancient mountains since he had to finish the machine to create the monsters quicker than with the methods he currently uses to bring them. He was carrying a very large bag filled with it._

" _ **What is the progress of the Zord?"**_ _He questioned to the minions as they assist him in carrying the supplies._

 _They hissed in reply, making Zeltrax nod. "_ _ **I see, the progress is doing well…"**_ _he hefted the bags. "_ _ **Gives us more time to find the other three and lead us to that Sacred Triassic One."**_

 _They nodded until sounds of fighting were heard. Zeltrax halted his group, left wondering what it was. "_ _ **You three follow me. The rest of you take the supplies back to the mountains."**_

 _They nodded in obedience and drag the supplies away while Zeltrax and two TyrannoDrones followed. They carefully approach before noticing a fire Wizard and a Dark Guild wizard fighting. He raised an 'eyebrow' as he watched but the glimpse of an item on Erigor caught his attention._

 _What a lucky day indeed._

 _He unsheathed his axe and shield and slowly approaches the two Wizards. "_ _ **It seems you have caught my attention, Wizards."**_ _His voice heard, stopping Natsu and Erigor._

" _And just 'what'… are you?" Erigor questioned._

" _A friend of yours, blowhard?" Natsu questioned the dark mage._

 _Zeltrax scoffed, "_ _ **I am not affiliated with you modern Wizards."**_ _He points his axe at Erigor. "_ _ **I see that flute there is the deadly Lullaby. An item like that would do well for my next experiment to make more monsters."**_

" _As if I'd give it to you…." Erigor glare, sending wind scars at the knight. When it died down, Zeltrax had his shield in front of him, his attack being nothing to the mighty shield the black knight held. "What!?"_

" _ **Magic has changed so much since the Prehistoric War."**_

 _The word Prehistoric War made Natsu's recall what the BirdBrain said. Even saying that the flute would be helpful to their 'Lord Zeltrax'..._

 _The Zeltrax guy was right in front of him! Wanting to fight the monster who sent those lizardmen to go after his friends, he ignited his arms in flames, glaring at the black knight._

" _Then try me, you bastard!" Natsu cried out, charging ahead and striking the Knight, forcing him back and making a dent in the shield._

" _ **Che, you smell like a Dragon. Not like those Dinos."**_ _He bashes the shield onto Natsu's face, nearly breaking his nose before the blue orbs on his armor glowed. "_ _ **Here's my special attack!"**_ _He thrust his ax as the blue orbs shot out towards the two._

 _Both of them covered themselves, shielding from the blast but it did nothing as Erigor was easily knocked out from it, and Natsu gained injuries from it. But still conscious. He grunted and groaned as he sees this 'Knight' take the flute, "G-Give it…. Back…." He grunted, gripping his leg._

" _ **This is certainly valuable. What made you want to use this?"**_ _Zeltrax questioned before picking up Erigor,_ _ **"I guess I'll find out on my own."**_ _He then looked down at the fire mage before kicking him one last time, tossing the fire mage on the near ledge of the bridge before walking away with his prize and information._

* * *

 **The White Dragon of Fiore**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Titan of the White Dragon**

Back on their vehicles, the rest of the Fairy Tail Wizards along with the Ranger drove as fast as they can down the tracks, hoping to catch up with Natsu and Happy who they hope managed to stop Erigor before he got to the town. Erza who once again mans the driver's seat of the car, in the back, Lucy, Gray and Enrique sit with Kageyama.

"Why? Why did you take me with you?" Kageyama questions.

"The city was deserted. So we're gonna take you to a doctor in Clover. You should be grateful." Lucy answered.

"No...I mean why did you save me? I'm your enemy! Unless...Oh, I get it. You plan on using me as a human bargaining chip with Erigor. It will never work. He's as cold blooded as they come. He wouldn't do a thing for me." Kageyama huffed.

"Whoa, dark," Lucy commented.

"It's because it's not right to leave someone wounded and on the verge of death…" Enrique replied. "Regardless who we're with, leaving someone alone to die isn't right. We're humans after all, and if we just leave you like that we're no better than animals…"

Erza smiles softly from hearing that, "Well said, Enrique."

The said teen flushed upon the praise as he chuckled nervously but for Lucy, that strange feeling was acting up again as she watched the two. She then turned to Kageyama, "Please…. Can't you tell us what Erigor was planning? He could hurt several people and more. Do you really want to hurt those who haven't cause any harm?" She pleaded to him.

"Why does it matter to you?" He huffed.

"Look, I know you are in some Dark guild but at least have a heart and think about the lives of innocent people," Enrique said. "You may be in some evil group but that doesn't mean you can at least redeem yourself and make things right. You can change yourself if you make the right choice. Nothing else will change."

"Besides…. Your 'guild' betrayed you, remember?" Gray added on. "Do you really think protecting them is right after what they did?"

Kageyama flinched, remembering that as he held his chest before sighing, "Erigor…. Plans to take it to where the Guild Masters are at…." He informed them.

"What?" Lucy gasped. "Then if he plays Lullaby in front of the guild masters…"

"He will be killing them…" Enrique realized in horror.

"We need to get to Natsu, Erza!" Gray announced before the vehicle soon came to a complete halt as Gray was sent off the vehicle. He shook his head. "Hey! What the heck was that for?!"

"I used too much of my magic…" Ezra said.

"Ugh… I told you, you were overdoing it!" Gray scolded, "Now we won't be able to reach up to Natsu!"

"Let…. Let me help…" Kageyama offered. "You can use my magic to power this and help your friend…"

"How are you sure, if you plan on turning on us?"

"What other choice do I have? Die here, or live?" He responded.

Gray was about to argue until a familiar voice called out. "You guys!" They blinked before looking up to see Happy with his wins as he was carrying Natsu with the help of his tail. The cat landed on the ground while gently setting Natsu down, and when he did, he canceled his wings and landed on his stomach, nearly exhausted.

"Happy!" They stopped when they saw Natsu's condition. "What happened?"

"A mean black knight just showed and beat Erigor and then Natsu! He even took the Lullaby!" Happy explained in panic, waving his arms.

"What?!" They gasped, as Erza rushed over and checked on him.

"He's fine… just knocked out…." She informed them.

"A black knight… do you two know anything like that?" Gray questioned Lucy and Enrique, only for them to shake their heads.

"We don't have any clue." Even they were wondering what they meant by a black knight.

"For now, let's just get him inside and head to where the Master's are at," Erza informed them.

"What about him?" Gray points at Kageyama.

"We'll have to bring him as well." She responded.

"Fine…" Gray sighed before he lifts up the dark guild wizard. "Don't try anything behind our backs."

Kageyama slowly nodded before the group made their way to the Guild Masters.

* * *

" _ **Wake up."**_ _The intimidating voice ordered as a TyrannoDrove punched the Dark Guild wizard awake._

" _What-" Erigor frowned as his vision cleared and greeted with Zeltrax and the TyrannoDrones. "Where… am I?"_

" _ **No need to know but for now…"**_ _he presents the Lullaby flute. "_ _ **The Lullaby, what were you aiming at with this instrument?"**_

" _And why should I tell yo-" Erigor was about to question until Zeltrax gripped his neck._

" _ **I can kill you right now if I wish."**_ _He threatened. "_ _ **Look at you. Your people have lost so much of what it is like. No wonder my king hated you and for me to develop that hate. You people have changed and became weak. Now you are going to answer or you will be beheaded and I will enjoy seeing your blood splatter over the ground."**_

" _I-It's… to…. Deal with the Guild Masters…." He grunted._

 _Now, this caught Zeltrax's undivided attention. If it is used to kill the Guild Masters, it will bring them down and soon their guilds will fall. A perfect opportunity to strike in the midst of an aftermath. "_ _ **Oh? Is that so?"**_

" _A-Are…. You going to let me go?" He questioned._

" _ **Hmm… I have one condition."**_ _He chuckled darkly as he presents the flute with a taunting gesture. "_ _ **When you do kill them, make sure the Ranger is dealt with as well."**_

" _R-Ranger…?" He was confused._

 _Zeltrax showed an image of the White Ranger. "_ _ **You are to use the Lullaby to also bring down the Ranger. If you kill him as well as those Guild masters I will consider sparing you when I succeed my control over this land."**_

" _A-Alright…. It will be done…."_

* * *

Night has fallen as the full moon was hidden by the partly cloudy sky, the group was making their way to where the Guild Masters are since they last heard of them heading to a meeting. It was a bit of a long walk but they were getting close.

"How long is it?" Natsu asked, already awake and groaning as he looked sick.

"We are almost there. Just don't throw up," Enrique sighed. "Other than your motion sickness, how are you feeling after well you know?"

"I'm gonna die…" He complained before he heard the last statement. He knew he was referring to the Zeltrax punk. His sickness vanishing bit a moment upon the reminder of the first defeat against a powerful knight. "That knight…. He's strong…"

"Don't worry I'm sure we can get that guy next time," His friend assured. "Like you said often you have to stay fired up to beat them."

"Heh… thanks, ma- URP!" He covered his mouth, almost ready to puke.

"Hey! Hey! Don't you even puke in here!" Enrique exclaimed as he pushes Natsu to the edge, facing away from them.

"Stop messing around back there!" Erza scolded the two.

"Tell that to this guy here," The raven haired teen points at the sickened Natsu as he swore he saw the dragon slayer's soul escape from his mouth.

"This sucks…" Natsu said, nearly on the verge of vomiting.

"Suck it up, fire breath," Gray huffed.

They felt the vehicle come to a stop as they look to see they came to a stop. "There's Makarov!" Enrique recognized before they all got out and rushed over to him.

"Hey, gramps!" Natsu said.

"What brings you guys here?"

"We wanted to make sure you are alright," Lucy explained. "We heard some knight took the Lullaby and this Erigor guy!"

"Yeah! That Zeltrax guy!"

Makarov stopped, "Natsu, you were confronted by him?"

"Yeah! He took Lullaby and we thought he got to you and the other Guild Masters!" Natsu explained. "Guess he didn't show up."

"Lullaby? Hmm.. that is some dangerous dark magic…" Makarov nodded, "Alright. Let's meet with the other Guild Masters." He motioned them to follow as the group followed the Guild Master while Kageyama remained quiet.

But just as they were getting close to the Guild Masters, a green electrical portal appeared in the air and released two figures. The first being Erigor while next to him was the black knight that Natsu recognized.

"Erigor!?" Kageyama exclaimed.

"So…. you didn't kill him?"

Kageyama looks away while the others look ready to fight but Zeltrax took notice of the bracelet on Enrique. " _ **You… so the Ranger**_ **is** _ **amongst the group after all."**_

"Wait… you.. Know of me?" Enrique got out.

" _ **I will never forget the bracelet of the damn Rangers who killed King Mesogog during the Prehistoric War. Only now, only one remains after so many centuries, I think it is about time for the Last Ranger to be gone for good."**_

"I'll get to the masters…." Erigor said, running off and leaving the knight.

" _ **Now time for me to complete what should have finished billions of years ago…"**_ Zeltrax pulls out his battle ax and shield.

Enrique grimaced but he chose to fight as the Morpher materialized on his armlet before crossing his left arm. White Ranger, Drago power!" He declared as he pressed the button, his body surrounded by a light before it consumed his head, giving him the helmet.

" _ **Get them…."**_ Zeltrax ordered as the TyrannoDrones roared and charged ahead.

"Beat them down! We need to get to Erigo to stop him from using that flute!" Erza informed.

"Right!" The others agreed.

The White Ranger brandished the Drago Dagger before he the others went after the lizard drones.

Natus kept pounding away, setting several on fire before Gray froze them instantly. "Hey! Watch it freezer burn!"

"You watch it lantern boy!" Gray argued.

"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OFF?!" Erza shouted at them, cutting two drones with ease. "Either fight together or be cut by my blade!"

Her anger made the two shudder in fear, seeing her angered yet cold look facing the two, almost like looking at a devil. "Y-Yes Erza, ma'am!" They said in unison before they started to beat on the drones, with smiles on their faces. Seriously, she can be very scary.

Zeltrax watched, studied each one as his steel body felt anticipation, ready to attack without notice as he stared at the White Ranger who was fighting off a few TyrannoDrones.A lot is clear that the Wizards of Fairy Tail were as much a threat as the last Ranger. Like his great king once told him, cut down the head of a snake the body will die.

So what better to do than fight the strongest ones so the weak links can cower in fright and distress. " _ **My soldiers, focus on the other wizards. The red haired woman and the Ranger are mines."**_ He ordered.

They obeyed as they began to change tactics and began to go after the others while Zeltrax approaches Ezra and the White Ranger with his shield and axe ready.

"Foul monster…. You will feel the wrath of my blade!" She called out, as she donned on the angel set from before.

She rushed towards the black knight but when she brought her sword down, Zeltrax blocks the attack before using his shield as a makeshift blade as he used the edges to strike her across the chest but she quickly used another sword to defend herself.

Just as their blades clashed, the White Ranger lunged towards Zeltrax, catching his attention as he shoves Ezra away before he blocks the Ranger's blade, the latter buckling from the amount of strength that Zeltrax has.

" _ **You are nothing… just like the other Rangers, you will still fail!"**_ Zeltrax said before slashing downward onto the white ranger, sparks coming off the armor.

The Ranger was sent rolling across the ground before he slowly stood up. "I'm not giving up on a guy like you!" He summoned the energy arrows. "Fire!" As he commanded, the arrows went towards Zeltrax who quickly brought up his shield to defend himself. Once the arrows stopped, the black knight charge towards the Ranger in full speed. That is until his final step made the ground crack much to his confusion until it cracked more until it gave way to a hole as he plummeted into the hole.

"Huh?" The White Ranger blinked. He looks back to see Lucy along with the Celestial Spirit Virgo. "Thanks for the sage Lucy! Virgo!"He thanked his friend.

"Of course, Master Enrique." Virgo bowed.

"Let's go after Erigor before that Zeltrax guy crawls out of that hole!" He advised. The others nodded in agreement before Lucy noticed something.

"Wait… where's Kageyama?"

"Huh?" The White Ranger tuned, only to see him gone, "Crap! He ditched us! After everything we did for him, he had to ditch us!"

"We'll deal with it later. For now, we focus on Erigor." Erza said to him.

"Right…" He nodded before they all made a run for it to the other Guild Masters to stop Erigor. When they were gone, the gloved hand of Zeltrax pulls himself out of the hole.

" _ **This isn't over…"**_ he growled before he vanished through the green portal.

* * *

The Fairy Tail wizards made their way to the other Guild Masters but just as they entered, the doors were busted down as they saw Erigor sliding across the ground and groaned in pain.

"Did someone beat us to him?"

"I did…" a familiar voice said. They raised their heads to see Kageyama as he held onto the Lullaby.

"You! What do you think you're doing with that?" One guild Master called out.

Kageyama looks at the instrument in his hand. Seeing this, the White Ranger slowly sheathes the Drago Sword as he began to slowly approach the man with his hands raised.

"Enrique what are you-"

"Just trust me on this," he said to the others before he begins his approach. "Kageyama, don't do this. You know as much as I do killing these Guild Masters isn't the answer. Like Erigor, it will only end badly for you." He said. While this was a first for him to do this, he had to do something to stop Kageyama. "I know you don't want to do his. Don't you remember what we said to you? You can change yourself if you make the right choice. Nothing else will change."

"He is right you know. Nothing will change."Makarov said. "Weak humans will always be weak, no matter how long you wait. But weakness is not always a bad thing. Us humans are weak creatures from the start. Uneasy about ourselves, we form guilds. Where we have allies and friends! In order to thrive, we bind together and progress forward. These awkward combinations might run into more walls than a single person… and we might take a long time to see where we're going. But, as long as we believe in tomorrow and place one foot in front of the other, we will be filled with power from within. Living a strong life means being able to smile! And not relying on something like that flute."

With his speech, Kageyama slowly began to understand what they meant. He just couldn't do this… and so, he finally gave in and dropped the flute. "I surrender!" He gave in as he fell to his knees and bows to Makarov.

"Wow, you really do know words to change someone, Makarov…" The White Ranger said in complete awe.

The Guild Master chuckled as he looks at the teen. "And it is true to what I said. Like yourself, you have to find it from within and believe in others to help you reach that step."

The White Ranger glanced at the Morpher than at his friends. What if he was right? Maybe with the help of his friends, he can reach that step and achieve the goal. "I… I guess you're right." He agreed, making Makarov's smile grow.

As the group celebrates their victory, unknown to them, the Lullaby flute's eyes all of a sudden light up with dark purple light as dark purple mist begins to seep out from its eyes and now opened up mouth and purple electricity seems to surge in the air around it. A demonic half female and half male voice beginning to come from it, _"A bunch of cowardly wizards, every last one of you!"_

Hearing the voicethe Fairy Tail Wizards and their Master hear this and all look towards it with shocked looks on their faces.

"Something's coming out!" Happy pointed at the flute.

A massive darkish-purple magic circle appears in the sky right above them as electricity surges out from it, far away from them, a massive army of the Fiore Military who caught wind of Eisenwald's plans and attempted to stop them, also spot the magic circle, as well as all of the soldiers, look on wondering what's going on, "What the heck is that?"

 _"I can't stand it anymore! I'll devour them myself_!" the dark purple mist rising into the air and seeming to go into the magic circle as just then, the magic circle lights up and something falls out from it to the ground. Something that easily towers over the Masters Meeting Hall and appears to be the size of a mountain.

 _"Your pitiful souls that are_!" The massive wooden creature with three cut out holes where its stomach should be, as well as cut out holes at the upper parts of both of its arms, horns on its head, three holes were dark pink eyes glow out from them and a massive lined with sharp teeth mouth.

"No way...is that…"

"Lullaby!"

"That's way too big!" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"So that's what you complain about?!" Happy questioned.

"Holy crap…" The White Ranger swallowed.

"What is that thing? I had no idea about this!" Kageyama says as Goldmine and Bob seem to not be as afraid of the thing as everyone else is.

"Oh, my! How upsetting." Master Bob said with his mouth covered.

"This is a demon of the Book of Zeref." Goldmine realized his tone a bit more serious though.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Masters in the Meeting Hall run outside and look up at the Demon as some of the others run away in fear, "This isn't good!"

"Should we help?"

"My back hurts, so I'll pass."

The air for miles around seems to now have a strange purple mist floating all around in the air, birds and all creatures of the forest nearby, seeming to flee away from the area as the Demon Lullaby continues to stand tall. Lullaby then turns its head to the right, looking right towards the group, "Why did the flute turn into a monster?" Lucy questioned.

"That monster IS the Lullaby. Just like your friend over there said. In other words, it's living magic. That's Zeref's magic." Goldmine informed.

"Living magic?" Erza asked, seeming to not even know what this magic is.

"Zeref? Isn't he ancient history?" Gray recalled.

"The Black Wizard Zeref was the evilest wizard in the history of the Magical World! To think that a part of his legacy would appear before us after all these centuries!" Bob explained.

Lullaby then begins to lean forward towards the group, _"So then, which one of your souls should I partake of first?"_ Lullaby declared as Erza, Gray, Natsu and the White Ranger look like they're prepared to fight the thing.

Natsu then got pumped for a fight. "Eat huh." Natsu wondered. "…hey, does anyone know what souls taste like?" Gray then turned towards Natsu.

"How should I know? And don't ask me!" Gray retorted, annoyed by his question.

"I figured that's what he'd be wondering about." Lucy sighed as she appears behind the two.

"Natsu, Gray, start moving people to a safe distance," Erza ordered the two.

"How bossy!" Natsu complained.

"Don't order me around!" Gray muttered quietly.

"I'm counting on you!" Erza said as a glint appears on the corner of her right eye, Natsu and Gray then "happily" running with their arms around each other's shoulders, as they both yell, "Aye, sir!"

"There's Happy number 2 again…" Lucy shook her head.

"The big guy's all bark and no bite! He ain't got nothing!" One of the Fiore soldiers yell out.

"Charge!" another one yells out which makes all of the soldiers yell out in a battle cry, catching Lullaby's attention as it shifts its attention to them.

"Back off, small fry!" Lullaby yells as it rears its head back and then going forward, opens its mouth as a purple magic circle appears and a yellow magic blast comes from it and flies towards one of the nearby mountains. The blast impacts into the mountain causing a massive explosion as the Fairy Tail wizards cover their eyes from the bright light of the explosion as the Guild Masters and Fiore army look towards the mountain to see the damage caused by Lullaby. However when the light dies down, all of the soldiers of the Fiore army cannot help but gasp in complete shock.

"Captain, the mountain has disappeared!"

"What?!"

A whistle then sounds, "R-Retreat!" The Captain orders as all of the Fiore soldiers turn tail and begin running away, knowing that this would be a losing battle if all Lullaby had to do was fire one magic blast and they would all be wiped out.

This wasn't good at all. Even with their power, there wasn't a chance to beat it! There had to be something that can beat it.

' _Call forth the Zords…'_ the familiar voice of Alura called out.

The White Ranger turned around, seeing Alura standing near Lucy, though the blonde didn't notice. "Wait.. what do you mean?" He questioned.

She points at the Morpher on his wrist. _'It's not just your way to fight…. But you can use it to communicate with your Zords, and even more so… use them to fight anything this massive. It's what we did against some dragons and the creations made by Zeltrax and Mesogog.'_ She informed him. _'Summon them… and save everyone…..'_ She said before vanishing.

Looking at the Morpher, he stared at it before looking at where she vanished. Coming to a choice, he moved the Morpher close to his mouthplate.

"Drago! Stega! Come forth!" The White Ranger announced.

A sudden shriek was heard from the sky as everyone raised their heads to see the white Tupuxuara as it was flying down. From the trees, the Stega made itself known as those he didn't see the two Zords were shocked and surprised upon seeing them.

"What in the world is that, Makarov?" Goldmine questioned the Fairy Tail Guild Master.

" _That_ is our newest member. The White Ranger." He responded with a smirk.

Lullaby turned, only to be struck by the white Tupuxuara, sending the large wooden monster flying into the mountain side. But when it tried to get up, the magenta Stegosaurus swung its tail, striking it and chipping some of its body away before the next swing sends it falling, giving them the space needed to initiate the process.

The White Ranger called to both his Zords, he was wondering what to do next until his body felt a connection making him look at his Drago Zord. It was as if his Zord was calling him. Seeing Drago, he leaps into the air and suddenly enters the Zord, finding himself in a cockpit with a big sphere in front of him to act as the controls. "Woah…" he uttered. "So this is Drago's mind…"

Slowly placing his hands close to the orb, he could see it glow softly, responding to him. "So this is where is starts huh…" he took a deep breath. He needed to do what is right. To fight and stop the bad guys. It is what he was chosen to do.

And he will abide by the title as the White Ranger.

' _Summon the great Titan… bring forth the Megazord."_

Hearing her voice again, the Ranger's eyes were burning with determination as he raised his head, seeing what Drago is seeing. "Drago! Stega! It's time we showed this Lullaby creep what we can really do!"

"DragoStegazord formation!" Drago let out a shriek as it descended and picked up the heftier Stega into the sky. The white dinosaur didn't seem to have any problem carrying its much heavier brother. Then, once high in the air, the white tupuxuara actually broke to pieces which combined with Stega. The pieces formed humanoid arms and legs as Stega descended with a crash, landing on his new limbs. Finally, under Stega's neck, flaps spread open to reveal a menacing face.

"DragoStegazord, formation complete and ready to battle!" The weapon in hand was a spear formed from the torso and head of the Tupuxuara as the titan landed on its feet before looking at the monster.

 **(Cue Power Rangers Dino Thunder Opening Theme)**

"D-Did Enrique and his dragons combined!?" Natsu gawked in total astonishment and disbelief. He never expected to see this at all! This was awesome!

"Aye!"

"Amazing…. I didn't know such a unique power existed…" Erza said in awe.

The DragoStegaZord looks at the weapon in his hand then at the monster. "Alright, let's do this!" The large Titan marched towards the Lullaby as he used the weapon in his hand struck Lullaby across the chest, large sparks casting off its hide.

" _What abomination magic is this?!"_ Lullaby questioned, only to receive a punch that sent it flying through more mountains. It never expected to see this… this titan to appear all from some human! Seeing the armored being strike it with its spear, sparks cast off its hide. However, the hits that it kept receiving angered it greatly.

" _That's it! I'm ending this!"_ The monster cried out, its jaw opened wide as energy was forming inside its mouth. It seemed to be gaining energy for one attack and hit that large robot, but before it could fire, a glacier of ice formed from the ground, striking it and making it miss. The blast shot out flew towards a desert before a large explosion occurred, leaving no trace of that one desolated land.

Standing below the Megazord's feet was Gray as he raised his head, "If you think I'm just going to sit by and let you hurt my friend. Then you got another thing coming, you bastard." He spat out at the monster. But before it could recover, flames and sword slashes soon flew by, striking it once more as Natsu and Erza joined with him.

"As much as I hate to admit it… popsicle head is right." Natsu smirked.

"We will help our friend and defeat you, monster!" Erza pointed her blade at the creature.

The DragoStegazord looks at his shoulders, seeing the two who gave him a nod while Natsu gave a toothy grin. While inside the titan, the White Ranger smiled under his helmet, remembering he has his friends to back him up. "Alright then you guys, let's take down this Lullaby!" He pointed at spear at the said monster.

"We'll follow your lead, Enrique," Erza informed him. "What do you want us to do?

"Hold up! How come you're letting him order us around?!" Natsu questioned, only to receive a death glare from the redhead, making him shut up in fear.

"Gray, Natsu, you guys keep it distracted with your magic while I assist. Erza, at the right moment, uses those swords to cut through it." The DragoStegazord ordered. "I will help out so we can weaken it and open that opportunity."

"Understood," Erza nodded.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Natsu grinned as he and Gray conjured their respective magic.

Coming to an agreement, the Megazord along with Gray and Natsu began to fight Lullaby as Erza prepared herself, conjuring the swords around her.

The Megazord lunged his weapon, striking the Lullaby across the chest before using his tail, smashing it against its side as the monster reeled in pain from the hit. Using the Stinger, the titan lifted his weapons and brought it down in a diagonal strike before a blast of fire and ice send it crying in agony.

Natsu and Gray were the next to deliver the attack as they both punched it in the face with their respective magic, the fire and ice caused it to cover its face in pain. Its current state gave the White Ranger the opportunity to give the signal.

"Now!" The Megazord shouted out. Natsu and Gray jumped up before blasting it with their elements, giving Erza enough time to slash its body, and within moments the 'screaming' turned to high pitched whistled, as it now had….. holes?

" _What did you do!?"_

"A flute can't play if they have holes." The Megazord informed. "Your abilities are now useless!" He uses the spear and strikes Lullaby left and right as sparks flew off and landed on the ground with a large thud.

"Amazing… you figured out a weakness for such a beast?" Erza turned to the giant mech.

"One thing I learned is that an instrument is useless if there is too much damage to it. For a flute, if there are too many openings through the body it wouldn't work. If that were to happen, the tune goes out of place, no longer normal."

He even remembered how he found a few artifacts that were flutes of the past. While they looked well, their condition was bad due to weathering and small damages to the instrument, thus it leads him to the idea.

"Hmph... I could've thought of something like that…" Natsu huffed, annoyed that he didn't think of a good idea.

"Stop whining…" Gray groaned.

"Why don't you butt out of this?!" Nat argued, as the two began to butt heads before Erza smacked them to the ground, annoyed by their antics.

" _This won't end me!"_ Lullaby exclaimed, refusing to give up. Oh but the Ranger wasn't going to let it happen, the orb he had his hands hovering over were glowing to his call.

"It's time to end your terror!" The White Ranger declared. "DragoStegazord Stinger!"

By instinct, he released his hold on the spear as it was literally floating. Putting its hands together, the DragoStegazord sent the Stinger flying like an arrow. Seeing the spear, Lullaby panicked before it finally pierced through with golden light, blue sparks surrounding the Lullaby's body as this showed it was on its last stand.

" _You…. You don't know how much trouble you started… boy…"_ Lulaby chuckled, _"For this… is only the beginning of this world's pathetic END…."_ Lullaby started to cackled before it screamed in agony and left a large explosion, leaving nothing left of the beast, not even the flute remained.

"And that is a win," The titan said as the spear flew back to his hand.

 **(Song End)**

"Uh…. Enrique?" Lucy called out, earning his attention, "Do.. you know how to get out of that thing and turn it back to their animal forms?" She questioned.

The titan looks at himself while inside, the White Ranger was wondering how until he felt the orb glow softly. "Heh… gotcha…" He muttered to himself. Outside of the Megazord, the others watch the titan become surrounded in a bright light before separating. Once it died down, the two Zords stood there while the Tupuxuara flew onto the ground. It lowered its head to look at them before they watched its eye glow for a second as a colorful mixture of light was seen on its forehead and the White Ranger leaps out.

Looking back at the two Zords, he gives the two a thumbs up, "Thanks Drago, Stega. Couldn't have done it without your help in this fight."

The Tupuxuara screeched while Stega nodded before the latter enters the forest while the Tupuxuara remains. "Does that answer your question?" The White Ranger said to Lucy. She then just smiled, rolling her eyes before playfully punching his arm.

"Don't get smart with me." She chuckled.

"Still, you all did well against this threat." Makarov complimented with a smile. "You defeated an enemy who could harm many innocent lives."

"I was doing what is right, Besides…" He looks at the others, "My friends also helped out. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have been able to realize why I do this. As the new so-called White Ranger, I gotta fight to protect the innocent after all."

"Well said…." Makarov smiled, "Go on back to the guild and rest up. We can handle the rest here."

"You sure, gramps?" Natsu asked.

"Positive." He nods, "After everything, you all deserve some break."

"Alright!" Natsu cheered.

* * *

A day passed since the Lullaby Incident as Natsu and the others went back to Magnolia. Well, at first they gotten lost but thanks to Drago, they made it safely back as they were now given a chance to relax. That being said, the sun was rising as the Ranger was currently jogging by the shoreline as Stega was floating across the water while Drago was eating the usual fish that his master caught. Ever since the fight against that Zeltrax, he realized he needed to try harder and get better. And so, he was currently training as the Zords do their usual doings.

The Drago Zord squawked at him, obviously hungry for somen fish while Stega seemed to just sleep as he floats in the water. The giant white metal dinosaur flapped its wings, sending gushes of wind at the young teen, as it gently pecked him.

"Alright, alright, I'll get more," Enrique said as he stopped his training before he goes into the shack and grabs a fishing rod. Walking out, he walks over to Stega and sits on top of his head as he began fishing. He remained quiet through each catch as he tossed whatever fish he catches to the Zord.

"Hey, Enrique!" A voice called out, the young teen turned to see Mirajane and Lucy there, waving at him, as they had a basket in their arms. "We brought some lunch over!" Mirajane said to him.

The word made his stomach growl as he sighed before he taps Stega. "Alright Stega, take me to the shore." He asked The large metal dinosaur floats to the shoreline, allowing Enrique to hop off and landed on the sand.

"Hey you two," Enrique smiled. "Surprised you came over."

"Well, why wouldn't we?" Mirajane smiled, "After all, we're friends."

"Yeah! And you shouldn't be all alone with your uh… 'Zords' was it?" Lucy tried to remember what he called them.

"Just call them by what they are. Drago and Stega," He said as he puts away the fishing rod.

"They're still beautiful…" Mirajane complimented as she petted Drago. "Is it true that you and the two actually combined?"

Enrique rubbed the back of his head, "Well yeah. But more like… er… well more like being within Drago's mind."

"That's amazing…" She complimented, "It must show you have a connection to them, more than being friends and allies."

"When you put it like that, it does make sense," He responded.

Lucy smiled, handing him a sandwich Mirajane prepared, "So, any idea what that 'thing' was? The black knight?" She asked him.

Hearing the reminded made Enrique's mood change, remembering that black knight. "Natsu did say the black knight was named Zeltrax, even when we fought it…" He remembered. "But I remember that knight mentioned how long he wanted revenge. He said millions of years if I remember correctly."

"How is that even possible?" Lucy questioned.

"I wish I knew…" Enrique sighed. "All that he said was this Prehistoric War and I remember the term Prehistoric being an ancient time that soon ended 65 million years ago. But for a guy like that to be around? It still makes me wonder just how long he has been around in Magnolia."

"Maybe Master would know?" Mirajane noted.

"Maybe…" As he ponders more, it was messing him up as he scratches his head in irritation, "Ah, this is getting too confusing!"

"Well, we can figure this out later." Lucy smiled, "Let's just enjoy this nice day."

Taking a deep breath, he had to agree with Lucy on this. All that mattered right now was a chance to relax and enjoy the nice day. So, the three began to eat their respective meals as they look at the ocean. "It has been a while since I last got a chance to see a scene like this…" He commented.

"How long has it been since you actually relaxed, Enrique?" Mirajane asked.

"To be honest… I barely do have a chance…" He admitted with a small frown. "Most of the time, I usually go on excavation trips and the other times… my stupid parents barely give me a chance to have fun…"

Lucy frowned softly, "What…. What were your parents like?"

"They were often strict with me," He huffed. "They didn't want me to go out to enjoy my time, always wanting to make sure I am ready to take over the company since I was an heir… all that crap…" He tossed a rock into the water. "They barely understood how much I wanted to become an archaeologist and a paleontologist… All only allowed to attend a few excavation trips but other times they don't..."

Lucy frowned, "I…. I'm sorry they did such a thing…." She said softly, "But…. maybe they still have some respect and feelings for you?"

The raven haired teen huffed, "Yeah right. All they cared about was the company's future and not their own son…"

"Don't say stuff like that, Enrique!" Lucy said, standing up and frowning, "Regardless how they act, they have to have some form of love for you! You just can't expect them to treat you like that, without some form of love!"

He looks away upon hearing her words. What if they did care about him…? What if they were doing that for some reason… If so, why don't they express it or even tell him? It upsets him to know his own parents barely think of his own choices and his own future to decide.

"Mmmm! This is good stuff, right Happy?" Natsu said, stuffing his face.

The three quickly look back to see Natsu and Happy eating some of the other sandwiches the two girls brought. "When did you two get here!?" Lucy demanded.

"Just now." Happy responded, "Also, Lucy? Next time lay off the mayonnaise…"

Mirajane giggled while Enrique sighed while shaking his head. "Why are you even here anyway?" Enrique asked.

Stuffing his mouth with another sandwich, Natsu swallowed the food and looks at the ranger, "We thought you two were in the apartment so we looked until we remembered the shack there since the two dragons are here."

"YOU WENT INTO APARTMENT AGAIN!?" Lucy and Enrique exclaimed in anger.

"What? We're friends after all." Natsu replied, only for Lucy to kick him in the chest.

"You seriously have issues for barging into another one's home…" Enrique deadpanned.

"Why shouldn't I? We're friends after all. So why shouldn't I just let myself in?" Natsu questioned, "Oh, also! You guys ran out of milk and shampoo." He said, holding up the two empty bottles. "Try getting them in larger portions? The shampoo does nice with Happy's fur." He pointed to his partner who looked like he added some 'shine' to his fur.

"So smooth and silky…" The cat responded, rubbing his fur.

Enrique's eye twitched for a moment before he did one thing for the first time. He kicked both Natsu _and_ Happy, sending the two into the water.

"Woah... didn't know you had that in you, Enrique," Lucy commented. Usually, she was the one to kick the two but instead, he was the next person to kick them and he certainly had a good kick. Natsu and Happy swam back to shore, catching their breaths, "What was that for?!" Natsu cried out, confused as to why he did that.

"One, for barging into the apartment without even asking. And two, for wasting some of our stuff!" Enrique scolded.

"Oh, don't be like that Enrique..." Happy waved off, "It's not like you can't buy them again…"

"You guys are making us waste the Jewels we earn, that's what!"

"Then let's go on another mission and earn more!" Natsu smiled.

"It better not be a mission that has to involve the both of us," Lucy frowned.

"Hehehe, nope! We're going on a S-Ranked mission!" Natsu grinned, holding up a flier.

Mirajane gasped, "When did you get an S-Ranked mission?"

"Before coming here."

"Did Makarov allow it?" She questioned, making Natsu chuckle nervously.

"Uh.. y-yeah! He said to make sure to bring friends with you!" He said, looking away.

"Natsu… what did you do?"

"I-It's nothing really! Hehehe…" Natsu assured. "Now what are we waiting for? Let's go do that request!" He said before he quickly grabs Lucy and Enrique and speeds off to avoid further questioning from Mirajane.

Whatever it is, Mirajane needed to ask Makarov about it.

* * *

 **A/N:** An epic conclusion of the Lullaby Arc with our Ranger unlocking the DragoStegamegazord! Not to mention, the Ranger deciding to uphold the mantle and fight as the White Drago Ranger. And now, we are soon going to begin the next Arc! What awaits for him and what troubles will approach? We will have to find out soon enough folks! So wait til the next chapter and see where it will go for them.

Also to inform you all, the stories (starting from my Chalice story to the current story I publushed) I have made are _**not**_ SI-OC stories _anymore_. Some may think it is but it is not _anymore_. I mean there are authors out there who use the same OCs and I can name a good few being the prime examples of proof of good stories that use same OCs. Plus even they come up with different main OCs while using the usual main OCs other times in their stories. So I don't know why some of you take it too seriously. You know that you can't deny it of the proof.

Don't forget to check out my other stories as well and I will see you all later. Stay in the shadows everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: Trip to Galuna Island

**A/N: Well! It seems I have fulfilled my promise to you guys! Today is where I update this story after almost a year! Woohoo! Are you guys glad? Cuz I am! I am glad you guys really like this story and I appreciate it. Hopefully, I will continue the updates for my other stories if my job doesn't wear me out into exhaustion as it has done a few times in the past. But aside from that, here you guys go as promised!**

Power up!

' _Thought'_

* * *

 _"Say what? A request is gone?" Wakaba asks him and nearly everyone else's attention is drawn towards what Mirajane said._

 _"If it was put up on the second floor, then it's an S class, right?" Macao says._

 _"Who would be stupid enough to take that?" Laki questions._

 _"A cat. I saw a cat with wings tear one off." Laxus replied from the second floor as he sits at a table with a foot on it while leaning back a bit._

 _"Happy did?" Mirajane asked, now realizing why Natsu didn't answer her question earlier._

 _"Which means it was Natsu and his two friends!"_

 _"What the heck are they thinking?"_

 _"Going on an S class quest without permission?" Alzack questions._

 _"I always thought they were dumb, but not that dumb!" Bisca says._

 _"And I may have been the only one to notice, but I don't suppose anyone else around here has seen the new recruit have they?" Laxus sarcastically asks._

" _Haven't seen him around," Wakaba replied._

 _"This is quite a serious violation of the rules. If they make it back, they're expelled...Right, old man?" Laxus questioned Makarov who has his head down as if he's thinking about the situation and what to do. "But with their skills, they won't be coming back from an S class, will they?"_

 _Mirajane walks back up to the second floor and towards Laxus, her hands to her hips and the look on her face not showing the slightest bit of happiness that she always seemed to have, "Laxus, if you knew, why didn't you stop them?" Mirajane questions him._

 _"All I saw was a cat burglar run off with a scrap of paper. I had no idea that was actually Happy. And I never would have thought Natsu would go on an S Class." Laxus's words seemed to make Mirajane angry even more as a slightly dark shadow covers the middle of her face and stares down at him. "Oh, it's been awhile since I've seen you look at me that way." Laxus noticed, showing not the slightest bit of fear of her anger. To Mirajane, she finally realized what Natsu did. He took the request when he was not allowed since he was_ not _an S-Rank mage._

 _"This is no good. Which request is missing?" Makarov asks._

 _"The cursed island, Galuna," Mirajane replied, still looking at Laxus out of the corner of her eyes who is just smirking away not caring at all what's going on._

 _"What?" Makarov gasped as a shocked look comes over his face._

 _"Galuna Island?" Wakaba and Macao both say in shock as well. Almost the entire guild shared a similar reaction._

 _"That's insane!" Laki says._

 _"Those guys are such idiots!" Both Alzack and Bisca yell._

 _"Laxus! Go bring them back!" Makarov orders._

 _"You're kidding me. I've got work to do. Aren't the wizards in this guild supposed to be able to take care of themselves? Right?" Laxus informed._

 _"Who other than you in here has the power to bring Natsu back by force?" Makarov yelled angrily at him._

 _At that moment, Gray who is sitting at a table behind Makarov stands up, "Gramps…" Gray called getting Makarov's attention._

 _"I can't let that one ride," Gray says._

* * *

 **The White Dragon of Fiore**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Trip to Galuna Island**

After the odd talk and Natsu presenting a new Request he got, Enrique and Lucy followed him. If they were going to Galuna Island, they had to go to the harbor. When they did arrive, seeing the town brought a sense of nostalgia.

"Ooh, how nostalgic! This was the town where we all met!" Lucy says excitingly.

"Nostalgic? It wasn't that long ago." Natsu pointed out.

"Lucy's like an old lady." Happy said, stopped himself from bursting out in laughter but is still heard by Lucy who looks back at him angrily.

"She means it is because we all met at this very town," Enrique deadpanned. "Honestly…"

"Alright, first thing is to find a ship to take us to Galuna Island," Lucy suggested.

The term caused Natsu's skin to drain color, his fear of transportation clearly visible.

"A ship!?" Natsu yelled in fear.

"Oh boy…" Enrique knew where this was going. Natsu literally hates going on any vehicular transportation. Land or sea.

"No way! Not a chance! We're swimming got it?" Natsu says.

"That's even less a chance," Lucy responded.

"Let's just ask around to see if anyone is willing to give us a ride to this island," said Enrique as he grabs Natsu and begins to drag him, said Dragonslayer clawing the ground in fear of riding on a boat.

The group make their way to the docks and begin asking locals whether they can give them transportation there. To say the least they got answers which didn't go so well. "Galuna Island? You've got to be kidding me! I'm not going anywhere near it!"

"Give me a break! I don't wanna hear the name!"

"We don't mention that name around this port."

"It's cursed and it's a bad omen."

"I don't know why you want to go there, but there isn't any ship here that'll take you. Even pirates avoid it." a dark-skinned man with black hair and a black mustache says to the group.

"But…" Lucy says.

"Then it's decided, we're swimming!" Natsu says joyously.

"Aye." Happy agrees.

"That's impossible, got it!" Lucy says angrily to the two.

"Looks like we're going to have trouble getting there in the first place," the Ranger sighed.

"Can't we just use your two dragons to get us there?" Natsu asked.

"Hell no! They are not transportation for everyday use!" The raven-haired teen honestly didn't want to have his Zords being used for transportation every single time. He would rather call them in case of any emergencies. Not for leisure!

"Found you." A voice from behind the group says as Natsu, Lucy, Enrique and Happy jump from fright before they all turn around to see Gray.

"Gray?" Lucy and Enrique recognized, shocked to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu questioned also by surprise.

"Orders from Gramps to bring you back," Gray says.

"The jig's already up!?" Natsu yelled in shock.

"If you go back now, you might even get away without being expelled. We're going back." Gray says.

"Expelled?!" Lucy cries out in horror.

"Seriously!?" Enrique gasped. He never thought something like this would get them in trouble.

"As if! I'm going on an S Class quest!" Natsu says.

"You ain't got the skills to handle it! If Erza finds out about this, you'll…" Gray trailed off as his eyes went blank just thinking about how angry Erza would get at the group, causing Natsu and the others to also get scared thinking about her.

"Gray, save me! Those three forced me to come with them." Happy pleads as he flies onto Gray's back, the said teen who becomes annoyed by this.

"You traitor!" Lucy barked in anger.

"I'm gonna face Erza down! I'm not gonna back down from this!" Natsu declares.

"This is a direct order from the master! I'm gonna bring you back by force if I have to!" Gray retorted.

"Hey, hey, calm down guys." The Ranger tried to calm the two down to prevent any conflict from ensuing following each of their fights. "Let's just talk this out."

His words were only ignored by the two Mages, the argument bringing more tension in the air.

"Don't complain if you get hurt!" Gray says as he prepares to blast Natsu with ice.

"You're on!" Natsu says as he prepares to blast Gray with fire.

The man on the boat takes notice of the two using magic. "Magic? Are you wizards?" the man asks as he stands up, catching the group's attention. "Could you be here to lift the curse from the island?"

"A curse?" Enrique raised an eyebrow. He was a bit skeptic to the assumption. While he is an intern back home, curses were something more of the paranormal.

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed to the man's words.

"Well, we were…" Lucy stated, although nervously.

"I won't let you go!" Gray denied the group.

"Get on board!" The man waved seeming to ignore what Gray as Lucy, Enrique, and Natsu are surprised by this.

"Really?" Natsu blinked.

"Hey!" Gray says trying to stop the man from getting them on the boat. Natsu smirks mischievously and takes this opportunity of Gray being distracted to kick him in the face, knocking him out. "Oh well, guess we're ridin' the boat." Natsu shrugged as he picks up the unconscious Gray.

"We're taking Gray with us?" Lucy asked.

"If this guy goes back to the Guild, Erza will be coming next!" Natsu swallowed, now scared once again about an evil Erza coming down on them if she finds out.

Enrique facepalmed. "Is Lucy and I the only people who are sane here?" He asked himself before following his friends.

* * *

"Gonna hurl…"

Natsu's head swells up as his motion sickness continues to make him suffer. Gray was now awake but tied up with ropes, the group getting closer to Galuna Island as darkness has now fallen and a full moon is up in the sky. "Great, now I'm scared…" Lucy shivered due to the strange eeriness that seemed to be surrounding the group ever since they headed off for the island.

"You got that right…" Enrique had to agree with Lucy. The eeriness that surrounded them felt unsettling ever since the departure. It makes him wonder if there is something going on in the island.

"So um, do you have a name, sir?"

The man turns his head towards them. "My name is Bobo. I was once a citizen of that island." The man now identified as Bobo introduced himself, that last part catching the interest of the group.

"Once?"

"I ran away from that cursed isle. If you go to that island, grave misfortune will befall you. Can you really undo the curse?" Bobo questioned the four.

"What is this curse exactly? This island is cursed but we haven't even heard what this curse is." Enrique asked.

Bobo then opens up his cloak, and what the group sees startles and horrifies them. "The demon curse," Bobo says, revealing his left arm to be purple and demonic looking.

"Mister...your arm…" Gray tells the man, almost horrified.

"The curse...you don't mean…" Lucy realized.

"Whoever lives on the island slowly turns into a demon?" Enrique realized.

"You can see it now," Bobo replied.

The group turns their heads, off in the distance was their destination, Galuna Island as at the top of the island a bright yellow light could be seen.

"What's that? There's something shining on the peak of the mountain." Lucy says.

"Mr. Bobo, you used to be a resident of this island, what is...huh?" Enrique looks at Bobo until he noticed something off where the man once was. "Uh, guys?"

Hearing this Lucy turns around wondering what was wrong...only to find to her shock that Bobo is no longer on the boat. "Huh? Where'd he go?!" Lucy questions as Gray and Happy (except Natsu who's still suffering from his motion sickness) turns to find the fisherman gone.

"He disappeared when we weren't looking." Happy says.

"So what, he literally just upped and vanished?" Enrique asked, looking around in shock. How was it even possible? It really was starting to creep him out.

As they look around the boat (while Natsu was still moaning in motion sickness), Lucy was the first to hear something.

"What's that sound?" Lucy questions as Gray turns around and become shocked by what they see.

"WHOA!" Gray yelled, catching everyone else's attention as they all turn around...to see giant wave about to smash down on top of the boat.

"WHAA! It's a giant wave!" Lucy panics in fright.

"Where did that come from?!" Enrique exclaimed.

"Who cares we're being engulfed! Hold on!" Gray shouted as everyone stare wide-eyed up at it.

"Happy, grab onto the boat and fly!" Lucy pleads.

"I can't!" Happy yelled.

Enrique was about to call Stega or Drago to help them but the wave comes crashing down right on top of them, destroying the boat and sending the teens plummeting into the water.

* * *

The sun shines brightly with barely any clouds in the sky."Where am I?" Lucy questions as she is the first to awaken. She manages to stand on her feet, a bit weary due to what happened to them the night before as it seems she and the others along with the remains of the boat that washed ashore of the island. Natsu, Gray who is now free, and Enrique are all unconscious on the sand while Happy seems to be awake as well but with his upper body stuck in the sand.

She rushes over to her friends, pushing their bodies gently. "Guys! Wake up!

"Ugh…" Enrique groaned, being the first to respond to her voice while the other two woke up as well. "Lucy? What happened?"

"The waved crashed onto the boat before this…"

Enrique looks around and saw the island they were on.

"Isn't this the island we were supposed to go to?" He realized.

"We arrived!" Natsu cheered joyously.

"Good thing we lucked out here when the wave hit."

"No kidding, we're lucky we literally weren't crushed to death by that wave." Enrique rubs his head. He was glad they survived. It was a miracle they actually survived the crash. "But now, we are stuck on a cursed island with no way off and a now-vanished man who brought us here."

"Enrique's right, what was with that guy? He said something about the demon curse?" Lucy agreed but also curious.

"Who cares! Let's go exploring! It's an expedition!" Natsu declared without a second thought as he wildly waves his arms.

"Aye!" Happy agrees with his friend.

"So you're more interested in that than the request?" Lucy questioned.

"Got any better ideas?"

Lucy sighed before she pulls out the request paper from Natsu's backpack, "There seems to be only one village on this island. The chieftain there is the person who made the request. Let's search for him first."

The Ranger nodded, "Alright then, let's go."

With an agreement set, the four were about to depart.

"Wait."

Until Gray prompted them to stop.

"What? The ship's destroyed so you can't bring us back." Natsu retorted.

"No, I'm coming." Gray corrected, taking the four by surprise. "It'd be annoying if you got up to the second floor before me, and if you got expelled that wouldn't be any fun. We do this job right and Gramps has nothing to complain about right?"

"Fine by me." The fellow raven-haired teen stated.

"Same here!" Natsu agreed. "Let's get going!"

* * *

 _In the center of the island, a piece of rubble trembles with a tremor but as it does, some of the rocks fall, rolling down onto the forest. When one rock hit a tree, it shattered but revealed a unique purple object that was yellow and purple._

 _It was an egg._

 _It laid there until it shuddered, sensing a presence on the island. A familiar presence after so_ many _years._

 _It shakes a bit before cracking, a piece being pushed out and a red eye seen inside the egg. It felt the presence._

 _The new Ranger has been found._

* * *

Night has fallen again. After wandering around for hours, the group finally locate the village, the entire village is surrounded by very high wooden walls with spikes at the top. On the gate, the only entrance to the village was a sign 'Keep Out'.

"Okay, we made it here. Now what?" Gray asks.

"What do they mean to keep out?" Natsu asks.

"By being off limits from others." Enrique sighed. Seriously, it felt like he and Lucy are the only ones who can be smart while the other two (aside Happy) being the ones who can be idiots at times.

"Excuse us! Please open the gate!" Lucy yells out to hopefully get someone's attention. But there is no response. "Should we break it down?" Natsu asks with a smirk.

"No/Hell no!" Lucy and Enrique exclaimed at the same time in anger.

Just then, two figures, most likely guards at the top of the gate, apparently looking down on the group. "Who goes there!?"

"We're from the wizard guild, Fairy Tail!" Lucy replied as everyone looks up at the two guards.

"We didn't hear that anyone accepted the request!"

"Uh well…" Lucy stuttered trying to come up with a reason.

"There must have been a mix-up and the message was late!" Gray intervened, assisting the fellow Guild member.

"Show us your marks, all of you!"

The group complied, as Natsu shows his red mark which is below his right shoulder, Happy's green mark on his back as he moves his backpack aside to show it, Lucy and Enrique raise their respective hands to show their marks while Gray raises his shirt to show his blue mark on his right pectoral muscle.

"They're for real!"

"They actually came!" The two guards cheered.

The two immediately open up the gate as it slowly rises up, giving the group a look at the village and its people inside, all of whom appear to be wearing the exact same kind of cloak that the fisherman was wearing. All of them had their faces hidden, a few wearing green scarves around their necks. As for the village, it wasn't a whole lot other than huts made out of wood and hay and teepees.

"It's like we're entering the mouth of a giant monster." Happy shuddered.

"Please don't say things like that." Lucy admonished.

It seemed that the entire village was gathered right before them as in front of the gathered natives was a short man wielding a staff with a crescent moon shaped rock on its top. "I am the chief of this village, Moka!" the village chief known as Moka said, his face covered by his cloak making his voice a little bit muffled as the group entered the village and approached the chief.

"Firstly, I have something to show you. Villagers!" Moka yelled as he looked back at his people. The chief along with all of the villagers removed their cloaks, the chief, men, women, and even children alike revealing to the group demonic body parts. Some had demonic arms, some had two or a single horn coming out of their head, and others, including Chief Moka, had demonic arms.

"The same as the man on the boat." Gray realized.

"Yeah." Lucy agrees.

"Everyone, men, women, even children," Enrique observed. This completely surprised him. Usually, stuff like this were myths back home but here, magic and such exist. He _really_ had to get used to it.

"Those sideburns are incredible!" Natsu commented to the chief.

"No, no. This is what I wanted to show you." Chief Moka who was a short, bald-headed old man with long silver sideburns that ran from his head all the way down to his hips said as he lifted his right purple demonic arm a little.

"Every living thing on this island has been cursed like this. Dogs and birds without exception." Chief Moka says.

"Not that I doubt you, but what basis do you have for calling it a curse? Have you considered it might be an epidemic?" Gray crossed his arms with a raised eyebrow.

"We've consulted countless doctors, but they say there is no disease like this. And this appearance of ours is linked to the moon's evil spell."

"The moon's spell?" Lucy repeated.

"This place has absorbed moonlight since ancient times, and the island once sparkled beautifully like the moon. But some years ago, the light from the moon started changing to a purple color." Chief Moka explains.

"A purple moon?" Natsu asks.

Happy happens to look up at the moon which is being blocked by a cloud, but as the cloud moves out of its view, he notices purple light start to shine through "The moon is coming out." Happy says as everyone looks up.

"He's right! It is purple!" Lucy says in shock too.

"But, how can the moon be purple? It was normal looking just last night." Enrique gawked.

"That really gives me the creeps," Gray says.

"It's the curse. This is the evil spell of the moon!" Moka says as he seems to be sweating in fear. Just then his eyes widen out as if he was in pain, out of nowhere all of the villagers begin screaming out in pain as well.

"What the!?" The raven-haired teen exclaimed in surprise.

As the purple moon continues to shine down on the village, all of the villagers begin changing into creatures. "They're…" Gray begins to say. "...transforming into…"

"Demons…"

All of the villagers are now transformed before the group, their skin colors vary, their looks vary, but they are all no longer humans. It seems though that they still retain who they are as Moka and his people look at the group.

"Sorry if we scared you," Moka stated. "When the purple moon comes out, our forms become like this."

"This is shocking, to be honest…" The Ranger murmured.

"Returning to the matter at hand. When the purple moon appears, we all change to these demonic forms. If this cannot be called a curse, then what is it?" Moka questioned. "When the morning comes, everyone returns to their previous forms. However, some never change back again! Their very minds have been stolen from them."

"That's…" Lucy started.

"The ones who have been turned into demons, who have lost their minds...We have no choice but to kill them." Moka finished as he looks down at the ground, the sadness in his voice continuing to grow.

That last part shocks the members of Fairy Tail "But there should be a way to return them to normal!" Enrique refuted.

"Yeah! Couldn't you of just locked them up or something until you found a way to cure yourselves?!" Natsu asked.

"If we leave them be, then everyone would be killed by the demon! Even when we locked them up, they destroy the jail. So...I killed my own son." Moka confessed as tears begin to stream from his eyes, pulling out a picture of his son...who looks exactly like the fisherman that brought the group to the island.

"My son, whose mind was turned into that of a demon," Moka says as he lowers his photo, allowing the group to see his son as they all gasp in shock.

"That's…But yesterday, we…" However Gray shushes Lucy who then explains to her, "I know why that guy disappeared now. He couldn't rest in peace, could he?" Gray says.

"A ghost?" Lucy thinks off in shock.

Enrique was wondering the same exact thing. They saw the man earlier on the boat until his mysterious disappearance yet the leader of the village put him down. Just what in the world was going on? It didn't make any sense.

"Please, save this island! If things stay like this, all of us will lose our minds and turn to demons!" Moka pleaded.

"We won't let that happen!" Natsu said, determined to help.

"There is only one way to rid us of the curse," Moka says.

"How?" Enrique asked.

"The moon...Please destroy the moon." Moka replied.

Silence drew over the group, Enrique being the only one to say something. "... Say what?"

* * *

 **Later that night…**

The members of Fairy Tail are taken to where they will be sleeping. A room set up for the team to sleep in Though before going to sleep the group needed to discuss the situation. Especially when they were requested to do the impossible.

"The moon just keeps getting creepier the more you look at it." Happy commented as he stares out of the window.

"Happy, hurry and close the window. The chief explained remember? If we get exposed to too much moonlight we'll turn into demons ourselves." Lucy reminded, prompting the cat to close it.

"Do they seriously expect us to destroy the moon?" Gray asked, almost skeptic to this.

"Who knows how many punches it'll take?" Natsu replies.

"You're planning on destroying it?!" yelled out Gray.

"Duh, what do you think?"

"I hate to break it to you but… that is impossible!" Enrique waved his arms. "The moon is far from our reach! Even going to space could kill you!"

Seriously, he had to admit, Natsu can be an idiotic numbskull at times.

"So for now, we need to get rest. We already have enough endeavors as it is."

"Right! Then tomorrow we go exploring the island some more. Now to bed!" Natsu agreed as he and Happy jump onto their makeshift bed.

"Aye, sir!"

"Alright..." Gray sighed as he also falls into his own bed.

The Ranger stretched before he falls back on the bed as Lucy went to her own, the party getting a much-needed rest from the long day.

Until the loud sound of snoring from Gray and Natsu made things difficult for the two fellow teens.

' _We're never gonna get a good sleep…'_ The two whined in despair.

* * *

Morning rises as the group prepare to explore the island. Well, almost.

"It's early…" Natsu says while still half asleep.

"Really damn early…" Gray agrees with the fellow Guild member.

Lucy and Enrique, on the other hand, held different reactions.

"It's both your guys' fault I couldn't sleep." Lucy accused the Ice and Fire duo.

"No kidding..." Enrique agreed with her, rubbing his eyes. Both he and the blonde couldn't get any sleep because of Gray and Natsu. If this was going to be a regular thing, he would either do two things: wear earplugs or forcefully shut them up to let him sleep peacefully should he ever lose his mind from the two.

"It's early…" Natsu says while still half asleep.

"Aside from that, we should get going!" Lucy says in a determined tone as she and Enrique were ready but Natsu, Gray, and Happy still appear to be sleepy.

"'kay…" Natsu, Gray, and Happy said tiredly.

"Gate of the Clock. I open thee! Horologium!" Lucy said as she summons Horologium to once again ride in.

The group then sets out to investigate the rest of the island, hoping to find something that could be the real cause of the curse.

"You think we can really lift the curse without destroying the moon?" Natsu asks.

"Well, what other choice do we have?" Gray shrugged.

"Oh I don't know, how about how exactly we can do something that is impossible?!" Enrique exclaimed.

Seriously, they were doing something that is considered impossible to do. This world really was an odd place to him.

"Even if we could destroy it, it's a bad idea! We wouldn't have the moon-viewing festival anymore!" Gray realized.

"That's true! We'd never eat the limited-time-only "Fairy Tail Moon-View Steak" again?" Natsu was now concerned about whatever it was.

"I don't know what I'd do if my favorite Moon-View Salted Fish was gone…" Happy whined.

"Hey, you two! I don't know what you're blabbing about, but keep it down will you?"...she says" Horologium spoke for her.

"Walk on your own." Natsu huffed.

"Hey, can you really use Celestial Spirits like that?" Gray asked.

"'We're going up against a curse here you know. It's scary when it's something ephemeral.' she says." Horologium translates to the others.

"That's what I call an S class quest! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yells.

"I'll freeze that curse up no prob! Nothing to be scared of!" Gray says.

The Ranger slams the palm of his hand against his face. "You guys really are idiots..."

He seriously needs to get used to their idiotic antics.

Once they were ready, they make their way into the forest in hopes of searching for the source of the curse and somehow a way to prevent the moon from casting it (without destroying it).

The group traverses further until Happy's ear twitched. "Aye?"

"Happy? What's up?"

"I hear something coming this way! Sounds kinda big!" He gulped.

The party prepares themselves for whatever is in the bushes before it made itself known, chewing on some fruits. The said thing something that surprised them.

It was bipedal with a purple, metal skin that gleams in the night. Its upper legs had silver and gold metal with unique scale patterns while its toes held three nails. On its spine to its tail were silver armor plating, triangular in shape. Its neck was slightly long but its head was dome shaped with a gold skull plating on the cranium with silver plating added for more power. Its mouth was almost beak-like as it eats. Its hands, however, look like they were meant to punch something, boxing style.

The Ranger realized what the creature is.

"Enrique...that must be…"

"A Pachycephalosaurus…" He answered.

"A parrot?" Natsu and Gray blinked.

"Not parrot, you idiots!" Enrique barked in annoyance.

"This creature...is another Zord?" Lucy realized but noticed it was as tall as a horse, not the same size as the previous two Zords. "It hasn't fully grown yet either…"

"It must have recently hatched…"

"What does this parrot even do?" Natsu pokes the Zord with a stick.

"W-Wait, Natsu you are gonna-"

Annoyed with the poking, the Zord hits the Fire Dragon Slayer with his head, sending him crashing through a tree.

"Let me guess, it attacks with his head," Gray said, amused.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Why that purple parrot!" Natsu quickly gets up and charges towards the Zord. It blankly stares at him and when he drew near, it _punched_ him with its fist.

"Did it just?" Lucy gawked.

The Zord use its own boxing-like fists and begins to punch Natsu at a quick pace, almost like it was punching a bag that was hanging before giving one last punch that sends Natsu to kiss the dirt. By kiss, his head was literally in the dirt. For more humor, Happy rang a bell to its victory.

"Looks like you got beaten by a Zord," Gray said, suppressing a chuckle seeing Natsu beaten by the Zord. "Wait till the others hear of this…"

"I guess its a puncher… a mean one," the buxom blonde swallowed, hiding behind the Ranger to see the Zord turn its back on the Dragon Slayer and wipe its feet across the ground, shoving dirt onto Natsu for insult.

"This parrot is amusing!" Gray finally broke out laughing seeing the Zord insult the Dragon Slayer after his beating.

"Shut up!" Natsu muffled, pulling his head out of the dirt. "It just got lucky!"

"If the others at the guild hear this, they would be laughing their asses off."

"Hey!"

The two begin bickering, the two sane teens and the cat even the Zord watch it happen.

"Great, they're arguing again…" Lucy whined. "We can't progress if they are going to argue!"

"Any ideas?" Enrique asked.

The Zord stared blankly and had its own plan as it approached, slightly towering the two before using its fists, bonking the top of their heads.

"Okay...the Zord did it for us…" the Zord slowly turns to the teen, making him flinch and approach. The Ranger slowly stood his ground, its red eyes staring into his soul. It was testing him.

He took deep breaths, trying to not avert its gaze. He slowly reaches his hand towards it before the Zord moved itself closer, the teen's palm feeling its domed head. Its eyes flash before his bracelet's dino gem glows and created a new morpher plate. It held the face of the Zord, signaling his contract with it.

"Looks like you formed a contract with it," Lucy said, recalling the same thing happening with Stega.

"Guess so…" He smiled. While it wasn't biological, it was still a wonder to see a metal dinosaur that shares identical traits as its biological side. Just like with Drago and Stega, it was amazing to witness.

"That damn parrot…" Gray growled, angered that the Zord punched him on his head.

"Alright you two, let's continue our investigation to this mess," Enrique said. "Since, apparently, only two of us are sane enough to continue on important matters. Come on." He gestured them to follow as Lucy and Happy followed him.

The two other Fairy Tail wizards look at the Zord who was munching on the last of the fruit before following its new master. It gave one last glance at the two, using its fist that slam together, almost like a threat towards the two if they ever mess around as its red eyes were gleaming before following.

"Let's get going before we get hit by that parrot again," Natsu suggests, albeit with an annoyed look.

"For once I agree with you. I swear that thing is acting almost like an ancient version of Erza."

The two begin to compare her to the Zord. Burning eyes that gleam with intent to stop any situation, using their fists to handle the problems.

"Oh crap…" their skins went pale in realization.

Unknown to the group, a familiar black creature hissed before retreating into the lush forest.

* * *

 _On the other side of the island, a group of Tyrannodrones was gathered as they were gathering useful materials for the Kingdom that is in the mainland. Most being rocks or plants that are required for certain experiments. Sitting on a rock was Zeltrax, his armored head resting on his propped hand, waiting for any updates from his scout party. The sound of clicking earned his attention as the black knight sees the small group in question. " **Did you find anything?"**_

 _They nodded and begin to inform Zeltrax of what they saw, the said piece of information earning his complete attention._

 _" **So not only the Fairy Tail humans are here but we found another Auxillary Zord…It is time for us to capture it."** Zeltrax pondered. " **Angor."**_

 _In the shadows, one of the creations peeks from hiding, the shadows shrouding its identity. " **Yes, General Zeltrax?"**_

 _ **"I want you to go deal with the Ranger and his allies. Kill them and retrieve the Zord."** The black knight ordered._

 _'Angor' bowed in obedience. " **As you wish. Just you wait, you will have the Zord in your control as you do with the Dimetro."**_

 _ **"Good."**_

 _The creation in the shadows takes its leave, allowing Zeltrax to hop off the rock. " **Alright, Tyrannodrones! Some of you go with Angor in case he needs assistance! And make sure you deal with the Ranger and his friends!"**_

 _Screeching, some of the footsoldiers run into the forest to assist the creation and deal with the Ranger._

* * *

As the group continued to walk around the island, they soon entered some ruins. The inside seems to be in ruins as support pillars are destroyed and rubble litters the ground all over. "Quite large," Lucy commented.

"It's falling apart," Natsu observed.

"What era is this thing from anyway?" Gray wondered.

"Let's just be careful you guys. This place looks very fragile. No telling if the entire ground is still stable." Enrique cautioned. He has seen a few places with weak support and the temple clearly sets as an example of ruins ready to collapse at any given moment. His attention then turns at Cephalazord. "Stay here, okay? Keep an eye out for any intruders."

The Zord nodded as it walked back to the forest.

"You sure it's alright leaving it over there?" Lucy asked.

"It can handle himself. You saw what the Zord did to Gray and Natsu earlier right?" She nodded. "Even then, it's still growing. I think we can let it eat in this forest for a while."

"I hope nothing happens."

The group ventured further into the ruins, taking stock of the area. Natsu looks up at one of the walls and notices a carving of a red crescent-shaped moon. "Hey, guys check this out."

"The moon huh?" Gray noticed the carving before his eyes drift to the writing. "The island was originally called "The Island of the Moon."

Lucy frowned slightly, feeling suspicious about the ruins. "Island of the Moon, the moon's curse, moon symbols...these ruins are really suspicious."

"Think the villagers might know something about this place?" Enrique asked.

"Whatever the case, this place is in really horrible shape." Natsu shrugged as he walks a few feet away from the others and begins stomping the ground. "Is this floor even safe?"

Seeing Natsu stomp the ground made Enrique panic.

"Natsu, stop doing that!" Enrique exclaimed. "You are about to-"

It was too late as Natsu's leg busts through the floor, his eyes widening out in shock at what he just did as then the ground underneath the others also gives away, sending the group falling down into what appears to be an underground cavern. They all groaned, regaining their bearings from the fall before they slowly sit up.

"Everyone alright?" Natsu asks frantically.

The first response was Enrique slamming his fist on top of Natsu's head. "What do you think, numbskull?! You could have got us killed by the fall!"

"How was I supposed to know it will happen?"

"Enrique warned us earlier!" Lucy exclaimed in anger.

"Why can't you think before destroying things, you idiot!" Gray agreed, also angered at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Taking a moment to calm down, the group look up to see that they really did fall a long way down "Happy, can you fly up with everyone?" Lucy asked.

"I can't…" Happy admitted.

Even he has his limits when it comes to flying. The height wouldn't provide much for him to carry his friends.

Enrique rubbed his nose before noticing what they ended up in. "Huh... we must be in some underground ruins."

"It's a secret cave!" Natsu yells in excitement. He looks at Enrique with a smug grin. "And you said I did something bad!"

Enrique rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. Boast all you want."

"We're here and all, so let's go exploring!" Natsu declared as he begins running down a cavern hallway.

"Natsu, wait up!" His companions give chase after the Salamander.

Giving chase after Natsu, it is not long till the others come into an even bigger cavern, the air very cold for some reason as even cold fog can be seen floating about the ground. The group then hear what sounds like Natsu gasping in shock, "Natsu?" Lucy called.

"What's the matter?" Gray asked as they then spot Natsu frozen in place looking up at something.

"What is this?" Natsu questions out loud to them.

Looking at where Natsu is, everyone gasps in complete shock at what they see, a massive and evil looking monster, frozen in ice, Gray, however, seems to be shocked the most, as if he knew what the thing was.

"What in God's name is that..." Enrique gasped. While he has fought the monsters Zeltrax sent, what he is something almost looks like a demon of sorts. An actual demon.

"Deliora…" Gray muttered in fear, seeing the frozen monster. "It can't be…"

"Deliora?"

"It's not possible…" he said. "It shouldn't be here in the first place…"

Enrique looks at Gray with concern. He never saw him like this before. Something about this Deliora must have brought something terrible to him in the past.

"Gray, just what is this monster…?" Enrique asked him.

"It's Deliora. Demon of Disaster." Gray answered.

"Demon of the Ashtray?" Natsu questions.

The Ranger slams the palm of his hand against his face. "It's 'Disaster' not ashtray."

"Demon...of Disaster?" Lucy repeated.

"It's just like it was back then. What the hell happened?" Gray questioned.

Soon, they hear footsteps approaching the ruins. "Someone's coming," Lucy said to her friends.

They quickly hide behind some large rocks before they saw two people entering the area. One of them is a short, slim man with extremely bushy, squared black eyebrows, bright blue hair that is arranged in a number of spikes pointing straight upwards, and wearing a green coat that reaches down to his knees and dark loose pants. The other, was a lean-built mildly muscular young man of average height with distinctive animal features such as canine ears, small dark nose, and a lower face which is colored differently from the rest of his body, bearing resemblance to a canine muzzler, with shoulder-length brown hair and wearing nothing but extremely loose blue pants, a red collar with hollow studs, and dark shoes.

"You heard people's voices around here?" The man with the weird eyebrows questioned with a smug look on his face as he has his hands behind his back, the other growling literally like a dog in response as he holds his stomach.

"It's noon. I'm sleepy. Toby, you got exposed to the Moon Drip? You got like ears and stuff!" the man calmly said.

"No dude! They're like fashion yo!" The man-dog looking person known as Toby yells out for no reason in anger as it almost sounds like he's barking as he says the words.

"Just teasing you dolt."

"Yuka, you're so mean," Toby says to his pal Yuka.

"Moon drip?" Lucy questioned upon hearing that word.

"Are they talking about the curse?" Enrique noted. Whatever it was, the 'Moon Drip' must have an involvement to the curse, it was the best assumption given the conversation they are listening to.

The group then noticed a third person enter the room, a girl with pink hair tied in pigtails, and a curvaceous body, wearing a choker tied into a ribbon, a purple, and pink short spaghetti dress with light pink trimmings, black leggings, and high-heeled sandals. "Yuka-san, Toby-san. I bring sad news." The girl says in a sad voice.

"It's you, Sherry," Yuka noticed their third companion.

"Angelica has been bullied by someone," Sherry informed.

"It's a giant mouse! Don't give it no fancy name!" Toby once again yells for no reason.

Enrique blinked. They never encountered a giant mouse earlier at all. However, he recalled his Cephalazord. Guess the Zord encountered it and beaten it like it would do to any other.

"She is not a mouse! Angelica is a hunter that runs through the darkness...And...love!" Sherry said.

"Those are some serious weirdos. Especially that last one." Lucy deadpanned.

"No kidding," Enrique agreed with his friend. Some of the people in Fiore really can be an odd bunch if he had to admit.

Natsu's nose twitched, taking in the scent of the three individuals. "They're not from this island. They smell different."

"Not to mention if they were they would've been with the villagers. And they said that no one else has come to this island meaning they don't know about them." Gray frowned.

"And they don't seem like they're cursed either." Happy noted.

"Intruders?" Yuka said, freaking some of the group out.

"Uh oh." Lucy swallowed. "Don't tell me they found us."

Enrique pondered quickly before looking at Happy. "Happy, I need you to do something."

"Aye?" The raven-haired Ranger whispered in the cat's ear. Happy nodded before he quickly flies away.

"And we haven't collected all the moonlight we needed yet! How Vexing! Let us exterminate the intruders before Reitei-sama hears of them. Yes. Before the moon's true form appears." Sherry said.

"Yeah." Yuka agrees as Toby growls.

"We can't let them survive if they've seen Deliora. We must put intruders to sleep for eternity. In other words...love!" Sherry said.

"You mean...death?" Toby questioned before the three hear something off in the distance.

"What was that?" Sherry questioned.

"It's over there." Yuka pointed before the three run off.

With the three gone the others stand up from their hiding spot, Happy returning and was the one who caused the noise in the first place to get them out of there.

"Thanks, Happy." Enrique thanked.

"Yeah, thanks," Lucy says.

"Aye." Happy replied.

Natsu suggested, "What? Why don't we catch 'em and make 'em answer questions?"

"Not yet. Let's look around a bit more." Lucy informed.

"Lucy is right. Not to mention, we still have to look around. If we cause a fight, this entire cave could collapse on us." Enrique added. "I rather not let you cause another incident as before."

"This has gotten kind of complicated," Natsu complained.

"Who is this Reitei-sama person anyway?" Happy wondered.

"And why the heck did they bring Deliora here? And how did they find the place it was sealed anyway?" Gray demanded, almost angered.

Lucy looks at the Ice Wizard. "'The place it was sealed'?"

"This thing was sealed in a glacier on the northern continent. An immortal demon that ran rampant ten years ago in the land of Isvan. The demon who Ul, the wizard who taught me magic, gave her life to seal away! I don't know what connection it has to the curse on this island, but this thing should never be here!" Gray seethed in anger as his right hand becomes enveloped in cold air. "Whoever the hell is this Reitei person, I ain't gonna let you get away with throwing dirt on Ul's name!"

Enrique now became concerned about this. Whatever was going on, Gray's connection to Ul and the demon is now evident to something. Hopefully, they will find answers behind this curse and whatever the three individuals want with the demon.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **A/N: Well that is it for part one of the Galuna Island folks! And it seems the group has stumbled onto something more than this. We just have to find what will happen in the next chapter. And again, I hope you all are glad to see this story finally updated after almost a year (I think?). Anyways, don't forget to check out my other stories, leave a review, favorite, and follow. I will see you all later! Stay in the shadows, everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7: Cold Trouble Brewing

**A/N: GUESS WHO'S BACK GUYS?! ME! Sorry for the long wait you guys, work has been killing me, and with my college classes finally done, it gives me time to get a needed breath to at least relax from all the stress. So I wanted to relax after the** _ **torture**_ **of so much work. I still work my two jobs, and for more good news, if I mentioned before, I am going to Japan soon. Instead of September, however, I will be gone in November for the month (I will be celebrating my birthday in Tokyo, which makes it more exciting!). In other words, I won't have many distractions hopefully in the meantime. So! Here you go, folks! Another chapter for one of my stories!**

Power up!

' _Thought'_

* * *

 _The Cephalazord never thought so much time has passed since its rebirth. Back in the Prehistoric War, it would always assist in fighting the monsters that were created by Mesogog and Zeltrax. But now, it was different due to the only Ranger being the last hope of entirely ending the battle._

 _While its new master's companions had their quirks, upon observing them, the two male mages can be annoying to the point he had to silence them with threats through actions and its signature. Who was this 'Erza' that they mentioned anyway? From their words, it must be someone they are afraid of based on the two male's reactions towards itself._

 _Not to mention the giant pest it beat not too long ago. It was truly weak in terms of strength. The Zord questioned which human dares to take care of that pest in the first place due to the rat wearing a dress. Seriously, who gives a rat a dress?!_

 _The Zord continues to eat through the grass while keeping watch under the Ranger's orders. The magic in the land certainly has changed. To admit, it became less than it was back then. Perhaps a change in the planet lead to it? It wouldn't know, it was reborn as an egg for millions of years_

 _As its jaws reached for another batch, it stopped before raising its head. The nostrils could pick up that smell. One it recognizes anywhere._

 _Its Master is about to be in danger._

* * *

 **The White Dragon of Fiore**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Cold Trouble Brewing**

The group is still at the ruins where the demon known as Deliora is sealed. The revelation that Deliora is the powerful demon who destroyed Gray's village left the mages in surprise and shock.

"So...what, do we do now?" Enrique observed the demon frozen in ice. "Seeing Deliora sealed and those people from earlier, no doubt they're planning to do something to it."

"We wait till nightfall," Gray suggested. "They found a way to melt the ice, and we need to know how they can."

"Wait it out?! Are you serious?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I agree with Gray on this one, Natsu." Enrique intervened. "We have to find out what they have planned on freeing this demon guy. Far as we know, we don't know anything about it."

"He's right." The Ice Mage nodded. "Either way, we find out what's their plan with Deliora. If we find out the method, we'll stop it."

"Fine by me." Lucy agreed.

"Oh, come on! So we have to wait for it-" Natsu immediately went to sleep, making Enrique hold a bead of sweat.

' _Talk about immediate sleep…'_ Sometimes he questions the antics of Fairy Tail and their quirks as Mages. It can go from unusual to downright insanity.

"Well, looks like we have to take turns keeping watch." He then finds a place to hide and observe. They don't know how long are they going to be away from this spot, so it's best to find a place to lay low.

"If we're gonna wait, I know a Spirit that can help pass the time!" Lucy declared.

"Really?"

Lucy stands up and grabs one of her silver keys. " _Gate of the Harp, I open thee! Lyra!"_

A silver magic circle appeared in front of Lucy, pink smoke coming out from it as from the smoke appeared the Celestial Spirit Lyra. The spirit is a young girl with waist length strawberry blond hair that curls at the end, wears a pink bonnet — a long blue dress with heart prints by her waist, and leather shoes. Round blush marks adorn her cheeks and have small white wings on her back which help her levitate in the air and on her back was a large turquoise harp. Lyra waves her right hand crazily in front of her as she seems to be excited to after being summoned "Heya! Long time no see, Lucy!" Lyra yells in joy.

"Hi, Lyra!" Lucy greeted.

"Why don't you call me more often? I want to be lots and lots more helpful to you! Lucy, you're such a meanie!" Lyra complained.

"A meanie? But I can only call you three days a month!" Lucy replied calmly, which the last part seems to surprise Lyra. "Oh?" Lyra asked.

Enrique sighed heavily. Everyone has their quirks...

* * *

It's now nighttime as Enrique, and the Fairy Tail mages continue to wait close to the frozen form of Deliora. Lucy, Natsu, and Happy were the only ones asleep while Gray and Enrique stayed awake. For the young Ranger, he doesn't know what those people are planning with the demon. Were they planning to control the beast after it is free? He's not sure.

Enrique made a mental note to do some research about the Dark Mage Zeref who created the demon. Conducting research was the one thing that can help provide answers.

"Say Gray...if in the worst case scenario Deliora is unsealed...is it possible for me to use the Megazord to fight it?"

"Wait...you mean…"

"I used it against Lullaby before." He reminded. " I don't know how strong that demon is, but it should provide us with an even ground fighting it."

Gray brushes his hand under his chin, pondering before nodding to the idea. "I see...That's a good idea. At least we have something to fight it if Deliora ever awakens."

Seeing what the Megazord can do against Lullaby, no doubt it's powerful enough to fight demons like Deliora. That was something he never expected to see. It brought questions that had him occupied ever since.

"Enrique, I have meant to ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"How did you learn your magic?" Gray asked the young man. "I heard of Requip Magic much like Erza's but not once there was one that can command beasts at the same time."

"Well…" Enrique felt unsure of how to explain it. He definitely can't tell anyone else that he is from another world. Maybe he can say about how he found the Dino Gem?

"My magic comes from this gem I found." He shows the bracelet.

"That odd gem on your bracelet?" Gray raised an eyebrow. "So, that is where you get the Requip Magic?"

To the human eye, the white gem against the silver brace looks valuable, but in actuality, it is the source of his magic. Unlike Erza's, his revolved around only one form.

"Yup. For the Zords, I found Drago first as an egg before it hatched." Enrique continued.

"Natsu told me about that. And I am guessing the same happened with that Stega when that kid found its egg?"

"Exactly which also applies to Cephala. I guess that each one has a different growth timeline. It took weeks for Stega and Drago to grow to the size they are now."

"Where did these eggs come from? Gramps only told us a bit about the ancient creatures when you found Stega."

"Actually… I found Drago's egg in a cavern before I got separated from it." He glanced at the sleeping Natsu and Happy. "Until those two found it next and thought of using it as lunch."

The accusation made Happy wake up for a brief moment. "Natsu thought it would be good to eat!" Happy whined before going back to sleep.

The Ranger rolled his eyes. "Anyways, where was I? Ah right. As I was saying about the Zords, with Cephala, I am sure he will be in his full size in a few hours… I think?"

"How big exactly?" Gray asked.

"I'm not sure." Mentally, Enrique wondered their sizes as well. Typically dinosaurs are tall, _not_ as tall as a tower! "Overall, they can be helpful. Although…"

"What?"

"It makes me wonder if something like this would happen again."

"You mean another egg showing up?"

"It started the day I found this gem and became a Power Ranger. If this was the reason to Stega showing up after I found Drago, then it is possible it will happen again. Just like with Cephala."

"And those lizardmen, that Birdbrain monster, and the one called Zeltrax." He concluded. "You became a big target for them."

"Please don't remind me." Enrique groaned at the memory of fighting the monsters. He still doesn't have any idea on why they are targeting him. Could it be because of his powers as a Ranger? Just who exactly is Zeltrax, and what are his plans on this world?

He rubs his head in slight frustration on the many questions that emerge on his mind. He hopes that he doesn't encounter another monster like Birdbrain or Trido-Blade for a while. "We've been waiting for hours and still no sign of them…"

"They'll come. I'm sure of it." Gray assured him. "They must have something planned if they brought Deliora all the way here."

"I guess so." He nodded. "Let's just hope it will give us a lead to their plans." Looking at the ceiling, he wondered what do they want with the Demon. Sure he was still adjusting to this world, but hopefully, in time he can understand everything.

* * *

The Zord runs across the open grounds, its mind sensing the power of his new master. He was in danger and couldn't let anything hurt him. If Zeltrax manages to reach him before it does...all can be lost.

Seeing a few trees in its way, the Cephalazord picks up speed and lowers its head. Acting as a battering ram, it knocks away the obstacles in its path with ease. Its skull was strong enough to push them out of the roots but not enough to knock them down entirely.

It was still growing, give it a break. If it were in its full growth, it would have trampled the trees.

Its eyes suddenly took notice of something coming towards it — the dinosaur skids on its feet, stopping at the two obstacles in its path.

"That's the creature the beat you, Angelica?" The rat nodded.

Great. A human and that very pest was blocking its path. It snorted heavily, telling Sherry and her pet to get out of the way. The Zord scrapes its foot across the dirt, steam blowing out of the nostrils.

"Let's take that creature for us, shall we?"

Well, his master did say to make sure nothing terrible occurs during its patrol. It needed to stretch its fists and muscles after hatching in this new era.

Time to do some pest control and beat that rat, again.

The giant rat runs towards Cephalazord, but that pest doesn't realize it was an expert in fighting with its fists.

Once Angelica was at the perfect range, the dinosaur punches the rat in the face. The rat stumbled, rubbing the snout from the sore hit it had. Glaring at the Zord, it pounced, its two teeth ready to chew the dinosaur. Seeing it, Cephala uses its tail, hitting Angelica and flung into a tree.

Satisfied, the purple Zord now directs its focus on Sherry. Her mood displayed frustration and anger for hurting her 'precious' pet.

The dinosaur slams its fists together, ready to give her another beatdown but Sherry thought otherwise. "Oh, no, you don't!" A purple seal appears in front of Sherry, chanting a spell.

Cephalazord raised a muscle above its eye before hearing movement. Looming behind it, it saw one of the trees coming to life. Well… this is new.

Seeing the appearance of the tree monster made by the girl's magic, it dodged and weaved from its roots. Hopping over with a flip, it slams its fists against the trunks of the tree. However, the rat from before pops out from the shrubs of it and onto its metal body.

"That's it, Angelica! Tame that creature!"

Cephala paused its mind at a halt. Did that girl say 'Tame that creature'?! Oh, it's on now! The only one that can command it is the Rangers! Not a ridiculous mage like the female Mage in front of it!

Sherry suddenly noticed its blood red eyes glowing fiercely, its nostrils blowing harsh steam in anger. She just made a big mistake.

The Zord slams its back against the Wood Puppet, earning a squeak from Angelica before running and turns back towards the collided duo. Scrapping its foot on the dirt, it charges towards them with its domed skull acting as the base of a ram. It picked up speed before it took a short leap, the force of the hit pushed Angelica through the Wood Puppet, leaving a hole in the shape of the rat and through another tree.

"Angelica!" She cried in shock — her attention changes to the purple Zord in anger. "How dare you do-" She was silenced by the incoming fist Cephalazord sent to her from above.

The Zord's punch was so strong, it put Sherry into the dirt, half of her body stuck while the rest was out. Disorientated at first, the Mage quickly recovered and attempted to pull herself free.

A looming shadow forced Sherry to look up, seeing the Cephalazord with a large rock being carried by its fists, directly over her.

"Um… no hard feelings?"

It snorted and dropped the rock, a loud thud echoing on impact. The Zord pats the rock in satisfaction, glad to see the problem handled.

"Hey, let me out of here!" Sherry's muffled voice demanded.

The Zord glared at her, making her stop. It doesn't want any more obstacles to deal with. The Zord then walks away to search for his master. Glancing at the fruit hanging on the tree branch, it shrugged before picking it off the branch. Might as well have a quick bite to regain energy from fighting.

Suddenly Cephala's body gains a faint glow, and its height grew for a reason.

* * *

Everyone has fallen asleep throughout the wait. The needed sleep being interrupted when the entire cavern begins to shake violently, the noise of it rumbling waking everyone up as a few small pieces of rock started falling from the ceiling. "What's that noise?" Lucy questions as she rubs her eyes. The Fire Dragon Slayer stands up, now awake from the sounds that disturb his sleep. "It's night, already?!"

Gray sits up, looking around, "An earthquake?"

"I don't think so," Enrique said. The rumbling wasn't natural by any means. Something was causing it to occur. At the top of the cavern, a giant purple magic circle appears as purple light begins to shine down from it. "Guys, look!" He pointed up.

"Light's coming down from…" Lucy started. "The ceiling!" Natsu finished.

"Purple light! It's light from the moon!" Gray stands up.

The bright purple light shines down the cavern, right onto the ice with the sealed Deliora inside. "It's landing on Deliora. This ain't no coincidence!" Natsu noticed.

"We need to get get to the top of the cavern and find out where it is coming from," Enrique advised.

With all in agreement, the group find a staircase and run up it which takes them back up to the inside of the temple, to their right is another purple magic circle with light coming from above it as well. "A magic circle is spreading over the center of the ruin..."

Finding more stairs as they begin running upwards, eventually finding a doorway which leads outside to the rooftop of the ruins. Running out, the group stopped in their tracks as they see the source of the purple light, at the middle of the area was a group of people garbed in purple cloaks, their faces all masked as they were chanting strange words and encircled where the purple light was shining down. Around them was a set of ruins with the pillars holding up some shaped rocks which from the top made it look like a crescent moon.

The five carefully and quietly walked before hiding behind a ruined wall. "Uh, guys... look," Enrique called.

The cloaked strangers continued their chanting, above them was an interconnecting line of purple magic circles with the purple light shining through all of them, the origin of the light being- "The moon!" Gray gasped.

"They're collecting the light from the moon." The Fire Dragon Slayer stated. "How are they doing that in the first place?

"It's a spell in Belianese...Moon Drip!" The still present spirit Lyra answered as she crouches down beside Lucy. The others notice her presence, surprised she was still here with them.

"Wait, you're still here?" Lucy asked in shock.

The Ranger gently cuts her off. "Now hold on Lucy, if Lyra knows something, then maybe we should hear her out."

"Alright." Looking at Lyra, Lucy asked the spirit, "What do you know about that spell, Lyra?"

"They're using Moon Drip to resurrect that demon!" The spirit revealed.

"What?!" Gray quietly exclaimed in shock as he looks at Lyra. "You're kidding me! Ice Shell is ice that can't be melted!"

"The magic that can melt it is the Moon Drip. The collected magic of the moon has the power to undo any magic." Lyra informed.

"These guys don't know the horror of Deliora!" He exclaimed.

"I think the curse that the people believe is on this island is a side-effect of the Moon Drip. The collected magic from the moon is contaminating their bodies. That's just how powerful magic it is." Lyra says.

"In other words, they will be freeing that Demon with Moon Drip regardless of the casualties?" Enrique frowned. He was starting to feel upset at the information. Even in this world, there is always trouble. "That's correct." Lyra chimed.

"Damn them! I'm going to kick their ass!" Natsu angrily declared.

"Hold it!" The blonde elbows Natsu before he does anything rash, knocking him to the ground. "Someone's coming!"

What Lucy said holds true, from a path leading in from the forest, two of the three mages from last night appear, but along with them is a young man, his face covered by an ornamental helmet resembling a skull as only his mouth and nose were exposed, a line of sharp teeth beneath it, his eyes not visible from the eye slits of the mask, on the sides of it were stripe horns pointing frontwards and a large crest made of spiky fur, falling onto his back. The man also sported a large white cape with a wide collar, golden edges and fur trimmings over the shoulders which were held close by a belt. Below the mantle, the group could make out a blue high-collared tunic with golden edges, and baggy dark pants tucked inside armored greaves. And knee caps.

"Damn it. I'm all sleepy after waking up at noon." Yuka complained as Toby was falling asleep behind him while still walking with his hands in his pockets. "And we never did find the intruders."

"If they even existed!" Toby argued as he wakes back up. The three stop in their tracks as they look at the group of people.

"Do you know where Sherry is?"

"I'm right here." The male Mages saw Sherry trudging up and sighed heavily, her hair covered in pebbles and a few scuff marks.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Toby asked in bewilderment.

"I got beaten by a metal animal…"

"A metal animal?"

"It was slightly taller than my dear Angelica, but it has beaten us and dropped a rock onto me!" She felt insulted to what it did to her and her precious Angelica.

"So, you wasted time by going after an animal?" The masked man frowned. Feeling his anger made Sherry stop her ranting and bow in apology.

"My apologies, Reitei! It won't happen again." Sherry apologized.

"So, that's Reitei." Natsu as the mages and Ranger continue to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Has Deliora been revived yet?" The now named Reitei asks the next question.

"At this rate, either today or tomorrow…" the blue-haired Mage answered. "The only other people here who could have been the intruders should be the villagers on the far side of the island."

"Destroy the village, then." The masked man decided.

"Understood." Sherry accepted as Toby snorts in agreement.

"I would rather avoid bloodshed, however…" Reitei trailed off.

"That voice...it couldn't be…" Gray begins to realize until…

"I CAN'T STAND SNEAKIN' AROUND ANYMORE!" Natsu screams at the top of his lungs, standing on the broken wall, shocking Lucy and Lyra whose eyes are wide open, Gray being as he squints his eyes at him, and Enrique slams the palm of his hand against his face

Natsu closes his mouth and prepares to spew fire from his mouth, and his face bloats up, immediately then releasing it as he exhales a massive blast of fire into the air. "Your "interferers" are right here!" Natsu yells which, of course, to catch the groups of strangers' attention. Natsu saw he's done so smiles and laughs.

"Natsu... you are a damn idiot..." The Ranger said through his teeth.

Lucy sighed heavily, having to agree with her partner. "Well, I guess we have to do this now, don't we?"

"How can I help? Want me to sing again?" Lyra asks as she seems eager and happy to do something to help.

"You go back." The Celestial Mage ordered, a bit annoyed since her contract wasn't exactly useful for combat.

"Aw, you're no fun." The Celestial Spirit pouted as she puts her hands on her cheeks but is still in her playful tone before disappearing in a puff of pink smoke.

"That mark...They're from Fairy Tail." Yuka says as he and his fellow Mages notice the Fairy Tail mark on Natsu's shoulder. "So the people from the village requested a guild to save them."

"What are you doing? Eliminate the village now." Reitei ordered them.

"Hey, they didn't do anything to you guys! They didn't even know you people were here, so leave them out of this!" Enrique defended in anger.

"Anyone who interferes or plots against me is my enemy. By requesting your presence here, they're now my enemy." Reitei declared.

Now, this infuriated the Ranger more, same goes for his friends at the masked man's words. Just as he was about to use his transformation, Natsu beat him to it with his magic.

"Let me at him!" Natsu yelled, running towards the Reitei person.

"Why you…" Gray yells as he joins up alongside the Dragon Slayer but bursts ahead of them at incredible speeds towards the other group. "I'll stop this crazy ritual of yours!" Gray proclaimed as he prepares to cast a spell, launching himself forward and slams both of his hands into the ground. A wave of sharp ice slides towards the four as Yuka, Toby, and Shelly jump up and away from the approaching ice.

Reitei, however, jumps away and holds out his left hand as a lighter blue colored magic circle appears in his hand and slams it into the ground, producing his wave of sharper ice as both waves of ice eventually collide and stop each other before exploding.

Seeing this shocks the others "He also uses ice?" Happy gasped.

"Lyon…" Gray recognized.

Natsu, Lucy, and the Ranger look at Gray in surprise. "Lyon?" Lucy repeated. "You know him?!"

The Ice Mage of Fairy Tail ignored her, his attention solely on the man with anger present. "You bastard...Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Gray demanded angrily.

"Heh, how long has it been, Gray?" Reitei asked in amusement.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"I can't believe you were the wizard the villagers called here. Did you come knowingly? Or is this just a coincidence? Well, no matter." the man now known as Lyon brushed off.

"Reitei, Lyon, you know him?" Yuka asks.

"Go now. I can handle things here myself." Lyon ordered, making the three jumps up and disappear.

"You think we'll let you go so easily?!" Natsu barked after stumbling around a little bit and begins chasing right after them.

"Stop, Natsu! Don't move!" Gray yells but is too late. Lyon extends his left hand, and cold air appears in it. Cold air surrounds Natsu who was caught off guard begins yelling out in pain as spiked ice begins forming on his body.

"Natsu!" Lucy yells out.

"Happy! Take care of Lucy!" Gray yells at the cat.

"Aye!" Happy says as he picks up Lucy and carries her into the air. "Hey!" Lucy says.

"Go! Before you're frozen as well, then no one will be able to protect the village!" Gray exclaimed. This distraction was allowing Lyon to cast the same magic towards the Ranger, who noticed it quickly. The Ranger uses his speed to move away from Gray. "That was a close one." He muttered.

Lyon prepares to hit the flying Happy and Lucy, but Gray reacts quickly and fires a string of ice at him only to be blocked as Lyon puts up an ice shield. "Damn it. I can't move!" Natsu says as the ice finishes forming into a giant ball which entraps Natsu's body save for his head, hands, and feet.

"Happy, are you abandoning Natsu?" Lucy asks.

"He got encased by the magic that freezes air! At this rate, we'll be turned to the ice next!" Happy explained.

"But what'll happen to Natsu?" Lucy asks.

"If we're all done in, who'll protect the village?!" Happy cries out as tears form at his eyes, saddened that he has to leave his partner behind which gasps in shock upon realizing. "I'm sorry...It took a lot of effort to keep yourself from helping Natsu. I'm sure Natsu and the others will be fine! Besides, you think ice would work against the Salamander?" Lucy says, trying to cheer up Happy.

"Aye!" Happy finally agreed.

"So you bought enough time for the woman and the cat to get away? No matter. Sherry and the rest should have no problems against them." Lyon huffed.

"Don't underestimate Fairy Tail wizards!" Natsu countered.

Gray was irked at the situation. He knows how Lyon is, and they needed a better plan after seeing him. "Enrique, you and Natsu have to get out of here while I provide a chance for us! I'll catch up!"

"But Gray!" He tried to refute.

"Just do it!"

The White Ranger chewed his lip before he reluctantly followed his words. "Fine!" He looks at Natsu. "Sorry about this, Natsu."

The Ranger plants his foot on Natsu who said "Aye?", before shoving the ice, he was trapped in. "You, asshole!" The trapped Mage was now rolling away as the Ranger follows him.

Gray quickly brings up ice to buy time and joins his friends. When Reitei removed the ice, he saw the Fairy Tail mages escaped to apprehend his comrades.

* * *

"Hey! Let! Me out! Of this!" Natsu said through the rolling. "Gonna… hurl!" His mouth puffed slightly in the green.

"Alright, just give me a second, you numbskull." He pushes it again before it harshly hits a rock. At first, it was nothing until it cracked and allowed Natsu to be free. "Better?"

"Better…" The Dragon Slayer droned before he quickly runs to a bush and begins to puke.

The teen shook his head. "Honestly…"

"Incominggggg!" The two looked up and saw a falling Lucy and Happy. The boys were about to move, but it was too late as Happy landed on Natsu, and Lucy fell on Enrique.

"Ouch…" Happy groaned. "Thanks for the cushion, Natsu."

"No problem."

Lucy grasps her head before looking at Natsu and Happy. "Where's Enrique?"

"Right here…" Enrique wheezed from below her.

The Celestial Mage squeaks and quickly moves off of him. "I'm so sorry, Enrique!" She frantically helps her partner stand on his feet.

The Ranger places his hands behind him before popping a few bones with a grunt. "It's fine…" He sighed.

"Too heavy is more like it!" Happy teased.

"Quiet you!" The blonde barked.

Gray caught up with them, taking a moment to breathe. "You guys alright…?"

Enrique nodded. "Yeah, but you? You and that Reitei guy knew each other."

"That Reitei guy is Lyon, Ur's first student before me." He answered. "He sees Ur as the person that he must surpass."

"In other words fixated to be stronger."

The Ice Mage grimaced but confirmed Lyon's motivation. "He thinks that beating Deliora will surpass Ur…"

"Great…" Enrique sighed. "We have to get going and stop his little pals from attacking the villagers. Once we do, we can then go after that Lyon guy."

"Right. We can't let that happen. " Lucy agreed with him.

"Back at ya-" The Fire Dragon Slayer paused, his nose twitching at the great scent.

"Natsu?" Happy noticed the Mage's sudden pause. The salmon-haired teen sniffs the air for a moment before picking up the smell. "I smell lizards," Natsu informed.

"Is that your stomach talking fire breath?" Gray deadpanned.

"Hell, no! I swear, I smell lizards!" He sniffs again. "Wait… I recognized that smell anywhere!"

"What is it?"

"It's those lizardmen we fought last time!"

"Lizardmen? Wait, you don't mean…" Out of the bushes were Tyrannodrones who scurried out of hiding and towards their targets. "Tyrannodrones!"

" **Indeed** _ **."**_ They soon see a new monster behind them. The monster's shape is a reverse anchor with a face at the center having a glowing pink opening at his head. His right arm consists of a metal crossbow with his left arm being a metal scythe that can cut things to shreds.

"And what are you supposed to be?"

" **The name's Angor!** **And I am here to capture another Auxiliary Zord that is scurrying around here."** The monster proclaimed.

"Angor? Sound like you used a ripoff of an anchor for your name." Gray said bluntly.

"I don't know what is funnier. Birdbrain or Angor." Natsu chuckled but was cut off when a beam whizzes past his hair and into a tree. They quickly looked back and saw a hole in the tree as Natsu pats his hair to ease the burns.

" **Laugh at this if you can! Once I kill the Ranger, the new Zord is ours for General Zeltrax!"**

"Okay, guess we have to fight this guy before we have to stop the Mages from earlier." Enrique grimaced. Tilting his wrist, the gem glowed to manifest the morpher. He crossed his arm and said, "White Ranger, Drago Power!"

Pressing the key, the jaws closed before his body was consumed in white light, manifesting the suit before gold light shrouds his head and creates the helmet.

Gray and Natsu joined the White Ranger with their magic shrouding their arms. "Let's get this, freak!"

"You bet!"

" **Get them!** _ **"**_ Angor ordered the drones.

With their scythe-like claws anticipating for blood, the Tyrannodrones ran towards them with Angor following. Gray hardens the ice on his arms, blocking a blade before punching the drone across the face. Seeing the other two, he blasts ice onto the ground, forcing them to slip off their feet.

"Heh, watch your step lizard brains!" A pair of claws kept Gray in a hold, earning a grunt. He saw the incoming attacker, but Lucy's Celestial Spirit intervened it.

"Thanks." Gray thanked the spirit.

"Taurus! Help them out!" Lucy commanded.

"Youuuu, got it!" Her summoned Spirit obliged, charging at the drones and uses his mighty prowess and sent a few flying to the sky.

Gray provided support as he freezes a few in place before Taurus uses his weapon as a means to defeat the Tyrannodrones.

For Natsu, he uses his Dragon Slayer magic to burn any incoming lizard. Seeing one with its dual scythe-claws, he glides back a few steps before punching it. It crashed into its comrades before Natsu scratch his head. "I swore there was another?" When he moves his fist back, he hit the approaching drone from behind. "Oh, there it is."

Looking at the small group that regained their bearings, the Fire Mage grinned. "I'm all fired up!" _"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"_ He announced before he slammed his fists together and began to inhale. Putting his hands close to his face, he soon unleashed a breath of fire towards the cluster of Tyrannodrones who explode into ashes.

"That takes care of that!" Natsu said proudly.

With the Ranger, he blocked Angor's claw but grunted when the monster slams its knee into his stomach. The teen coughed before he saw the weapon aimed for his face. Acting quick thanks to his enhanced body, he shoves the gun to the air, releasing the projectile before slashing the experiment across the chest.

Jumping over it with a flip, he delivers a roundhouse kick to its temple. Angor grasps his head before spinning around to cut the brat with his anchor-shaped claw.

Ducking from the swipe, the White Drago Ranger uses his Drago Dagger to attack Angor vertically. Staggering back, the Ranger allowed himself to jump and kick the monster, providing more distance between it and himself. "Losing your anchor in this, Angor?" The Ranger said with a mirthful grin under his helmet.

" _ **Not by a long shot, Ranger!"**_ It lifts its arm, red energy gathering. _**"I still have the chance to kill you!"**_

With his enhanced speed, the Ranger evades Angor's shots, but it only was a distraction to give Natsu and Gray the opportunity. "Now, you guys!"

Abruptly looking back in shock, Angor was met with two fists to the face, flinging the creation to a tree that fell on impact. " _ **Ugh…**_ **"** the Creation groaned.

Seeing Angor weakened, this was the opportunity needed to end the monster for good. "Let's end this, Buckethead!" The White Ranger twirls his sword, conjuring the light arrows.

"Back at, ya!" Natsu slams his fists together before inhaling air while Gray uses his Ice-Make magic to create an ice cannon. "Fire at will!" Together, they unleashed their respective attacks as the light arrows were shrouded in fire and ice, hitting Angor with the barrage of magic-enhanced arrows. The monster's body begins to get covered with sparks, falling into the ground until an explosion ensued.

"Hell yeah! That takes care of that!" Natsu cheered.

" _ **I think not."**_

Immediately a green portal appears above and out came Zeltrax, his arms crossed.

"Zeltrax!" They recognized the knight.

"What is it? You are planning this time!?" The Ranger demanded.

" _ **Gathering necessities for future experiments but it seems you lot have been an annoyance."**_

"We beat another one of your monsters! You know how strong we are!" Natsu declared with pride.

The armored knight chuckled mockingly. " _ **Defeated, yes. But not for round two."**_

"Say what?"

The black knight presents a vial and speaks an unknown language, the said liquid glowing as a result before he tosses it into the remains of Angor. A cloud of rain appears and released droplets of water onto remains boiled before molding, and _growing._

"What did he just do?!"

" _ **A gigantification spell used by my King in the Prehistoric War."**_

"Gigantification…?!" The Fairy Tail Mages never thought there was a spell to do such a thing. While their Guild Master could turn himself into a giant, this was completely different based on what they are witnessing!

They saw Angor not only alive but this time as a giant monster that matches the size of the Ranger's Megazord.

" _ **You can't stop him now."**_ With those words, Zeltrax vanished through the portal.

"Lullaby was one thing but that?!" Natsu gawked. "Its taller than the Lullaby!"

"Aye!"

"How do we stop that monster?!" Lucy exclaimed in fear. "I don't think we can stop something like that!"

The Ranger looks at his morpher, recalling the Megazord. Walking forward, he then made the call.

"Drago! Stega!" The Ranger called for his Zords.

The Zords immediately marched on the call of their master, with Drago flying from the sky and Stega walking through the forest.

"They followed us all the way here?!" Natsu gawked. "I thought they're still back at the guild!"

"It should take days for them to arrive from there...the Zords are waiting the entire time?" Lucy spoke in surprise as well.

"Either way, I'm going to stop Angor!" The Ranger declared, leaping towards the Drago Zord, entering the winged beast. Finding himself in the familiar interior, he hovers his hands over the orb. "DragoStegazord formation!"

Responding to his call, Drago picks up Stega into the air before they fuse into the Megazord, landing on his feet and the spear in hand.

" **Try and stop me if you can, Ranger!** _ **"**_ Angor challenged as the monster charged at the Megazord with his anchor claw ready.

With the spear in his claws, the Dragostegazord protects himself from the giant's talons with his weapon. Moving aside, he kicks the giant Angor before delivering a diagonal slash across his metal body. The cast off of sparks bleed off his hide, but that didn't stop him as the Ranger slams his claw in Angor's face again.

"Had enough, Angor?" The Megazord asked.

This only infuriated the giant and said, " **Take this!** _ **"**_ Aiming its arms, Angor fired energy projectiles at the Megazord, sparks bleeding off the armored titan. Inside, the Ranger grunted to the pain coursing through his chest and the interior of the Megazord fluctuating with energy. He never thought to feel pain from the attacks. It seems the Megazord's strength connects to his power every time he's in control. In other words, whatever damage it takes, it shifts into pain into his body. The sphere below his hands acts as controls for a reason.

Swinging the spear down, he managed to hit Angor, but from the next swing, Angor uses his anchor to catch it in place. The right arm aims at the Megazord's head but a blast of fire and ice forces Angor away, his attention to Natsu and Gray who landed on the friendly titan's shoulders.

"You may be big Anchor head but we ain't gonna back down as we did with Lullaby!" Natsu declared.

" _ **What can you pitiful humans do? Your attacks are just small now that I've grown to this size**_ **!** _ **"**_ The monster boasted.

"Not if we can help it!"

The two Mages unleashed their elemental magic at Angor, letting their friend strike the twisted experiment with his spear. The two held on from each movement the Megazord performs, their magic distracting their opponent.

Stopping the giant by grabbing its wrist, the Megazord sends a right hook to Angor's metal face. "How do you like that?!" Natsu gloated from the DragoStegazord's shoulder.

Seeing Angor raise its arm, the titan realized what it was about to do. "Guys! Hop off now!" The Ranger shouted in panic.

Not asking twice, Natsu and Gray jump off the Megazord the moment they saw it. Firing again, Angor's red bolts hit the Megazord, forcing it to step away while suffering damage on its body. However, it allowed the creation to use its anchor-shaped claw to strike him, creating a flurry of sparks.

"Damn it…" The Megazord kneeled. "This isn't good…come on, move!"

He was already taking too much damage from Angor's attacks. He tried to command the Megazord to move, but it wouldn't budge.

" **Is that the best you got Ranger?** _ **"**_ The giant mocked. _"_ _ **Now, time to finish you off for the general!"**_

Before Angor could attack again, a roar echoes before rapid footsteps shook the ground, turning, it was greeted with a gold fist to its face. Angor shook its head and noticed it was– "Cephala!" The Ranger recognized.

The Cephalazord scrapes his foot across the dirt, punching its fists together. The Zords height was fully grown like a giant. Unlike Stega and Drago's size, Cephala was slightly shorter than the two Main Zords.

"It grew to full size…" Lucy stared at the Cephalazord.

"It got a huge growth spurt!" Happy spreads his arms wide.

"Within a few hours too!" Natsu rubs his eyes in disbelief. "How fast did that parrot grow?!"

Roaring, the Zord immediately charge at Angor, punching its hide a few times. Using its legs, the metal dinosaur kicks Angor dead center, shoving him away before landing on its feet.

" _ **You're gonna pay for that, you petty Zord!"**_ The monster began to attack the Zord with the anchor, the latter blocking it with its enclosed hands. Cephala starts to attack with its hands once more.

Ducking from Angor's anchor claw, the Cephalazord delivers an uppercut.

"Wow… it sure can fight…" Lucy uttered.

Using its skull, the Zord rams the monster in the chest before delivering a double cross. When Angor blocked the domed head, the Cephalazord slams its fist…

 _ ***DING!***_

" _ **GUH!"**_ It squealed.

Right where it hurts.

Gray and Natsu jumped, the ghost sensation forced them to shield themselves to witnessing the hit.

" **You damn Zord!** _ **"**_ Angor said through its wheezed voice.

"That has got to hurt." Gray swallowed. He rather not know how powerful Cephala's punches are. Based on the high tone from Angor, it was a mean punch for sure.

Once Angor distance itself from the Zord, the DragoStegazord stands back up in his full height. His yellow eyes were staring at the fight, his mind formulating a plan.

"Okay… if Cephala is now in its enormous size… what is it supposed to do aside from helping?" The Ranger wondered to himself within the titan.

" _They are an extension of the Megazord."_ He quickly looks to his side, seeing Alura staring at him. The same little dinosaur on top of her head, nustling in her hair.

"You again?" He recognized.

She didn't respond, slowly lifting her hand to point at the Cephalazord. " _They become a weapon to change the tides of the battle against the creations. The Auxiliaries meant for a purpose much like your two Zords. Call his name, and he shall initiate the combination."_ And just like that, she vanished alongside her pet.

The Ranger looks at Cephala then at himself (the Megazord). His hands clenched. If the Zord accepted the contract for a reason, he would receive his help.

"Cephala!" The Zord looks at him. "I trust you to help me on this! Go for the combination!"

The Zord nodded firmly and ran towards him.

"What is Cephala doing?!" Lucy gasped. Was it about to ram their friend?!

Suddenly to their bewilderment and amazement, the DragoStegazord's right arm vanished in light and into its body. Then the Cephalazord jumps as its legs and arms went into its own body like a turtle before its lower body shifted into a shoulder and latches itself onto the Megazord. Now, the Cephalazord's upper body changes as its head soon became a battering ram-like limb.

"Did that parrot just became its arm?!" Natsu gawked.

The Ranger looks at his right arm in awe. He didn't feel the fingers, but the domed weapon felt like a hand. Looking at Angor, he slams his right fist against his open palm. "Alright, then. Let's go for it!"

Angor charged, but the Megazord dodged and uses the new limb and slams him in the chest. When the fist hits Angor, the tail extended before pushing the fist, acting like a piston and the distance between himself and Angor was a large gap.

"Woah! Did you see that?!" Gray exclaimed. The arm now acted as an enforcer to the punches, doubling the amount of force.

"That parrot acts like a hammer fist!" Natsu realized.

" **I ain't backing down from this, Ranger!** _ **"**_ Angor roared as he charged towards the Ranger once more. He tried to slash him with his claw, but it was blocked with the arm of Cephala. Shoving the claw aside, the Megazord's Cephala fist hits Angor in the face.

Sparks cast off Angor's metal hide before the Megazord's other hand punches it, providing more damage.

"It's time to end this! Cephala Punch!" Aiming, the domed fist hits Angor, but the speed of the punch was increasing with each hit like a piston. It was becoming to the point it was as fast as the Ranger's speed. With the last blow, the Megazord slams it to Angor's chin, sending the monster high into the sky.

"It's going… it's going… _and~_." Happy watched before an explosion was seen in the sky. "And he's out of here!"

"Well, at least he won't cause any more problems here," Lucy replied as she stared at the explosion. "Thank goodness Angor's dealt with."

The Megazord turns back into the three Zords, and the Ranger immediately jumped from Drago's head. Looking at Cephala, he said. "Thanks, Cephala."

It nodded before glancing at Natsu and Gray, who was in the middle of arguing. It felt irritated before it lifts its fist and slams the two into the dirt. Retracting its fist, Natsu and Gray had their heads poking out of the soil.

"Not that parrot again!" They look up but froze when they saw the gleam in its red eyes. Gray and Natsu shuddered, almost sure they were looking at a giant version of Erza.

"Okay, Cephala, I think you did enough." The Ranger stopped.

It snorted before walking as Drago picks him up and sets the Zord onto Stega's open back.

"Alright, keep an eye on the island from the outside. I may need to call you again if things go bad on Deliora." It obeyed before Stega hovers away while Drago soars into the sky.

Grabbing Natsu and Gray out from the dirt, he wipes his hands to rid the said material after freeing them.

"Now we have to stop those people from hurting the people in the village." He reminded them. "Angor already made us delay time."

"R-Right." Gray nodded as the Ranger and Lucy were the first to walk. The two Mages look at the sky. "T-That Zord reminds me of Erza…"

"T-Tell me about it…"

Note to self, _never_ argue in front of Erza _and/or_ the Cephalazord. Something tells them Cephalazord uses its fists as a solution which they rather not suffer from.

* * *

Zeltrax felt irritated to seeing Angor defeated by the damn Ranger and his Mage allies. The _second_ time one of the creations failed to eliminate the Ranger. Oh, he wasn't giving up on this. It is about time to deal with the problem by using the particular weapon he and the Tyrannodrones captured.

Walking towards the cave, he stared at it. Reaching for a trinket, he looks at the cavern. " _ **Alright, you pest, it is about time you do me a little favor and rid the Ranger."**_

Raising a staff, it conducted energy with a harsh and evil glow, earning a roar of agony and a purple light seen within the cavern.

" _ **You serve me no matter what and will rip those brats to shreds..."**_ The black knight ordered.

Red eyes were seen in the cavern, gold teeth glimmering by its crimson glow.

And the sounds of a buzzsaw churning.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **A/N: Uh oh, seems that little cliffhanger means there will be trouble for the ranger and his friends. Some of you might know which Zord will appear next. Can you guess? Also, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as my way of saying I am back but remember, it will take time for me to publish another chapter due to my two jobs. I may be done with college, I still have my jobs to do. Till then, stay in the shadows everyone and see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
